The Wedding Ruiner
by LemonBH
Summary: “Mamá dice que arruinar bodas es parte de tu personalidad”... no es como que me baje los pantalones en la fiesta, sólo llegue tarde. Renéesme Cullen X Jacob Black several chapters.Breaking Down spoilers.Updated chapter 11 "Mesa de regalos"
1. Harbor Island,Glenn Miller y macetas

A Twilight fanfiction by a Harry Potter girl through and through… don't judge me.

Summary: "Mamá dice que arruinar bodas es parte de tu personalidad" .Jacob Black va a dar el gran paso: pedirle a su novia que se case con él. [Renéesme Cullen X Jacob Black] several Down spoilers.

The Weeding Ruiner

Jacob's POV

1.-Harbor Island, Glenn Miller y muchas macetas

Mis sudorosas manos se cerraron alrededor del anillo. Estaba sentado sobre el cofre de mi antiguo Golf en el taller. La chatarra de cincuenta viejos años rechinaba soportando mi peso mientras me revolvía nerviosamente el cabello. _Vamos Jake, eres una nena, ya estas medio grandecito para esto_ me dijo una voz ensordecida dentro de mi cabeza.

Abrí mi mano y contemplé de nuevo el anillo de oro envuelto en un delicado pañuelo. Era sumamente hermoso; resplandecía bajo el sol soltando rayos dorados que se esparcían por el aire. Tenía incrustado un pequeño diamante que a su vez lanzaba luces de colores por todos los ángulos cuando los rayos del sol lo tocaban.

Suspiré. Suspiré largamente, dejando que la tensión se fuera y regresara en un santiamén. La voz tenía razón. _Soy una nena_. Jacob Black, el lobo alfa, descendiente de Ephraim Black era una nena. Pánico y terror eran palabras poco descriptivas para aquella sensación que estaba volviendo arrítmicos los latidos de mi corazón.

Ja! El común de los mortales (y perdónenme mi desdén por que yo no soy ningún mortal) podría imaginarse que estaba a punto de enfrentarme a una nación de vampiros hambrientos y enfurecidos en plena Guerra Mundial… aunque no estaba muy lejos de eso. Tragué saliva ruidosamente.

No, no,no. El problema radicaba en que después de 4 años, había decidido ponerme los pantalones y pedirle a mi novia que se casara conmigo. Éste es el momento donde todos sueltan gritos de júbilo y las mujeres sueltan una "ahhhhh" semejante al de una adolescente que ve por primera vez la cinta "por siempre cenicienta". Sin embargo, me encontraba aterrado y hecho un gallina.

Mi plan, como siempre, era perfecto. Llegaría a Seattle con media hora de anticipación, pasaría por la florería y compraría una docena de rosas. Llegaría a la casa de sus abuelos (donde está la mayor parte del tiempo los sábados por la tarde) y con mucha suerte me abriría Alice o Emmett o incluso ella misma. La llevaría a dar un romántico paseo por Harbor Island, recordando los pasados 4 años mas maravillosos de mi existencia y ahí, en la primera ocasión adecuada le soltaría la sopa. Sorprendentemente, me sentía un poco más seguro en esta parte del plan. Pienso que si cualquier persona estuviera en mi lugar también se sentiría segura de la respuesta, pero si ella se negaba… solo tendría que regresar a casa a suicidarme…hipotéticamente. Aunque definitivamente no estaba preparado para vivir un minuto sin Nessie a mi lado de ahora en adelante.

Más allá de sentirme como un hombre lobo inmortal imprimado, me sentía como un joven humano enamorado. Muy enamorado. Y era fenomenal. Hasta la fecha había compartido 4 años de formal noviazgo con Nessie, pero ahora quería que fuera realmente oficial. Quería tenerla para siempre y por siempre. No me parece arrogante decir que ella lo había disfrutado tanto como yo. Aunque nuestra relación no fuera muy convencional, habíamos sabido superar todos los obstáculos: el hecho de que soy técnicamente casi 17 años mayor que ella, sus 4 años de universidad en New Hampshire, los payasos de sus padres, su incierta salud, vampiros, hombres lobo etc, etc, etc. No había nada que nos hubiera vencido. Por lo menos hasta ahora.

Sentí como el cofre del Golf se hundía levemente. _Has esperado 20 años para esto, no lo arruines. _No, claro que no.

Así que, con las piernas aún agelatinadas me subí a mi Susuki GSXR y emprendí el viaje a Seattle. La autopista estaba limpia y solitaria, ni un aviso de tormenta en pleno junio. El viento fresco chocaba contra mi pecho y el tenue sol contra mi espalda. Al paso que iba, llegaría a Seattle en menos de una hora.

Llegue a Seattle cuarenta minutos después, pasé por la florería y me dirigí a la casa que los Cullen tenían en Seattle. Hacía 10 años que habían dejado Forks, pero no querían irse del estado de Washington. El abuelo de mi novia, el Doctor Carlisle Cullen se había llevado a su familia entera a vivir a Seattle cuando consideró que en Forks podían comenzar a levantar sospechas con sus impecables rostros a prueba de arrugas. Actualmente trabajaba en un hospital en el centro y sus hijos trabajaban en distintas actividades que no lograba recordar casi nunca, algunas de ellas eran bastante raras. Otros se habían matriculado en una preparatoria. Como realmente no necesitaban el dinero, trabajaban como menores de edad con sueldo mínimo. Yo visitaba muchísimo la casa para visitar a Nessie, ver los partidos de los Marineros con sus tíos, jugar cartas con Bella y sus cuñadas o para cenar en ocasiones especiales en calidad de "familia". Nessie consideraba que su familia de vampiros era tan suya como mía, y esa era una buena señal. Su madre Bella, era mi mejor amiga incluso antes de que Nessie naciera, y seguíamos siendo grandes amigos; aunque mi relación con su esposo Edward no era muy fácil de sobrellevar (principalmente porque es el vampiro mas pedante y payaso del planeta y se la pasa de metiche leyendo mentes a ver de qué se puede quejar). Sus tíos Emmett y Alice eran personas muy agradables, y los hubiera llamado familia desde hacía mucho tiempo si no tuviera que llevarme en el paquete a sus respectivos conyugues Rosalie y Jasper, con quienes procuraba no cruzar palabra si no era estrictamente necesario. Es más! Si necesitaba la sal durante la comida, prefería pararme a tomar la sal por mi cuenta que pedirle a Rosalie que me la pasara. (Claro, los vampiros no comen, pero bien que se sientan a la mesa a ver a quien cotorrean). Por el contrario el Doctor Carlisle y su adorable esposa Esme eran un par de panes de Dios. Les agradaba mi presencia en la casa todo el tiempo aunque yo no fuera vampiro e incluso invitaban a menudo al señor Charlie Swan y a su esposa Sue a cenar. El señor Charlie era el padre de Bella, y se había convertido ya en un hombre mayor, pero no tan mayor para no casarse por segunda vez con Sue Clearwater, viuda de uno de mejores amigos de mi padre y madre de Leah y Seth, mis compañeros más fieles del pack. (Pienso que la sentimental Esme Cullen no debería tener tantos amigos mortales si no le gustan los funerales.) Así que la parte de adaptarme a su familia ya la tenía casi superada. Eso si los amorosos padres de Nessie no me partían el esqueleto antes.

Me bajé tembloroso de la moto, inspiré hondo tres veces y llamé a la puerta de la casa de los Cullen. Rogué internamente para que algún alma caritativa me abriera la puerta, aunque nunca sucedía. Esta vez, sin embargo, la suerte estaba de mi lado. _Genial, comenzamos bien, _pensé para mis adentros cuando la delgada y elegante figura de Alice "Adivino el futuro" Cullen abrió la puerta.

"Jakee!" soltó entusiasmada y lanzó sus enérgicos brazos a mi alrededor.

"Alice, contrólate, vas a atraer a todos los perros del condado" dije con fingida desaprobación.

"Wow que lindas" dijo señalando las flores y con una ceja levantada, sospechosa "Eso es nuevo, nunca traes flores"

"Si bueno…." Respondí algo nervioso " Es…algo" intenté guardar mi secreto inútilmente "Es algo privado"

Sus ojos coquetos se ensancharon con interés "Oh, vamos Jake, no nací ayer"

Suspiré resignado. De hecho, si le decía a Alice, podía hacer que me ayudara a hacer esta noche de lo mas especial…escondiendo el teléfono celular de Edward o algo por el estilo.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" dije cuando Alice comenzó a dar saltitos "Pero prométeme que no vas a estar pensando en esto toda la noche"

"Hello? Estas hablando conmigo!, _nadie_ sabrá de esto, estoy hecha a prueba de lectura de mentes". Muy bien, era todo lo que necesitaba. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan rebuscado? Conocía a la traviesa de Alice desde hacía 20 años….

"Esto…voy a…voy a pedirle a Nessie que se case conmigo hoy" No fue tan difícil de decir…

Alice abrió mucho la boca, gimió como adolecente que terminó de ver "Por siempre Cenicienta" y se lanzó a abrazarme de nuevo dando un salto enorme y casi me tira de espaldas. "Alice, por Dios…"

"Lo siento" dijo arreglándome la ropa y dejándome impecable aún emocionada hasta el tejido epitelial "Es que es taaan rooomanticooo! Dime por favor que tienes un plan"

Le platique lo que pensaba hacer rápidamente y dio su aprobación.

"Bien, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme" susurró "Nessie está bajando las escaleras, mucha suerte galáaan! Estoy segura que todo saldrá a la perfección" Juntó sus manos y dio un saltito con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y se giró para irse.

"Alice" la llamé y ella volteó el rostro "Recuerda, boca cerrada, mente cerrada…ponte a ver la televisión o algo"

Alice me puso los ojos en blanco y se perdió en el vestíbulo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y miré escaleras arriba. Los pasos de Nessie se escuchaban en el techo hasta que comenzó a bajar las escaleras y la vi por fin.

"Jake, pensé que tardarías más" comentó con una sonrisa que paralizó el tiempo por completo. Absolutamente todas las células de mi cuerpo olvidaron su función y trabajaron por absorber la imagen de aquella mujer al pie de la escalera.

Tenía puesto un vestido cobre sin mangas que cubría sutilmente las curvas de su cuerpo; los largos rizos bronces de su cabello caían por su espalda y sus hombros y enfatizaban la frescura de su piel de porcelana. Sus cálidos ojos chocolate líquido delineados por una espesa capa de pestañas oscuras miraban los míos. No tenía ni una molécula de oxígeno para contestar.

"¿Te he sorprendido?" pregunté con dificultad.

"Si, pero es una agradable sorpresa" su sonrisa se ensanchó. "No has soltado ni una sola pista de el lugar que visitaremos hoy"

Ni pensaba hacerlo. Sería todo al pie de la letra. Llegó con sus andares de bailarina hasta donde yo estaba parado tratando de agarrar las ideas que abandonaban mi cabeza con las manos. "Anda, sólo una pista pequeñita"

"No" me negué rotundamente

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo espero ir a tono con la ocasión por qué no supe que ponerme" dijo mirándose a sí misma hacía abajo con gesto pensativo "Es demasiado?"

"No" le aseguré tomando sus manos entre las mías y acercándome a su oído "Estás perfecta"

Río y se apartó un poco para mirarme "Eres un lambiscón"

"Si, lo sé" jugué, entregándole las flores.

Ella sonrió divertida. "Gracias" dijo en susurro sin separarse un centímetro de donde estaba. Una ligera sombra rosada coloreando sus claras mejillas.

Totalmente hipnotizado, me deshice del espacio que separaba nuestros rostros y mis labios aterrizaron suavemente sobre los suyos. Mis manos viajaron por sus brazos y su cuello para sujetar ambos lados de su rostro contra el mío. Sentí como sus brazos me apretaban contra ella, rodeándome por el torso. Sus labios recibían ávidamente cada caricia y el olor de su piel asaltaba mis sentidos; dulce como el de un vampiro, pero diluido con su misma esencia, vainilla y flores, cálido y embriagante.

Renéesme Cullen era la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra. Aunque había alcanzado la madurez física a los 7 años, oficialmente estaba a unos meses de cumplir 20 años y su cuerpo inmortal no había cambiado ni un palmo. Tenía la imagen eterna de los locos dieciocho y una mente brillante. Su inteligencia, su talento y su belleza eran, sin mal uso de la palabra, inhumanos; ya que para fines prácticos, era mitad vampiro. Aunque de vampiro para mí no tenía nada más que su gusto por la dieta a base de sangre animal, su poder extraño para mostrar vívidamente sus pensamientos en las mentes ajenas y los destellos de su pálida piel en los calurosos días soleados, procuraba no irritarla o llevarla a lugares muy llenos de gente donde pudiera atraer mucho la atención, principalmente de entes masculinos…

Había pocas cosas que eclipsaban su asombrosa perfección, sin embargo, las había. Después de conocerla desde su estrepitosa llegada al mundo, podía decir que Nessie tenía un gran problema con su frecuente tendencia a ser una completa mártir; aparentemente para ella, el mal karma del mundo era su culpa (cosa que era una idiotéz…) y después estaba su autosuficiencia (cortesía de su señor padre, obvio…).

Mi vida y la suya estaban atadas de tantas tan diversas maneras que era fácil olvidar a veces las pocas y abismales cosas que nos separaban. Nuestro amor era como una gota de aceite y una de agua luchando por formar una mezcla homogénea. A veces pensaba que nuestro cuento de hadas no era más que un montón de problemas e imposibilidades enmascaradas. Mi corazón no podía aceptar el hecho de que tanto ella como su familia eran un puñado de vampiros inmortales disfrazados de humanos felices y que los vampiros eran enemigos naturales de creaturas como yo. Criaturas capaces de cambiar su forma humana a la de lobos para poder pelear y defender sus tierras, y que moriríamos una vez que cediéramos el derecho a ese poder antiquísimo que corría por nuestras venas. Aunque creía más que nunca en la magia de la imprimación, mi amor por ella significaba sacrificar mi linaje, mi deber como lobo alpha (jefe de la tribu) y todo lo que mi gente había luchado durante siglos. No podían esperar descendencia por mi parte, el poder mágico de la tribu se extinguiría en conmigo _y en mí_, porque definitivamente no pensaba pasar mi vida junto a otra mujer que no fuera Nessie y tampoco quería ceder mi poder y comenzar a envejecer y morir. Ése era el dilema de mi vida.

Me disgustaba encontrarme a mí mismo pensando en este tipo de cosas cuando ya había resuelto mi mente y había decidido tratar de hacer que todas las piezas de mi vida encajaran…aunque pareciera imposible. Así que me dispuse a empezar por asegurar mi vida con Nessie. Ella era lo primordial, lo demás en ése preciso momento parecía secundario.

Me separé de ella unos instantes después, no era muy cómodo estar besándola en el vestíbulo de los Cullen, a merced de cualquiera que pudiera pasar por ahí, aunque todo estaba tan extrañamente silencioso… "¿Dónde están todos?"

Comencé a husmear inconscientemente por encima de su cabeza buscando indicio de movimiento. Alzó su mano, como queriendo tocar mi mejilla, pero se desvió y la posó sobre mi hombro. Casi siempre prefería mostrarme sus pensamientos y ahorrarse el típico "_Ah…es una larga historia"._ Pero decidió contarme la larga historia por alguna extraña razón.

"Todos salieron a comprar el regalo para mis abuelos" dijo tomando mi mano y tirando de mi para salir de la casa. Dejó las rosas en un florero de cristal.

"Regalo? Cuál regalo?"

"Oh , Jake! Lo olvidaste!" Si era el aniversario mil quinientos no se que de Carlisle, era muy fácil de olvidar…

Mierda, cualquier cosa que fuera, lo había olvidado "Olvidar que?"

"Las segundas bodas de oro de Carlisle y Esme"

Oh sí, me había olvidado por completo del festejo que harían Carlisle y Esme por sus 100 años de matrimonio. Nessie suspiró decepcionada.

"Supongo que necesitamos un regalo" dije como disculpa.

"No te preocupes, si no te importa, no estás obligado"

"Estas bromeando? 100 años de matrimonio!! Carlisle merece un presente…y grande"

Nessie rió sin ganas de mi mal chiste, pero por lo menos su decepción parecía estarse disipando. "Mamá ya lo tiene todo listo, es muy su estilo ya sabes…pero Papá considera que a Esme le va a encantar, si quieres podemos poner en la dedicatoria tu nombre también"

"No, no quiero parecer un colado"

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco.

"Puedo regalarles algo yo, pero temo que no esté a la altura…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si alguien les llega a regalar un país entero, ¿cómo puedo competir con eso?"

"Jake, no necesitan un país….además, la intención es lo que cuenta"

"Pero si la intención tiene mucho valor monetario cuenta más…"

"Eres imposible" dijo de mal humor de nuevo.

Una vez afuera, subí a la moto y le entregué el casco para que se lo pusiera. Puso los ojos en blanco pero accedió sin chistar. Por muy resistente que fuera su piel de vampiro, no quería correr ni un solo riesgo. Habíamos tenido muchas peleas sobre mi subestimación por su fuerza, sin embargo, había ganado la batalla. Ella montó también en la moto y se aferro a mi cuerpo con sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

Llegamos a Harbor Island a buena hora. La noche era fresca y llena de estrellas, el agua del puerto estaba tranquila y los faroles de la orilla se meneaban de un lado al otro y las luces de los buques a lo lejos centellaban en la oscuridad. _Es perfecto…_

"Ningún restaurante fancy, ningún viaje en motocicleta…"

"Nop" dije presentando el paisaje con mis brazos como conductor de televisión.

"Harbor Island" dijo sin expresión alguna.

"Harbor Island" repetí, asustado por que pudiera decepcionarle.

Pero entonces sonrió ampliamente y después se llevó una mano a la boca "Es mi lugar favorito en todo Seattle, ¿cómo lo supiste?"

Fingí estar muy asombrado "¿De verdad? No lo sabía, debemos tener muchas cosas en común Señorita Cullen" Claro que sí lo sabía, alguna vez Bella me lo había mencionado.

Sonrió a regañadientes "Claro que si, galán" dijo sarcásticamente y me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Caminamos por el puerto tomados de la mano tranquilamente, riendo de mis chistes, criticando a las personas que pasaban, recordando alguna que otra anécdota ridícula de mi semana en La Push trabajando en el taller con Sam y los demás… besándonos de vez en cuando… sintiéndonos como adolescentes enamorados…

Ya no quería esperar un minuto más, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Tenía que pensar rápido en como inducir la conversación después de que terminara su relato de cómo sorprendió a Leah y su noviecillo Chad (un muchacho bonachón que había llegado a La Push hacía no más de un año) besándose nada inocentemente en el taller un día de la semana que había ido a buscarme.

Divisé a lo lejos un balcón en el malecón donde una banda estilo los años 50 tocaba bajo tenues luces de colores y varias parejas bailando al compás de Glenn Miller.

"¿Me concederías la siguiente pieza?" pregunté galantemente señalando con la cabeza el grupo de bailarines. Le ofrecí mi mano mientras ella se percataba de la música.

Sonrió complacida y tomó mi mano. Llegamos al grupo de unas cuantas parejas y nos sumamos al baile.

"No sabía que supieras bailar al estilo _Glen Miller y su banda derrochadora de cursilerías_…" me comentó mientras la tomaba por la cintura y entrelazaba nuestras manos. La calidez de su cuerpo hacía que sintiera corrientes eléctricas bajando por mi espina dorsal.

"No, solo sé bailar música country" aclaré sarcásticamente y chocando mis talones con el suelo como si trajera espuelas "Pero pensé que no te gustaría".

"Contigo bailaría lo que fuera… por eso te crees mucho"

"Claro" dije complacido. _Es todo lo que quiero en la vida. _Decidí comenzar a probar mi suerte. "Hablando de 'contigo, lo que sea…'"

"Yo nunca dije eso" se quejó arqueando una ceja y entrecerrando los ojos.

"No me lo tomes a mal"

"No lo estoy haciendo, tu eres el que pone palabras en mi boca"

"Sería más fácil si sólo me mostraras lo que quieres decir en lugar de decir las cosas a medias y que me lo tome todo a malas interpretaciones"

Por alguna extraña razón sentí que su cuerpo se estremecía levemente. Me tenía muy intrigado que no utilizara su poder últimamente, pero si ella no lo sacaba a colación, prefería no mencionarlo, pero hoy tuve un ligero resbalón gracias a mi creciente curiosidad.

"Mmm…no lo sé, tal vez tenemos que practicar…ehh….la comunicación normal ¿no?"

¿Para qué demonios? Los hombres generalmente tienen problemas porque no entienden los pensamientos de las mujeres. Y estaba orgulloso de poder decir que nuestra relación iba viento en popa gracias a que yo podía entender a mi novia a la perfección. Esa noche me estaba tratando de ocultar algo, no era estúpido. Pero si insistía corría el riesgo de hacer que se enfadara. _Bienvenido al mundo de los hombres normales…_

"Claro" me limité a decir.

"¿Qué era lo que me querías decir antes?" Interesante. Estaba tratando de cambiar el tema. Obviamente sabía que yo sabía que no quería decirme algo …

"Era algo sobre Glenn Miller?" dije procurando que olvidara toda nuestra discusión y que prestara atención a _Everything I love _que la banda estaba comenzando a tocar. Casualmente, era la única canción de Glenn Miller que me sabía de memoria. Mi padre solía tararearla en el taller…

"If I were Lord Byron,I'd write you, sweet siren,a poem inspirin'," commence a cantar suavemente cerca de su oido.

Soltó una risita. "Ahora vas a cantarme y desviar el tema…"

Si, de hecho eso pretendía…y me la estaba poniendo en chino.

"Too bad, I'm no poet…" canturrié hacienda gestos de tristeza que concordaran con lo que estaba diciendo la canción "I happen to know it"

Tomé su mano y la hice girar sobre sí misma. Noté que se estaba divirtiendo. Si conseguía que olvidara todo por un momento y se concentrara sólo en mí, aunque fuera por puras tonterías… podría hacerlo en cualquier momento. Así que puse mi astuto plan en marcha.

"But anyway, Here's a roundelay that I wrote last night ….about you" la señalé y me separe de ella para acercarme a los músicos de la tarima.

"Jake?" dijo contrariada "Jake!"

Le susurré al músico regordete que parecía pingüino que si podía prestarme el micrófono por un momento.

"Sólo hago segundas voces" respondío

Bien, me valían un pepino las segundas voces.

"Claro que sí, soy muy bueno en segundas voces" Era tan bueno en segundas voces como de piloto de avión "Mi novia está ahí, sí sí, es esa mujer de risos rojizos, ¿la ve? Everything I love es su canción favorita"

El músico pareció en tender a que me refería y me cedió el micrófono, así que comencé a cantar y oír mi voz tan estruendosa como la de los otros cantantes, que volteaban a echarme un ojo y recortarme extrañados sin perder pista de la canción.

"You are to me ev'rything, my life to be, ev'rything" busqué a Nessie con la mirada, y la encontré entre las parejas con una mano en la frente sorprendida.

"Each time our lips touch again, I yearn for you, oh, so much again"

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para recibir la atención de todas las parejas que empezaron a notar que uno de los músicos no cantaba del todo bien… noté que me empezaron a sudar las manos y confundí el verso que seguía con el último de la canción.

"Jake, baja de ahí…" la oí gritar.

"You are my fav'rite star, you are ev'rything I love" la señalé con actitud de divo. Pasándome la mano por el cabello con una pose que consideré algo…¿sensual?

La gente comenzó a reírse y a aplaudir mi actuación de Americal Idol y me sentí un poco más seguro. Estaba un poco más dispuesto a seguir con toda esta tontería.

Las personas se susurraban unas a otras divertidas y me miraban y miraban a Nessie, quien primero parecía humillada, pero la evidente aceptación de la audiencia de mi numerito la hizo reír… _era tan bonita cuando reía…_

Las parejas comenzaron a aplaudir rítmicamente y los cantantes y yo bailábamos al compas del último verso.

"Yoooouuu're everything I looooooooooooooove"

Oía la batería y su _pum pum pas_, la gente gritando divertida y aplaudiendo a la banda, a mí y a Nessie, que parecía muchísimo más cómoda con toda la diversión de la gente. Sonreía y aplaudía con fuerza y me mandó un beso por el aire, a lo que todo el mundo exclamo y vitoreó.

_Ahora, aquí._

"Muchas gracias, amable público" dije por el micrófono. Todos rieron, incluso los músicos. "Quiero darle las gracias a la banda y sus excelentes músicos y a los productores, quienes dudaban de la existencia de fans de Glenn Miller en Harbor Island"

Mas aplausos irrumpieron entre los presentes por mi broma "Y sobre todo a la mujer que hizo posible éste show, Renéesme Cullen señoras y señores…" dije apuntando a Nessie y la gente comenzó a agruparse a su alrededor. Pude jurar que soltó un "_mierda,__ Jake". _Pero no había vuelta atrás. Era en ése momento o nunca.

Nessie comenzó a reír nerviosamente cuando los músicos apuntaron con la luz hacia ella. Se paso el pelo por detrás de la oreja.

"Si alguno de ustedes camaradas está realmente enamorado de su compañera, comprenderán lo que siento por ella…" Dios, nunca en mi vida había sido más cursi…Los hombres chiflaron y gritaron.

"Y las señoritas se imaginarán que ella esta muuuuy avergonzada en éste momento…"

Todos rieron mientras Nessie ocultaba su cara entre sus manos.

"Pero vale la pena" Esta vez lo dije mirándola directamente a los ojos "Porque quiero que recuerde muy bien éste momento toda su vida…"

Todos hicieron silencio y nos miraron con ternura… éste era el momento que había soñado desde que vi por primera vez sus preciosos ojos chocolate, en los brazos de Rosalie Cullen hacía casi 20 años atrás. Cuándo había perdido esperanzas de recuperar el amor que creí perdido para siempre con la muerte de mi querida Bella, sin saber que no había conocido el verdadero amor, solo un ideal pasajero y obsesivo con la chica que sería la madre de la criatura mas asombrosa sobre la tierra. Sabía que iba a tener que superar muchos obstáculos en el camino. Pero ella, toda su belleza y su cariño, merecía cualquier pena.

Sin pensármelo otra vez, clave una rodilla en el piso sin dejar de mirarla.

La audiencia entera gimió emocionada. Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron como platos y dejó de moverse impresionada.

Saqué el anillo del bolsillo y divertidamente lo enseñé a todo el público.

"Renéesme Cullen, eres la mujer de mi vida… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Reconocí los gritos de la gente y los tambores y los chiflidos y los aplausos… pero no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera Nessie sus ojos como platos y sus manos cubriendo su boca abierta.

Toda la gente la miraba, esperando su respuesta. La rodilla comenzaba a dolerme.

Comenzó a tratar de hablar, pero la gente le interrumpió gritando "no se oyeee!"

Así que el cantante principal bajó corriendo y le entregó el micrófono.

"Jake" su hermosa voz resonó fuerte…me apreció que hasta los buques se pararon a ver el espectáculo "¿Estás loco?"

La audiencia esperó.

"Por ti, si…y mucho"

Muchos rieron y gritaron "Vamos amiga, dile que si" "dile siiii!!" "Sii sii"

Mi rodilla se estaba haciendo polvo y mi corazón latía a velocidades exorbitantes.

Los músicos de los tambores comenzaron a tocar como cuando están a punto de nombrar el ganador de la lotería nacional.

Los nudillos de Nessie apretaron el micrófono y sonrió divertida "La audiencia lo pidió" dijo mirando a la gente y después me miro a mi directo a los ojos "Claro que quiero, Jake" le soltó apresuradamente el micrófono al cantante y corrió al pie de las escaleras de la tarima. Me levante como pude y baje corriendo las escaleras.

Oí mucho ruido, gritos y tambores, pero solo fui consciente del momento en que me arrojó los brazos al cuello y mis brazos la apretaron por la cintura fuertemente. La tensión se había convertido en pura energía, energía que emanaba de mi cuerpo y tenía ganas de brincar y reír y saltar al agua y uuuuy… Di vueltas sobre mi mismo con ella entre mis brazos, levantándola levemente del suelo. Sentía su cabello en mi cara liberando su perfume sobre mi nariz, su respiración irregular y su risa de alegría sobre mi oído. Ni Glenn Miller ni nadie…no había mejor sonido en el mundo que su risa.

Nos separamos para vernos a la cara. Sus ojos chocolate estaban mojados con lágrimas de emoción y se pasó una mano para secárselos. Respiraba con grandes bocanadas de aire y se puso una mano en el pecho como para apaciguar su corazón alebrestado.

Sonreí sin poder contenerlo, mi respiración también estaba siendo algo difícil.

Tomé su mano y deslicé el anillo por su dedo corazón.

"Oh, Dios…estoy comprometida" soltó de repente

Reí fácilmente, la tensión se alejaba de mi cuerpo y la sustituía una felicidad sin precedentes. "Así es…menudo lío"

Contempló el anillo en su mano, brillaba sobre su suave y blanca piel, después levantó sus ojos para mirarme.

"Eres un tonto"

Iba a contestar algo muy inteligente y cursi pero sus labios callaron mi boca y las neuronas en mi cabeza perdieron la capacidad de hacer sinapsis. Le respondí el beso y mis manos se aferraron a su figura mientras sentía las suyas en mi nuca, hundiéndonos más y más en el beso. Nuestros labios se amoldaban perfectamente, como piezas de rompecabezas; el sabor de su boca tan dulce, sus caricias tan placenteras que me pareció que Harbor Island estaba desierta y en una dimensión desconocida.

"Ja..Jake" trató de decir de repente, empujándome con sus manos, pero la atraje fuertemente y volví a besarla.

"Jake?" utilizó su fuerza para separar nuestros rostros un palmo. Dios, me encantaba el sonido de sus besos…

"Mmm" dije perdido en el aroma de su cuello…

"Jake!!"

"¿Qué?" me separé por fin, pero sin dejar de sujetarla cerca de mí.

"Estamos estorbando un poco" dijo sonrojada, señalando a los músicos que se estaban tomando un descanso y que brincaban de la tarima porque estábamos al pie de la escalera y no los dejábamos pasar.

Los músicos nos sonrieron y les devolvimos la sonrisa, apenados.

"Sigamos bailando, he decidido que me encanta Glenn Miller" dijo tirando de mi mano.

"Por favor una de pasitos raros no…" me queje mientras veía otras parejas bailar algo así como Charleston. "No quiero separarme de ti…menos para bailar charleston"

"Así que te gustan las pegaditas…"

"Me _encantan_ las pegaditas…"

Rió con ganas "Si, dicen por ahí que son las mejores"

"Sólo contigo"

Y nos valió un pepino que la música de fondo que habían dejado los músicos fuera Charleston, sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello y yo la rodeé con los míos atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo como si nunca la fuera a soltar. Mi frente descansaba sobre la suya. Bailábamos nuestra propia música.

Cerré los ojos y miles de imágenes vívidas pasaron por mi mente; imágenes viejas y no tan viejas de Nessie y yo, como una línea del tiempo de nuestra propia historia… su curiosa infancia de película estilo Benjamin Button o gente que no crece como debería, madurando sin parar a cada minuto, jugando conmigo, cazando… sus años lejos en New Hampsire, sus peleas con sus padres y mi imagen siempre en su memoria, nuestros días juntos en Seattle…

Abrí los ojos y me percaté de sus manos sobre mis mejillas; sus pensamientos estaban flotando en mi mente como siempre lo habían hecho…

"No es por invocar tu furia, amor…" dije semblanteando el campo "Pero no entiendo porque me has ocultado tus pensamientos éstos últimos días…"

"Oh" dijo y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos de nuevo "Vaya…pensé que no lo habías notado…"

Puse los ojos en blanco. Ella era lo más importante de mi vida, ¿acaso no me iba a fijar?

"Pensé que no era buena idea…presionarte" torció el gesto buscando las palabras adecuadas "…tu sabes"

"¿Presionarme?"

"Sí, bueno…últimamente había estado pensando en si algún día me lo pedirías, (todo el mundo me insinuaba que si aún no teníamos planes) y temía que si te mostraba mis pensamientos llegaras a ver eso y te presionarías y pensarías que yo te lo estaba exigiendo y huyeras y… no sé…"

La bese suavemente en los labios "Es bueno saber que realmente quieres casarte conmigo y no aceptaste solamente por complacer a tu público"

"Por cierto, me debes una disculpa por eso"

"No, para nada, fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba"

Ahogó una risita "Cantas pésimo" y negó con la cabeza.

"Te encantó, admítelo"

La banda subió de nuevo y comenzaron la última tanda de canciones melosas. La verdad no era fan de ese tipo de canciones, y tal vez nunca lo sería…no había una sola que describiera a la perfección todo lo que sentía por mi prometida.

La hora terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba, (que?? Eso no fue una hora, mendigos quince minutos…) los músicos se despidieron, el público aplaudió y el regordete de las segundas voces dijo por el micrófono "Muchas felicidades a la señorita Cullen por su compromiso"

Nessie le sonrió encantadoramente a todos cuantos se volvieron para saludarla y nos gritaban felicitaciones. El silencio comenzaba a hacerse en Harbor Island y decidimos que era mejor regresar a casa. Caminamos hacia donde habíamos estacionado la moto con ciertas dificultades; como no me gustaba nada la idea de llevarla de regreso a su casa aún, no me iba a conformar con solo dos o tres besos…

"Umm Jake?"

Estábamos junto a la moto entonces, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer subir.

"mmm?" dije totalmente perdido besando su mandíbula delicadamente. Ese olor…

"¿Me estas escuchando?"

Ok, ok, sólo porque quería portarme bien esa noche "Si, amor"

"¿Alguien más sabe de esto?"

"Naturalmente, no…" entonces recordé que pude haberle mencionado el plan a dos o tres personas… "Bueno, Seth me ayudó con lo del anillo…y Alice supuestamente guarda mi secreto bajo llave…pero no pensé que te molestara"

"No me molesta" dijo negando con la mano, como espantando mis pensamientos "Me…inquietan, valla, los que no lo saben"

Oh, si. "Simple, les dices y ya"

"¿Se lo contaste a mamá?" soltó sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Contarle a Bella que…? No, no quería morir tan joven. "No!, por supuesto que no!"

"Entonces no lo sabe"

"Nop" Y si no pensaba decirle nunca me parecía bastante bien, solo que era demasiado improbable.

Su mirada se ensombreció un poco "Tal vez se enfade porque no se lo dijiste antes"

"Se hubiera enfadado de todos modos…"

"Hubiera sido útil, tu sabes…se lo habría insinuado a papá"

"Eso no hubiera sido nada útil, Nessie" Y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo imaginando las posibilidades de morir a manos de un par de vampiros furiosos. Dos contra uno no es algo muy justo.

"De todas maneras vas a tener que decírselos, es protocolo"

"¿Protocolo? ¿Qué protocolo? ¿Te refieres a que tengo que _pedir tu mano?_"

Puso los ojos en blanco "Obvio"

"No! Claro que no, solo tú puedes decidir eso, no tienes cinco años"

"¿Y piensas que me voy a fugar de mi casa o algo?" Bueno, sí. Esa era mi idea general. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos Jake…" dijo abrazándose a mi cuerpo "Eres un fatalista, no puede ser tan malo"

"No, claro que no" hice un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto irónicamente "Tu padre va a ser muy amable conmigo, y a lo mejor solo me arranca la cabeza de un tirón…"

"Jake…"

"Mira, Nessie, tal vez es mejor si no les decimos nada hasta dentro de un tiempo…" tal vez cuando nos hayamos casado en secreto en La Push…

"No, eso solo aplazaría la boda"

O sea, ir a pedir su mano era un requisito. _Fabuloso…_

"Pasado mañana" dijo y se puso de puntitas con entusiasmo para apretar sus labios contra los míos "La boda de mis abuelos" otro beso "la mejor oportunidad"

No contesté nada. Mejor decidí cambiar la situación y me incline para capturar sus labios. Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro, el aliento de su boca inundaba mi cerebro, su hábil lengua recorría cada rincón… de repente dejo de besarme la boca para hundirse en mi cuello, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi pecho. Esperaba que esa no fuera su idea de soborno, porque me parecía que cualquier otra cosa de ésa índole que intentara, yo iba a perder la partida.

"Sólo espero que me quieras lo suficiente para pedir mi mano" susurró contra la piel de mi cuello. Estaba comenzando a perder el norte… "Yo pediría la tuya"

"No es lo mismo"

"Claro que si" y se apretó mas contra mí. Tragué saliva fuertemente "Si me amas tanto como yo a ti, claro…"

Manipulación y seducción… _diablos_. Respiré hondo. "De acuerdo"

Se separo de mi con una sonrisa triunfante "Sabía que cederías"

No sabía en qué momento me había vuelto tan vulnerable. Era muy indignante pensar que estaba literalmente a sus pies, pero no todo era malo…

"Sólo si vas a seguir seduciéndome…"

"Ya lo veremos" dijo besándome por última vez "Y vámonos ya, mañana tengo los preparativos para la boda…"

"Deberías estar preparando _nuestra _boda"

"Si, supongo que habrá muchas bodas éste año…." Tomó el casco y se lo puso.

"Mas??"

"Mis abuelos cumplen cien años, y mis padres veinte…y naturalmente la nuestra"

"Al menos Alice va a ser feliz…"

"Si, sus bodas de oro son en cinco años, la pobre no puede esperar…"

Puse mis ojos en blanco, sólo Alice podría estar comiendo ansias por casarse de nuevo….engorroso.

Subimos a la moto y llegamos rápido a su casa. Las calles ya estaban relativamente vacías, obvio sólo quedaba la gente muy _Friday night out. _Me estacioné en la entrada con pesadumbre…no quería que la noche terminara nunca.

Nessie bajó con gracia y se quitó el casco sacudiendo su cabeza y su cabello se meneaba de un lado para otro. Era preciosa.

"Supongo que mañana no te veré…" dije

"No, estaré ocupada, te marcaré en la noche" dijo pensativa "Por favor dile a Sam y a los demás que están cordialmente invitados el domingo a medio día"

"Claro"

"Y bueno, pienso dar la noticia en la comida…_vamos _a dar la noticia en la comida"

Tragué saliva "Bien, trataré de estar relajado…"

"Jake, no es un juicio por un delito"

"Preferiría un juicio…"

Puso los ojos en blanco.

"Aquí estaré" dije antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

Sonrió y acarició mi mejilla con su mano. Nos miramos a los ojos sin decir nada por un rato. Tranquilos…"Te amo".

Sonreí y apreté su mano contra mi rostro.

Miles de imágenes de esa noche pasaron por mi mente, dándome la sensación de emoción, y las mariposas en el estómago y el asombro que Nessie había sentido esa noche. Me gustaba que su viejo hábito hubiera vuelto.

Nuestros rostros se acercaban lentamente, como inmortalizando cada segundo que pasaba antes de que nuestros labios pudieran tocarse. Casi sentía su aliento en mi boca cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe.

Nos separamos rápidamente sobresaltados.

"Oh, papá…ejem….llegaste temprano"

Alto, pálido, delgado y enfadado. Edward Cullen, mi pesadilla personal, estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos sombríos nos miraban detenidamente.

Demonios, aquí era cuando debía pensar cosas adecuadas… eh …eh ..eh… macetas!, si macetas, muchas macetas, geranios de muchos colores, macetas, macetas….

"No, Nessie. Tu llegas tarde" siseó Edward, mirándonos detenidamente con el seño fruncido

Nessie no respondió nada. _Macetas, macetas, macetas. _Edward parecía confundido. Giró su rostro levemente, dirigiéndose a Nessie.

"¿Macetas?"

Nessie y yo nos volteamos a ver. No me había percatado de que su mano seguía sobre mi rostro y que las coloridas macetas que inundaban mi pensamiento se estaban generando en _su_ mente. _Macetas, macetas, macetas._ Wow, habíamos pensado en la misma ridiculez… _Macetas macetas macetas!!_

"Umm, muchas gracias Jake" me dijo nerviosamente "te veo el domingo" y me beso la mejilla susurrándome al oído "¿Macetas?"

¿Qué? ¿Acaso _cebollas_ era más agradable? Tendría una lista a la mano…

Subió las escalinatas hasta la puerta donde su padre la esperaba, se despidió con la mano.

"Buenas noches, Jacob" soltó semi amablemente Edward

"Igualmente" respondí lo más educado que pude. Nessie entró a la casa y Edward entró tras ella cerrando la puerta después. _Macetas, macetas, macetas_

Tenía que alejarme pronto. _Macetas, macetas, macetas_. Emprendí el viaje de regreso a La Push rápidamente. Cuando estuve los que consideré suficientemente lejos dejé de reprimir mis pensamientos y las macetas escaparon tan pronto como habían llegado, sustituyéndolos encantadores recuerdos de esa maravillosa noche en Harbor Island.

Capítulo 2 coming up: "Tirarme a los tiburones por ti". Read & Review.


	2. Tirarme a los tiburones por ti

The Weeding Ruiner

2. Tirarme a los tiburones

Renéesme's POV

Sentía como si despertase de un sueño sumamente placentero. La luz detrás de mis párpados resultaba molesta y continua. Debía de ser un poco más tarde de lo que había planeado; podía sentir el casi imperceptible calor del sol sobre mi piel, demasiado al oeste para ser las previstas 9 de la mañana de un fabuloso día nublado. Definitivamente no quería despertar. Sentía que flotaba en las sábanas, ligera y suave. Mi mente se despabilaba poco a poco, y recuperaba el control sobre todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Me revolví incómodamente sobre mi cama, sabiéndome incapaz de volverme a dormir. ¿Por qué no querer despertar a la feliz realidad de ésta mañana? Abrí los ojos.

La tenue luz del sol luchaba por colarse por todos los rincones posibles. Suponía que debían ser cerca de las diez de la mañana, por lo que no podía esperar que hubiera alguien en la casa aún. Traté de escuchar más allá de la escalera, pero no avisé ningún bullicio más que el sonido de papel contra papel. Alguien leía el periódico. No podía identificar el olor del todo, muchas personas habían estado en el vestíbulo afuera de mi habitación hacía poco tiempo y los olores se mezclaban en una gran atmosfera nada identificable.

O tal vez, mis sentidos estaban fallando. No los culparía. Los vestigios de emoción de la noche anterior aún hacían correr mi sangre a velocidades anormales, incluso para mí. Me sentía extremadamente feliz; el hombre al que amaba con todas mis fuerzas me amaba lo suficiente como para casarse conmigo. No importaba si yo era un fenómeno, si fuera diferente, o inmortal. Había alguien que me amaba por lo que yo era y no lo que intentaba ser. _Jake…_

Pude haber descubierto la cura para el virus del VIH y aún no sentirme merecedora de tener a Jacob Black a mi lado.

Me deje caer de nuevo en la cama, sonriendo, recordando la noche anterior en Harbor Island. (Aunque de verdad dudaba que no supiera que me encantaba Harbor Island) fue una gran sorpresa para mí. Una de las mejore noches de toda mi vida.

El sonido del periódico ceso y los sustituyeron unos pasos apresurados por las escaleras. Inmediatamente tocaron la puerta. Era Alice.

"Pasa" dije cubriéndome con las sábanas, aparentando estar más dormida que despierta.

"Pensé que nunca te despertarías, duermes como muerta…"

"No es que estuviera en mis planes, simplemente pasó" refunfuñé

Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. "Tienes información que darme"

Abrí mucho los ojos ¿Se refería a lo que yo sabía y ella no _debería_ saber? Si, seguramente no había olvidado su conversación con Jake.

"¿Información?" dije alzando una ceja.

"Así es…cuéntamelo todo!" chilló al final emocionada dando un salto en la cama y metiéndose en las sabanas a mi lado. La verdad no era la única loca de emoción, yo misma me di vueltas en la cama con las manos en la cara, pataleando y gritando.

"Oh Alice!!" solté sin poder contenerlo "Fue maravilloso!"

"Aww, ¡odio imaginarme las cosas!" dijo con ternura.

Reí con ganas e hice la crónica de la noche anterior.

Mi tía Alice no siempre era tan desesperada con los relatos, ya que sencillamente ella "lo sabía". Alice podía ver el futuro o al menos vagas visiones de éste, sólo que ni Jacob ni yo éramos campo autorizado de su extraño poder, que parecía funcionar solamente en humanos y vampiros. De ahí en fuera, ella era un vampiro prodigio. Mi tía Alice era la mejor de todas. Era hermosísima, nunca se enojaba de verdad, y podía guardar secretos _gordos_, a prueba de mi padre (no me malinterpreten, quiero mucho a papá, pero a veces es bueno que no sepa dos o tres cosas) que leía nuestras mentes todo el tiempo con la premura propia de un aduanero quien revisa las maletas de los pasajeros de un camión de migrantes.

Tanto Alice como mi madre asistían a una escuela preparatoria en el centro de Seattle, pude haberme inscrito con ellas, pero estaba tan harta de la Universidad, que decidí echar raíces en la casa y dedicarme al trabajo en una tienda de antigüedades cerca del centro. Siempre decía que mi madre era mi mejor amiga, sin embargo, creo que yo compartía el título con Alice. Ella y mamá eran inseparables.

"Oh Nessie!" se abrazó a mí y yo a ella, presas de felicidad sin comparaciones "Siento que naciste ayer y ahora vas a casarte, OH!"

"Lo sé" dije casi sin aire "No sabes lo feliz que soy"

"Te creo" y me guiñó un ojo "¿Y ahora?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Para cuándo es la boda?¿Me vas a dejar organizarla?"

"Alice, apenas acabamos de formalizar el compromiso…"

"De todas formas, prométemelo" me acercó su mano con el dedo meñique levantado "Voy a organizar tu boda, no quiero que te hagas para atrás…"

Resoplé "No lo haré, te lo he prometido desde siempre, fantaseábamos juntas con el día de mi boda!"

"¡Por eso mismo!" reclamó "Se te va a ocurrir pedirle ayuda a tu mamá y entonces te harás para atrás"

"No creo que mi madre me impida casarme…"

"No, nunca dije eso, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es fanática de las bodas"

"No tenemos que decirle que planeamos la boda del siglo Alice, además…además aún no se los he dicho, tu sabes…."

Mi frase se quedó en el aire. Realmente no sabía cómo decirles a mis padres que me iba a casar. Suponía que esperarían eso tarde o temprano, pero por alguna razón estaba un poco nerviosa. Tanto mi padre como mi madre habían cuidado que mi relación con Jacob no perdiera el piso. Cuándo me enamoré de él y me pidió que fuera su novia aún tenía 10 años (aunque física y mentalmente estaba a punto de salir de la adolescencia) y mis padres consideraron que no era viable empezar una relación con mis pocos años de vida. Así que me enviaron a estudiar a Chilton y luego a Darmouth en New Hampsire (ya tenía la apariencia y los conocimientos necesarios para entrar a universidad). A mi regreso, fue un poco difícil empezar de nuevo, pero no tan difícil como haberme ido. Siempre lo he amado tanto… Aún recuerdo el día que me fui, y seguramente la peor discusión familiar que hemos tenido hasta la fecha.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba; estábamos juntos, nos amábamos y nos íbamos a casar, tan pronto como mi padre nos diera permiso.

"Oh si… decirle a tus padres" tragó saliva, actuando "Yo nunca tuve que hacerlo"

"Jake y yo habíamos pensado que mañana en la reunión sería una buena opción"

"¡¿Enfrente de todos?!" chilló sorprendida.

"Err…pues si" admití nerviosa "es la idea general"

"No creo que tengas muchas complicaciones" dijo tratando de ver algo, aunque fuese borroso, en el futuro de la comida de mañana. "Solo que Edward es muy bueno perdiendo los estribos en reuniones familiares"

Puse los ojos en blanco. Mi padre era fan de "_todo se hace como yo digo_", y por lo general era el primero en iniciar una disputa. Si se negaba a darnos su permiso, estábamos fritos. Tendríamos que fugarnos a Las Vegas y casarnos o hacer la ceremonia en La Push a escondidas. Pero casarnos fugitivamente no era mi plan, quería que mi padre aceptara mi decisión y la avalara. Quería que diera "fe y legalidad" a mi unión con Jake. Era fundamental para mí.

"Quiero que sigas guardando el secreto por el resto del día por favor"

"No te preocupes por mí, tú eres un poco más vulnerable"

"Lo tengo todo controlado, pensaré en macetas todo el día"

"¿Macetas?"

"Claro, funcionan de maravilla"

Tía Alice y yo fuimos las soberanas de la casa entera por casi todo el día. Mis abuelos habían salido: Esme había acompañado a Carlisle probarse la ropa del día siguiente, mis padres habían salido de caza, tío Jasper a su trabajo como fotógrafo, y mis tíos Rosalie y Emmett a continuar con los preparativos de la reunión.

"Si, si, todas blancas, tres docenas" repetía monótonamente tía Alice por el teléfono al encargado de una florería "¿Qué parte de blancas aún no entiende?"

Mientras tanto, yo limpiaba el comedor principal, donde tendríamos la recepción de la boda. El altar estaba casi listo en el jardín, sólo faltaban las rosas blancas. Todo era sencillo y familiar, pero romántico. Tía Alice jamás perdía el estilo.

Después de colgar el teléfono, se dispuso a quitar los alfileres de los toques finales que le había hecho al vestido de Esme; era sencillo, largo, y de un claro color crema. Era un poco opaco y ajustado al cuerpo, la falta tenía una caída espectacular.

Comencé a fantasear con mi propio vestido de novia. Había soñado con él desde pequeña, aunque en mi imaginación, el vestido que yo tenía puesto era una réplica casi exacta del vestido de novia de mi madre. Jamás la había visto con él puesto, excepto en fotos, claro. Y desde muy niña, la imagen de mi madre en su hermoso vestido de novia, en el comedor principal, me cautivaba por completo. Me preguntaba si Alice podría confeccionar uno parecido o saldría con sus innovadoras ideas y me vestiría en un atuendo más parecido a un bañador que a un elegante y acatado vestido de novia. Suspiré resignada.

Alice llevaba el vestido escaleras arriba, ahora sólo esperábamos las flores…

Me senté al pie de la escalera, apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis manos. Esperaba realmente que todo el plan "soltar la bomba" terminara bien…

Jake… ¿qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Pensando en mí tal vez? ¿Extrañándome tanto como yo a él, sin siquiera 24 horas de haberlo dejado de ver?

Suspiré de nuevo.

La puerta principal se abrió y mis tíos Rosalie y Emmett entraron cargados de cosas. La gran imagen de la típica pareja "Queen & King" de un baile de primavera adolescente. La despampanante figura de mi tía Rosalie y su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta sujetaba con ambos brazos muchísimas bolsas. Mi fornido y simpático tío Emmett cargaba con aún más bolsas y plegaba la sombrilla mojada mientras cerraba la puerta con la pierna.

"Nessie, que bueno que estas despierta!" canto el tío Emmett "No hubiera podido aguantar tus ronquidos por más tiempo"

Creo que me sonrojé un poco. "Yo también me alegro de verte, tío"

"Disculpa, tuve un mal día" gruñó

"¿Enserio?¿Por qué?"

"Shooping day" canturreó tía Rose pasando entre nosotros con bolsas de chanel y otras cuantas de Jimmy Choo "Jimmy's para las cuatro"

Dejó una bolsa de cada una a mis pies.

"He decidido que mejor seamos todas madrinas, así que he comprado todos los vestidos iguales; tuvieron que buscar en el inventario más vestidos, sólo había tres en la tienda"

"Si" dijo tío Emmett como quien no quiere la cosa "Y el típico _'aguarde un segundo por favor' _se convirtió en tres horas"

Tía Rose puso los ojos en blanco "Deja de ser tan nena" y subió velozmente hacía su habitación. "Nessie, será mejor que te pruebes el vestido, no quiero tener que arreglarlo mañana"

Tío Emmet también había desaparecido del vestíbulo, así que decidí subir a mi habitación y probarme el vestido.

Me senté en la cama y abrí la bolsa. Era un vestido cocktail color verde seco, ajustado, con un escote redondo y discreto. Las zapatillas eran doradas y había una cajita que contenía una cadena dorada también. Tía Rosalie tenía un gusto único; cada vez que yo iba de compras, terminaba adquiriendo simplemente un par de jeans en Abercrombie & Fitch.

Me probé todo el conjunto frente al espejo. No estaba mal, pero no me gustaba mucho el color, y no era fanática de las faldas diez metros arriba de la rodilla. Tendría que usar chapopote para peinar los rebeldes bucles de mi cabello si quería agarrar mi cabello en algo parecido a una coleta o un moño francés… arreglarme era algo que yo consideraba que no podía hacer sola.

Entonces mi puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

"¿Alguien sabe porque mi habitación se ha convertido en una boutique de Chanel?"

Mi madre no sabía tocar la puerta. De hecho sabía tocar todas menos la mía. Pero ya me había acostumbrado. Había llegado hacía unos momentos (pude oírla llegar). Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con un vestido idéntico al mío con cierta contrariedad. Extendió el vestido y miro repetidamente mi vestido y el de ella.

"Tía Rosalie. Shooping. No preguntes más" dije monótonamente tratando de recoger mi cabello en un intento de peinado decente.

"¿Tengo que ponerme eso?" dijo señalando mi atuendo

"No pensabas ir en jeans, obvio" algo me decía que a mi madre no le parecía adecuado asistir a una boda en jeans, pero lo encontraba muuuy conveniente.

Me di la vuelta para observar la espalda del vestido. Mi madre tenía razón, era un vestido un poco muy sexy para una tranquila renovación de votos nupciales.

Ella se sacó de un jalón la blusa y el pantalón que traía puesto y se metió como pudo en el ajustado y diminuto vestido verde que tía Rosalie había comprado para ella.

Se acercó al espejo a mi lado miramos nuestro reflejo. Parecíamos un par de hermanas apesadumbradas en un sensual vestido corto. Yo era ligeramente más alta que ella pero no por ello más agraciada. Su cabello era rojo oscuro y ondulado, su piel era igual de blanca y sus ojos de color miel derretido. Su rostro guardaba una belleza especial y tenía una expresión para cada sentimiento que cruzaba su cabeza. Tía Alice decía que mamá se empeñaba en esconder lo hermosa que era, pero yo pensaba que por más que vistiera en jeans y sudaderas aguadas XXL no había forma de que se viera mal. La forma de nuestros ojos era parecidísima, y parecía que adoptábamos las mismas posturas, pero se debía más a la similitud de nuestros cuerpos. Ambos vestidos nos llegaban a cinco dedos rodilla arriba, se ajustaba en la cintura dejaba al descubierto la clavícula. Era un vestido espectacular, solo que no éramos muy asiduas a los minivestidos.

"Tu padre va a matarnos" dijo desaprobatoriamente, negando con la cabeza y mirándose con las manos en las caderas.

"Claro, mamá" dije sarcásticamente regresando a la cama "Es tan probable como que le de un infarto"

Comenzamos a quitarnos el vestido y regresar a nuestros jeans roídos nada fashion.

"Además no fue nuestra idea, nosotros hubiéramos ido con un mantel amarrado a la cintura"

Mamá rió por lo bajo y dobló cuidadosamente su vestido.

"Hablando de tu padre…"Me empezó a entrar un mal presentimiento. Traté de no mirarla "Ayer por la noche estaba un poco inquieto por el curso de tus pensamientos".

Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Le parece que has estado ocultando algo"

"¿ocultando algo?, ¿cómo voy a poder ocultarle algo a él?" De hecho todos sabíamos que sí podía.

Me miró significativamente. "No te estoy echando en cara lo de ocultar cosas, tu sabes que por mí está bien, confío en tu juicio"

"¿Entonces?"

"Precisamente por eso. Hay cosas que nos gustaría que nos dijeras…o por lo menos a mí sí, tu sabes… de mujer a mujer"

Me empezaron a sudar las manos…_¿acaso sabía…? _No, no era posible, Jake no hubiera… además si se tratara de eso, no estaría así de tranquila, ¿o sí?

"Ehh…no se a que te refieres" tenía que desviar el tema. Si por alguna razón se me ocurría mencionarle a mi madre que estaba comprometida, no dudaría que mi padre se lo sacaría en cualquier momento. Mi madre era muy fácil de leer. Aunque técnicamente no debería de suceder, porque mi padre no podía leer los pensamientos de mamá tan sencillamente como los de los demás y sin la previa cooperación de ella. Sin embargo era malísima mintiendo y muy débil en el chantaje.

"Bueno" dijo nerviosamente. Nada, nada entendible. ¿Si lo sabía por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? "No es que quiera entrometerme entre Jake y tú, y yo sé que ya eres mayor y haces lo que quieres y me debería de valer un comino…"

Oh no! Lo sabía. Estaba segura. Sabía de mi compromiso con Jake. Tenía que suplicarle que tratara de todas las maneras posibles guardar el secreto sólo por una noche. Arggg. Me tapé la cara con las manos.

"Lo sabes…"

Me pareció que titubeó un poco. "Bueno, no es que no me lo imaginara claro, es muy normal, lo entiendo perfectamente…."

Parecía que había ensayado la conversación antes, sentía como un deja vú, como si ya hubiéramos tenido esa conversación antes. Pero ¿Por qué no estaba emocionada, ni enojada, ni intrigada…?

"Por favor, procura mantenerlo lejos de papá…tan sólo por hoy"

"¿Decirle? Oh, claro que no, son tus cosas, ya no tenemos ningún derecho…menos en eso…no para nada…no a tu edad…técnicamente, claro…" Mi mamá no era nada buena con las palabras, pero no tan mala como en ese momento. ¿Así es como se comportan las madres cuando saben que sus hijas están a punto de casarse? No lo creo. Empecé a cocinar sospechas de que tal vez, no estuviéramos hablando de lo mismo.

"Sólo que, no lo sé… me hubiera gustado que me lo platicaras" río como si riera de un chiste de humor negro "de mujer a mujer digo, yo sé que es algo muy importante en tu relación con Jake, y que es muy adecuado que no lo traigas en la cabeza todo el día por si tu padre se llegase a enterar de cosas que no debería y bla bla bla"

Dios, no estaba entendiendo nada de nada "Mamá…"

"No, Nessie, está muy bien" me cortó "yo soy la entrometida. Si no me has contado nada en todo este tiempo es por algo y…

Pero si acabábamos de comprometernos la noche pasada! "¿Todo éste tiempo?"

"Si, desde tu regreso de New Hampsire" dijo dudosamente "te juro que nunca había visto a Jake más contento en toda mi vida" e hizo un gesto que no alcancé a comprender del todo.

¿Desde mi regreso de New Hampsire? "¿Mamá, de que cosas estás hablando?"

Pareció dudar de mi propia contrariedad. "Mira, Nessie yo se que la vida sexual es algo muy privado, pero eres mi hija y siempre sueles contarme todo, solo espero que te esté siendo una bonita experiencia…"

Parpadeé unas tres veces con el seño fruncido. Así que todo era una plática más de sexo…(Oh claro! Ya habíamos tenido este tipo de conversaciones antes…) inevitablemente era un alivio. O sea que no sabían de mi compromiso, pero mi padre se percató de que había reprimido mis pensamientos últimamente… mmm que falta de imaginación. Reí con ganas. O sin ganas tal vez, porque la verdad no había tenido sexo en mi vida.

"Ha ha… "Aún así no podía decir la verdad…si negaba la cosa del sexo, tendría que decir lo del compromiso… ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser esconder la noticia de tu boda de tus padres por sólo una noche? No es algo que intentes más de una vez en la vida supongo… Traté de sonar muy natural "Ahh si..el sexo..muy…bueno ..er…" para parecer alguien que lleva practicándolo por varios meses, no sonaba muy convincente.

"¿De verdad?" Sonrió interesada y con esa cara rara que ponen las mamas cuando sus hijas menstrúan por primera vez.

Eso no podía estar pasando. No iba a contarle a mi madre mi inexistente vida sexual.

"Tú sabes…más de lo mismo" ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?

"¿Más de lo mismo?" repitió sin comprender o tal vez imaginando cosas que no era adecuado que imaginara.

"No es que pase todos los días" aclaré rápidamente "Quiero decir…que siempre es igual…ehh…" Adjetivos, adjetivos, adjetivos. Estaba empezando a imaginar cosas que yo tampoco debería. No necesitaba muchos adjetivos, sólo necesitaba pensar en Jake "tierno, romántico, especial…" traté de decirlo con la expresión más soñadora posible.

Mamá alzó una ceja "Mmm… y ¿Sólo eso?"

¿Cómo que _sólo eso_? "Errr….."

"¿No vas a decir algo así como…salvaje, sensacional o erótico?"

"Mamá!!" ¡No!, definitivamente no iba a decir eso. Me sobresalté de golpe y me cercioré de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

"¿Qué? Es muy sano disfrutarlo"

"Lo disfruto tal y como es, mamá, muchas gracias" dije cerrando los ojos para concentrarme bien en las ideas y que no viera mi vergüenza por su creciente preocupación por que _disfrutara del sexo._

Entonces sonrió "De acuerdo" me dio unas palmadas amistosas sobre mi pierna "Sólo piensa muy bien las cosas, Nessie"

Asentí agitadamente.

"Iré a bajarle la bastilla a este… este…este disfraz de table dancer" hizo un puchero y salió de la habitación a paso humano y ligero.

Cerró la puerta al salir, y yo me recargué en ella dejándome caer hasta el suelo. Abrasé mis rodillas con mis brazos. _Estuvo cerca…_

Sin embargo, las pláticas con mamá siempre amedrentaban mis tormentos. Odiaba tener que ocultarle cosas, nunca lo hacía a menos que fuera muy necesario…

No quería que supiera algunos aspectos nada simpáticos de mi relación con mi novio simplemente porque odiaba que se preocupara por mí. No quería contagiarla con mis propias angustias.

Tal vez Jake y yo hubiéramos llegado a _ese _punto demasiado pronto si no tuviéramos miedo de que mi padre lo viera en nuestras cabezas (no es que no hayamos llegado muy muy cerca). Mi padre podía llegar a ser muy irracional a veces, así que decidimos no meternos en líos… sin embargo lo principal era que yo había decidido esperar. Por demasiadas causas que me costaba trabajo recordar cada vez que estaba con Jake, pero que se adherían a mi cabeza como muchos post it. Sin contar la excesiva vigilancia de papá, estaba mi inexperiencia con otros hombres (jamás había habido nadie aparte de Jake en mi vida) y sobretodo la incertidumbre de su inmortalidad, cosa en la que prefería no pensar pero que inevitablemente salía a flote… ¿No debería despedirme de él en lugar de atarme más a él? ¿Y si al final…al final… al final cedía su poder como lobo alpha y al mismo tiempo cedía su inmortalidad? No podría soportarlo de ninguna manera. Tendría que encontrar una forma de terminar con mi propia inmortalidad… ¿Qué diría mi familia acerca de mi plan? Les rompería el corazón a mis padres. Y muy en el fondo, sabía que era la principal causa por la que mi padre se opondría a nuestra cercanía… Jake moriría algún día. Yo nunca.

Empecé a sentir el típico nudo en la garganta. Odiaba pensar en eso. Las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos despacio, y solía notarlo hasta que dejaba de ver completamente.

Era muy egoísta de mi parte querer que mandara al diablo todas las reglas y convenios de su tribu por conservar su inmortalidad. Pero yo no podría vivir mientras él muriera. A estas alturas no podía imaginarme la vida sin Jake. Sería atravesar más allá del dolor.

Jake me había pedido de muchas maneras que zanjara el tema y que dejara el problema en sus manos. Así que hacía lo posible por no sacar nunca el tema a colación y pretender que no pensaba en ello. Sin embargo, ese problema era el lastimoso escenario de nuestra relación.

Las traviesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, así que, pronosticando un día largo a la mañana siguiente, me recosté en la cama, dispuesta a olvidarme de todo por unas horas.

Y así fue. La primera hora del siguiente día resulto ser escandalosamente inapropiada para una tranquila mañana familiar.

"BELLA! ¿QUE JODIDOS HAS HECHO?"

Los irritantes gritos de tía Alice inundaron mi sueño, despertándome sobresaltada.

"¿Pensabas que iba a aparecerme como cabaretera en la boda de mis suegros?"

"¡Destruiste la caída de la falda por completo!"

"Difícilmente se le puede llamar falda"

Me revolví en las sábanas incómodamente y me puse una almohada sobre las orejas.

"Dame eso, lo repararé"

"De ninguna manera! He logrado que deje de parecer un bañador speedo!"

"¡Dios! Recuérdame no hablarte por el resto del día"

"¡Bien! Si me necesitas mándame un correo electrónico"

Oí refunfuños y pesados pasos bajando la escalera. Tras unos cuantos chasquidos de lenguas la calma regresó momentáneamente. El creciente bullicio escaleras abajo me decía que debía estar levantada ya. De seguro todos ya estaban listos. _Dientres._

Me levanté como relámpago e hice lo posible por parecer más despierta que dormida frente al espejo. Mi rostro me devolvía la misma expresión con el entrecejo fruncido de preocupación y los dientes superiores mordiendo el labio ansiosamente. Era casi el gran día.

Me metí en el vestido y traté de encontrar el modo perfecto de acomodar mi gran masa de rulos desperdigados. Estaba a punto del desquicio cuando llegó tía Alice con cara de pocos amigos y un montón de cepillos y pinzas y productos raros.

"Espero que tu atuendo se haya salvado de convertirse en una túnica sacerdotal"

Me miré hacia abajo estúpidamente.

"Llevo décadas subestimando los alcances de Bella"

Quería que dejara de despotricar contra mamá y sus santurronerías para poder salvar mi vida. Mi peinado era lo más primordial ahora.

"Alice, mi pelo" dije señalando mi cabeza frenéticamente.

"Tu cara" dijo preocupada.

Me miré de nuevo en el espejo. Mi rostro nervioso, arrugado y tenso me miraba con apremio.

"Nessie, no te vas a casar hoy"

"Como si lo fuera, he estado pensando un millón de posibilidades para el desenlace de la recepción"

Tía Alice puso los ojos en blanco. "Aunque pudiera verlo, no serviría de nada; cambias mucho de parecer"

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. "Papá va a sufrir un espasmo cardiaco y va a padecer arterioesclerosis por los próximos cincuenta siglos"

"Deja de imaginar tonterías, lo que pasa pasará, simple"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo" dije entrecerrando los ojos.

"Ven aquí y siéntate ya; vas a lamentar salir con el aspecto que tienes ahora, generaciones enteras de pájaros pueden vivir en tu cabeza"

Miré de nuevo mi reflejo: un completo desastre.

Afortunadamente, tía Alice era demasiado buena en estas cosas, la última vez que me miré en el espejo antes de salir de mi habitación me gustaba mucho mi aspecto, aunque esa arruga entre las cejas no podía desaparecer. Tía Alice había dicho que podía implantarme un injerto de piel y aún así no lograr que desapareciera. Tenía que relajarme, respirar hondo y pensar en macetas.

Bajé las escaleras aprisa. Faltaba media hora para la ceremonia y casi todos estaban listos ya. Carlisle y Esme recibían cordialmente a los invitados (En ese momento estaban llegando Tanya y mis tías lejanas que vivían en Alaska). Mamá y mis tías discutían arduamente cómo acomodar las flores y dónde poner los adornos que estaban de sobra ("_Podríamos meterlos bajo tu puñetera falda, Bella, hay mucho espacio ahí abajo"_). Papá y tío Jasper conversaban con el sudamericano Nahuel y otros cuantos personajes cuyos nombres no recordaba (Nahuel era un poco desesperante… me miraba siempre tan…tan… ¿espeluznantemente?), me parecía que todos venían del Amazonas, por su oscura tez y robusto cuerpo. Pretendí estar muy interesada viendo a tío Emmett jugar solitario con unas cartas sobre la mesa antes de que Nahuel pudiera encontrarse con mi mirada. La verdad es que era un poco acosador, no quería tener que entablar una conversación con él a menos que fuera muy, muy necesario.

En quince minutos, el lugar parecía lleno. Muchos estaban ya en sus lugares; incluso el cura estaba preparado para comenzar. Jake aún no había llegado. "_Estaré ahí, temprano" _claaaro_._ ¿Se habría retractado?

Divisé al abuelo Charlie y Sue buscando sus asientos. Sue caminaba tomada de su brazo, y el abuelo Charlie caminaba con su bastón pero a paso seguro. Había tenido un problema de salud que llamaba _"ahh no pasa nada, es la maldita espalda"_. Mamá parecía siempre muy preocupada por sus fuertes dolores, y el abuelo trataba de no mostrarse muy adolorido. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo conseguía.

Saludé a ambos con la mano.

"Ahí estas muñeca! Ven a saludar a tu viejo!"

"Hola Sue, hola abuelo, ¿Cómo sigue tu espalda?" Me acerqué a abrazarlo.

"Pues ya sabes, jodiendo" Me reí. Pero Sue le dio un cariñoso golpe en el brazo. "Pero nada de qué preocuparse… te ves radiante hoy, Nessie"

"Gracias"

"¿Ha llegado Jacob, Nessie? No logro encontrarlo" Preguntó Sue

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de esconder mi creciente decepción al respecto. "Aún no"

"Nunca cambiará"

"Dejen al pobre chico" rió el abuelo Charlie y me guiñó un ojo "Así nunca va a querer sentar cabeza y no viviremos para su boda"

Sue chasqueó la lengua.

Di un respingo. No me gustaba presionarlo de ninguna manera, además la impuntualidad era parte de su personalidad, pero las mariposas en mi estómago estaban experimentando una reproducción alarmante y necesitaba que estuviera ahí.

Los asistentes comenzaron a tomar sus asientos y la ceremonia comenzó.

Tía Alice tiró de mi mano para llevarme al principio del pasillo por donde pasaríamos en categoría de madrinas.

"¿Quieres concentrarte? Será mejor que tu boda sea en Las Vegas ahogada de borracha y a lo mejor y dejas de parecer estreñida para el gran día"

"Es que…"

La marcha nupcial sonó en ese momento y tía Alice se puso un dedo sobre los labios, enfadada.

Respiré hondo. De verdad, tenía que ganar práctica en esto de las bodas o me daría un colapso cuando tratara de llegar por mí misma al altar algún día.

La típica procesión de las madrinas era todo un hit. Mi tía Alice adoraba las bodas, jamás permitía que algo saliera mal. Las cuatro caminamos despacio, erguidas y sonriendo. Detrás de nosotros, Esme, en su precioso vestido color claro, saludaba a los presentes con una gran sonrisa.

Se veía sumamente bonita, caminando al altar como su primera vez hacía cien años…

La ceremonia fue tranquila y tierna. Los abuelos renovaron sus votos y se juraron por lo menos otros 50 años de amor incondicional.

Entonces el cura preguntó divertido "¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción en la unión de la pareja?" Todos nos reímos, por supuesto que no.

"OH! PEDASO DE IMBÉCIL"

Todos nos volvimos para mirar a Carmen, una vampira amiga de la familia sentada en la última fila y quien no había vacilado en soltar una tanda de blasfemias. Personalmente estaba un poco sorprendida de que fuera tan mal educada como para interrumpir una boda. Sujetaba su silla por el respaldo, de manera que las patas la separaban de las ruedas de una motocicleta que había llegado quemando llantas por la parte de atrás y casi la derriba por completo.

"Señora, le suplico que me disculpe"

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Alto, apresurado y sumamente apuesto: a Jacob Black no le alcanzaba la vida para ser una persona normal.

Bajó de su motocicleta y se quitó el casco apremiantemente, disculpándose con Carmen con las manos arriba, como temiendo que la vampira fuera atacarle. "…lo que pasa es que venía un poco tarde"

"¡Casi me pasas tu estúpida cosa por encima!"

"Querida, es sólo una motocicleta" Su esposo Eleazar trataba de tranquilizarla.

"Pudo haber arruinado mi peinado" respondió Carmen agresivamente y retocándose su cabellera. "Los jóvenes de hoy… voy a chuparle toda la sangre a quien te haya expedido tu licencia de conducir"

Jake la miró preocupado y se separó de ella agitando las manos "De verdad lo siento mucho, sinceramente su peinado no sufrió ningún daño!...je je ¡se ve usted fenomenal, mire ese vestido! de verdad le favorece mucho…"

Eleazar alzó una ceja. "¿Estas ligando con mi esposa?"

Todos los presentes observaban la escena curiosamente. Tía Alice se estaba riendo y tío Emmett gritaba divertido "pelea, pelea". Papá gruñó y mamá se tapó la cara con una mano.

Carmen y Eleazar pudieron haberse cenado a Jake entre los dos, pero Tanya se levantó y logró tranquilizarlos y hacer que tomaran sus sillas y se fueran a sentar muy lejos de él.

Jake pareció notar que todos lo estaban mirando y sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco. Se pasó una mano por el cabello nerviosamente "Err…¿Qué tal?".

Más valía tarde que nunca. Tenía que amarlo demasiado como para pasar por alto el hecho de que había llegado casi media hora tarde y aún así sentir por todo mi cuerpo el alivio que causaba su presencia. De hecho, estaba reprimiendo el urgente impulso de salir corriendo y echarme en sus fuertes brazos y abrazarme a su ancha espalda. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por encima de las cabezas de la gente. Sus ojos ofrecían una disculpa abiertamente, a lo que negué divertidamente con la cabeza. No me importaba su poco ortodoxa manera de llegar, sólo que estuviera ahí.

"Ejem, ejem" El cura tosió un poco para que todos recordáramos que la ceremonia aún no había terminado. "Pues bien, como les decía… ¿Hay alguna otra objeción?"

*********

La ceremonia terminó sin más imprevistos y me encontraba con Jake en la cocina, sirviendo champán para hacer el brindis. (La verdad sólo Jake, Nahuel, yo y los humanos bebíamos, los demás aborrecían los manjares humanos)

"Dios, esa Carmen sí que da miedo" comentó asomándose cautelosamente por la puerta entreabierta para poder recortar a los invitados. "Tiene pinta de poder hacer incisiones kilométricas con esas uñas… Eh!! ¿Qué hace ese pesado de Nahuel aquí? Odio verlo"

Me reí. Jake tenía las puntadas de un pequeño niño de cinco años. "¿Sabes? Debería estar sumamente enfadada contigo"

Se volvió rápidamente y cerró la puerta. "¡Oh vamos! Tienes que admitir que fue muy divertido"

"Mamá dice que arruinar bodas es parte de tu personalidad" dije recordando los reproches que mamá hacía de Jake y su descontrolado comportamiento. No se podía estar más lejos que él de un chico socialité.

"Alguien debería decirle que guardar resentimientos es malo" Río por lo bajo "Espero que no quiera vengarse y arruinar la nuestra"

"Por favor!, mamá nunca haría algo así"

"Además es una exageración decir que _arruiné _su boda, no es como que me bajé los pantalones en la fiesta…simplemente llegué tarde"

"¿Y qué me dices de las segundas bodas de plata de mi tía Alice y tío Jasper?"

Pareció buscar en su memoria "Oh ya... mmm creo que llegué tarde"

"¿De verdad?, Tía Alice jura que terminaste con todo el whisky escoses que había y mostraste un poco más que tus habilidades de _stripper_" dije entrecerrando los ojos.

Jake enrojeció "¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ¡Ni siquiera lo viste!"

No, la verdad es que no lo había visto. Era muy pequeña y me había quedado dormida en algún punto de la aburrida fiesta de puras parejitas bailando.

"Bien, espero que no quieras seguir con la tradición y llegar tarde a nuestra boda"

"Mientras sea _nuestra_ boda, seré el primero en llegar"

Sonreí.

Me apoyé sobre la encimera contemplando las copas de champán listas para el brindis. Todos los presentes ya estaban sentados en el comedor principal, y Jake y yo nos miramos nerviosos el uno al otro. Sentí por un momento la boca seca.

Jake respiró hondo.

"Todo saldrá bien, todos se van a emocionar mucho" dije tratando de tranquilizarlo. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba, apoyado con los codos sobre el desayunador y lo abracé por detrás rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Apoyé mi mejilla contra su espalda y juré poder oír el acelerado latir de su corazón.

"Tienes razón" dijo viviéndose hacia mí sonriendo, atrayéndome con sus brazos.

"Alice va a querer casarnos ahora mismo" bromee. Acaricié su mejilla para que pudiera ver mi conversación con tía Alice y lo emocionada que estaba por mi compromiso… y lo mucho que lo había extrañado el día anterior…y las dudas que tenía sobre nuestra vida juntos, nuestra inmortalidad y …y …y …

"Nessie" Me miró seriamente. Enfoqué mi mirada en sus ojos, olvidando mis cavilaciones. Olvidaba cuánto odiaba el sorprenderme pensando en esos asuntos. Estaba inusualmente desconcentrada.

Asentí efusivamente. Debería de estar muy feliz, ese día pediría mi mano en matrimonio, o como él lo llamaba "_tirarme a los tiburones por ti_". No tenía más que ser feliz.

Sentí sus cálidos labios sobre mi frente. "Vamos ya, sólo estamos aplazando la boda"

Ahogué mi risa y me separé de él para tomar la charola de copas. Salimos de la cocina juntos.

"Oh, Nessie trae pronto esas copas, que según el médico cada vez mi cuerpo aguanta menos…pamplinas" decía el abuelo Charlie agitando las manos.

"Charlie!" exclamó Sue con gesto reprobatorio.

"Papá, no creo que deberías poner a prueba las palabras de los médicos" dijo mamá tratando de quitarle la copa que al abuelo había tomado de la bandeja que llevaba yo en las manos.

"Tengo 66 años, Bella, no soy enfermo terminal" Mamá volteó los ojos y se sentó resignada. "Bien, espero que me permitan hacer el brindis"

"¡Oh, claro Charlie!" dijo la abuela Esme muy emocionada tomando su asiento al lado del abuelo Carlisle.

Todos tomamos nuestros asientos. Ya era un poco tarde y sólo quedaban mi familia, los abuelos Charlie y Sue, Seth, Tanya y Jacob. Quedamos sentados lo más lejos posible de mis padres ("_Jake…no es para tanto"_).

"Ejem, ejem" carraspeó el abuelo Charlie para empezar su discurso " Antes que nada me permito felicitar a mis consuegros favoritos Esme y Carlisle por sus 100 años de feliz matrimonio…"

Esme y Carlisle sonrieron.

"A mi punto de vista no es muy fácil, ni aunque yo fuera un vampiro… suelo estropear todo, no creo que cambiaría"

A eso Sue y mi mama se rieron.

"Y cualquier persona normal me hubiera preguntado _'¿Cómo aguantas a los alcahuetes que se llevaron a tu hija?'"_ (muchísimas más risas de casi todos)"Yo les respondería que conocerlos fue de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida"

Oír hablar al abuelo Charlie así no era algo que pasara todos los días. Sue tenía los ojos vidriosos, mamá lo miraba intensamente y Esme estaría llorando a moco tendido si pudiera. Incluso yo sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.

"Así que… un brindis, por los …ehh…siglos que vienen, muchas felicidades Carlisle y Esme"

Todos reímos y levantamos nuestras copas. "¿A alguien le gustaría agregar algo?"

Todos se miraron unos a otros, y Jake y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. No había mejor oportunidad. Aunque Jake pareciera soldado a su silla, tire de su mano y me levanté con todo y mi copa. Vi de reojo como Alice levantaba los pulgares en señal de ánimo y como todos los demás nos miraban atentamente.

"Err…" comencé sin recordar momentáneamente lo que quería decir.

"¡Qué buen champán!" exclamo Jake de repente. Lo miré incrédula y con el seño fruncido.

Él me devolvió la mirada angustiado, como un niño pequeño que se acababa de hacer pipí en sus calzones. _Eres un idiota…_

Todos nos miraron con una ceja alzada, silenciosos. Duramos tanto tiempo petrificados que tío Emmett tuvo que carraspear para hacernos recordar que aún no habíamos dicho nada más que estupideces.

"¿Querías decir algo, Nessie?"Preguntó el abuelo Charlie aún de pie "Porque creo que voy a necesitar más champán"

Y el bullicio volvió a estallar. Miré enfadada a Jake, cuyo hámster mental parecía no querer correr aún.

"No, ni una copa más, Papá"

"Oh, Bella, déjalo que haga lo que quiera"

"No, Charlie, Bella tiene razón"

"Dicen por ahí que ayuda al corazón"

"Esas son tonterías"

Así que tomé la situación por los cuernos "¡Jake y yo vamos a casarnos!"

Todos se fueron callando de uno por uno. Incluso el abuelo Charlie dejó de renegar por más champán. La mano de Jake temblaba un poco bajo la mía y con tanto silencio podía oír su acelerado corazón.

Mi mirada periférica logró captar la cara de asombro del abuelo Charlie, con todo y su copa en alto; la incredulidad de tía Rosalie, la diversión de tío Emmett, la efusividad escondida de tía Alice y al inexpresivo tío Jasper; la felicidad absoluta de la abuela Esme y sobre todo los desorbitados ojos de mamá y la parálisis de papá.

Nadie habló por unos segundos tal vez, pero me parecieron un montón de tiempo.

"Ya decía yo que íbamos a necesitar más champán…" comentó el abuelo Charlie como quien no quiere le cosa.

Sue tiró de él y lo sentó en su silla. Todos nos seguían mirando. Algunos se revolvían incómodamente en su silla, sin querer ser los primeros en romper el silencio.

"¿Qué?" atinó a soltar papá casi falto de aliento.

Oh no, algo indescriptible en su rostro me decía que estábamos en aprietos. Sujeté con fuerza la mano de Jake. ¿Acaso no pensaba decir ni una sola palabra? Era _yo _quien me estaba arrojando a los tiburones por él…

"Papá" traté de ser clara, con la mejor dicción posible "Jake y yo hemos decidido casarnos"

Papá se puso rígido, y la tensión se fue apoderando de la habitación que inexplicablemente me parecía que se hacía más pequeña. Traté de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la noche en Harbor Island, ya que si las cosas se ponían muy fuera de control, podríamos decir solamente _"¡ja ja papá caíste! Feliz día de los inocentes!"_ Sin embargo me fue imposible, y mi desobediente memoria comenzó a desplegar todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos; las centellantes luces sobre el puerto, la tierna música de Glenn Miller, Jake arrodillado enfrente de la multitud y mi corazón acelerado de júbilo. _Maldita sea._

Papá me miraba incrédulo, siguiendo el curso de mis pensamientos tan de cerca incluso de lo que yo era capaz.

"Suficiente" dijo dando un golpe sobre la mesa. Todos lo miraron sobresaltados.

"¡Edward!" reprimió tía Alice. Tío Jasper le tomó una mano y la miró significativamente para que se callara.

"No sé a qué viene todo esto, pero será mejor que lo discutamos luego…"

Iba a responder. Responder muy feo. ¿Discutirlo luego? ¿Cómo que luego? ¿Mi casamiento era como un tema de oficina?¿Que se pudiera posponer así solamente? Pero en eso Jake salió de su trance espontáneo.

"No creo que podamos _discutirlo luego_, Edward" dijo con fiereza "He venido con la firme intención de pedir la mano de Nessie en matrimonio y no me voy a ir hasta que lo consiga"

Papá lo miro irritado.

"No estoy diciendo incoherencias, y lo sabes" continuó Jake, con una seguridad que no sabía de dónde había salido "La amo mucho más de lo que te imaginas, creo que podemos ser muy felices juntos"

Sentí su mano apretar la mía. Lo miré y vi en sus ojos aquella decisión que me hacía sentir tan segura.

Entonces papá se levanto de su silla "¿Hacerla feliz? ¡Ja! No tienes ni la más mínima idea, Jacob"

"Pero papá…"

"No, Nessie, no puedo dejarte casarte con un hombre que se va a morir en un par de años"

Tensión total. Había dado justo en la herida. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y el aire que entraba por mi nariz ardía en mis pulmones. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía mencionar la muerte de Jake como hablar de la economía del país?

"No cuestiono el amor que le tengas…"

"¿Sabes qué?" explotó Jake "Estoy tan harto de ti que no me alcanzan las palabras para explicártelo! ¿Por qué no dejas que nos las arreglemos solos eh? Nessie ya no usa pañales…

"¿Cómo te atreves?"

"Mira, a mí siempre me ha valido un rábano lo que pienses, pero Nessie realmente quería tener tu bendición, así que dinos de una vez"

"No voy a permitir que me hables así en mi propia casa"

"¡Pues salgamos de aquí! Por mi no hay ningún problema"

Sentía algo caliente resbalar por mis mejillas. Papá nunca había sido tan frío como para exponer las intimidades de nuestros tormentos…

Papá y Jake se miraban intensamente, ambos levantados de sus asientos. Sentía como la pulsación de su corazón se aceleraba.

"Esto es más que un juego de niños Jacob" dijo papá cuidando ser muy claro "Me estas pidiendo la mano de Nessie, aún cuando sabes que vas a morir pero no sabes cuándo, e incluso cuando dudas de la fuerza de la imprimación porque Nessie no es humana...puede ser que estés malinterpretando lo que sientes, no sería la primera vez"

"Edward…" advirtió mamá apenas con aliento "No hagas esto…"

No fui capaz de discernir qué fue lo último que vi. Pero de repente, ni Jake ni papá estaban en sus asientos, y la puerta que daba al jardín ser partió en dos; ambos rodaban por el suelo forcejeando, entre golpes y puñetazos.

No podía creer que de verdad aquello estuviera sucediendo. Corrí hacia el jardín mientras mi respiración se hacía tan agitada que comencé a hiperventilar. "¡Jake! ¡Detente!"

Mamá se apresuró a salir al jardín también, junto con tía Alice y tío Emmett. Entre los tres trataron de sujetarlos por la fuerza, hasta que tía Alice estuvo entre ambos, papá con los brazos en la espalda aprensados bajo los fuertes brazos de tío Emmett y mamá apartando a Jake por la cintura.

"¡Lárgate!" ordeno furiosamente papá.

Jake respiraba agitadamente y un hilo de sangre recorría su frente. "Esto es más que un juego de niños Ed" dijo burlonamente tratando de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco. "Voy a casarme con Nessie, cuando sea y cómo sea, quieras o no"

"Hagas lo que hagas, no quiero volverte a ver en esta casa"

"No me verás ni el polvo, sanguijuela"

Se deshizo del secuestro de mamá sin mirar atrás y camino hacia mí, lo contemplé con ojos angustiados e incrédulos, apenas podía contener mis sollozos. Su cara dura y fría me miraba impacientemente. "¿Vienes o te quedas?"

Reprimí el llanto. Me estaba dando a escoger entre mi familia y él, ¿qué clase de juego estaban jugando todos?, sentía como mi corazón se desquebrajaba.

"Respóndeme"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No pienso soportar esto el resto de mi vida, así que elige; vienes conmigo a La Push o te quedas aquí"

"Jake…"

"No hay manera de tener ambas cosas Nessie, elige ahora"

Le miré pasmada, con la boca abierta. Pude haberle dicho muchas cosas, entre ellas el dolor que causaba su incomprensión; no podía elegir entre mi familia y él, siempre habían sido parte del mismo paquete. Sin embargo me quede callada, lágrimas cayendo sobre mis mejillas. Esperaba ese tipo de reacciones incluso de papá, pero nunca de Jake.

"Bien" dijo e hizo un ademán de retirarse "Sólo pensé que de verdad significaba algo importante para ti…"

"Dime que no estás haciendo esto por favor…"

Frunció los labios y miro hacia otro lado antes de volver a fijar su intensa y lastimosa mirada sobre mí de nuevo, sin decir nada.

Mi corazón se hacía añicos con cada segundo en silencio que corría. No lo podía creer; Jake ahí, parado, esperando a que eligiera entre mi familia y él, el eterno amor de mi vida. No podía perder a mi familia, ¿a quién regresaría cuando Jake…cuando Jake muriera?¿Quién me quedaría al final, cuando todos murieran?. Jake estba siendo incomprensible, furioso y egoísta, dominado por la ira. ¿Podría ser que mi padre tuviera razón y que de verdad no estuviéramos imprimados y todo esto fuera una tontería? No podía ser, no podía ser…No quería que fuera cierto,yo sabía que todos los dudaban, pero ¿Jake dudaba del poder de la imprimación?¿No creía en nosotros?¿No seguiría luchando para que las piezas del rompecabezas funcionaran?... "No puedo"

Cerré los ojos para descansar mis ojos irritados por las lágrimas.

"¿Qué?" atinó a decir

"¡No puedo!" grité "Si no te importa lo que yo sienta, perfecto, vete… ahh y toma esto" me saqué el anillo de un jalón y se lo entregué bruscamente.

Me miró fijamente "Así que esto es todo… ¡después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! Me he estado muriendo por casarme contigo desde que naciste, te esperé todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos, no rompí ni una sola regla…"

"El amor no es canjeable... supongo que soportaste tanto para romperme el corazón ahora…"

"No sabes lo que dices…"

"Jake" interrumpí con la poca concordancia que me quedaba "No hagas como si no lo supieras…no estamos imprimados, no funciona igual"

Las palabras ardieron sobre mis labios.

Se puso rígido, me miro directo a los ojos. Oía su corazón acelerarse con rabia y juré poder ver algo cristalino en sus ojos.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue de la casa, azotando las puertas. Sentía que mis oídos se tapaban y mis pulmones se hinchaban por la hiperventilación. Al final era verdad, había sido capaz de irse de mi lado. No había magia, no había nada. El aire a mi alrededor seguía impregnado con el aroma de su piel…

Sentía que no sentía nada. Ni las reprimendas de mamá, ni los gritos de papá; ni los brazos de tía Alice a mí alrededor, ni el suelo bajo mis pies, ni nada.

Lo último que oí antes de salir corriendo lejos, muy, muy lejos, lejos incluso de mi familia, lejos del recuerdo de los duros ojos de papá, fue el último "crack" de mi desquebrajado corazón. Si no tenía a Jake, no tenía nada.


	3. Jacob el vampiro

_Notas de la autora__: Ningún personaje me pertenece (excepto Chad, en novio de Leah je je ) Muchas gracias a los lectores de éste fanfict._

_Gracias a :__mayiya,beautifly92, Laire Elizabeth Masen,Darla Gilmore,lau1993,Kokoro Cullen,Aeryn Hale17,Gwendy-weasley,Chindys,strawberryxoxo,Bella Swan Cullen Masen y Candy Belle Cullen por sus reviews._

* * *

The Weeding Ruiner

**

* * *

**

**3. - Jacob el vampiro**.

"¿Jake?...¡Jake!"

Me parecía oír una voz lejana, irreconocible y punzante, pero no lograba despabilarme del todo.

"¡A la madre! Jake ¿Qué haces aquí?"

No podía abrir los ojos bien, me sentía cansado y muy pesado. "¿Mmmph?"

"Jake ¿Puedes oírme?" la voz era femenina, aguda y sus decibeles iban en aumento.

Traté de abrir los ojos y enfocar mí alrededor pero todo era borroso y descolorido. Sentía frío, y mi estómago me dolía a sobremanera. Me las arreglé para contestar. "Si".

"Por Dios, ¡mírate!"

Traté de enfocar mejor mi nebulosa vista. Una fuerza desconocida me tomo por los brazos y me obligo a enderezarme. Poco a poco me di cuenta de dónde estaba.

Estaba en el taller, tirado sobre el cofre de mi viejo Golf, con una botella de vodka a mis pies. La cabeza y el estómago me seguían ardiendo, mi boca estaba seca y mi cuerpo débil.

"¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios te sucedió?"

Levanté mis cansados ojos. Leah Clearwater me miraba con la cabeza ladeada y las manos en las caderas. Cielos, había sido una larga noche.

"No me molestes, Leah" espeté y me dejé caer pesadamente de nuevo. Era horrible despertar a mi infame realidad, no necesitaba a Leah para recordármelo. De repente me sentía mareado, muy mareado y sentí un ardiente reflujo.

"Me vuelves a hablar así Jacob y te juro que…MIERDA!"

No pude controlarlo; me hice a un lado y mi estómago expulsó millones de litros de alcohol, jugos gástricos y una mezcla extraña de alimentos digeridos. Los espasmos continuaron por unos minutos hasta que mi cuerpo pareció regresar un poco a la vida. Los colores regresaron a mis ojos y la cabeza dejó de dar tantas vueltas. Miré a Leah de reojo mientras me limpiaba la boca con la manga de mi camisa bañada en sudor; estaba hecho un completo asco.

"Por favor dime que no has estado tomando esto" dijo tomando la botella a mis pies

"La verdad es que lo confundí con agua mineral" respondí sarcásticamente.

Leah se cruzó de brazos y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "Bien" escupió "Cuando dejes de ser imbécil me llamas, te he estado buscando todo el día"

Hizo un ademán de irse. "Espera"

Leah se volvió "¿Qué quieres ahora?"

Suspiré cansadamente, sentía el cuerpo totalmente cortado, sudado y frío "Disculpa, no quise…"

"¿Ser un jodón?"Leah negó con la cabeza. Dispuesta a comenzar con sus mareantes discursos. "Mira no se qué demonios…"

"Rompimos" la interrumpí. El verbo con todo y su conjugación me dolieron peor que una patada en la entrepierna. "Nessie y yo"

El sonido de su nombre hizo cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo. Cada músculo se hizo tan pesado que me fue imposible cambiar de postura; mi corazón peleaba para bombear sangre; sentía todo el cuerpo dormido. _Nessie._

Saberme sin ella no eran tan malo como me lo había imaginado; era muchísimo peor. Mi agitado corazón se iba a morir de pena; me pasé una mano por el pecho para comprobar que de verdad siguiera latiendo.

No recordaba de verdad cómo había llegado ahí. Lo último que recordaba era la carretera, y la botella de vodka en mis manos, tratando de rebobinar mi vida y borrar los últimos veinte años. Me sentía furioso, pero a la vez demasiado débil para rabiar; triste pero demasiado cansado para llorar. No recordaba sentirme tan mal como me sentía entonces, no había palabras para describir el vacío que inundaba mi ser; lleno de aire. Tanto la vida como su sentido habían escapado de mi mente en un santiamén y tenía la sensación de que si bajaba del cofre y mis pies tocaban el suelo, mi mente desplegaría todas esas imágenes que tarde tanto en ahogar en alcohol.

"¿Qué?"

Valla, había olvidado que Leah estaba ahí.

"Pero…pero….la imprimación…no puede ser"

Me reí sarcásticamente. "Son tonterías, Leah" Tonterías, veinte años de mi vida eran tonterías.

El lívido rostro de Leah me miraba sorprendida. Tomó aire para decir algo pero cerró la boca de nuevo.

Estaba muy lejos de mi propio umbral del dolor, tan lejos, que todo dentro de mí se había adormecido de tal manera que me creía totalmente insensible, pude haberme cortado un pie o cometer un asesinato a mano armada y no sentir padecimiento de ninguna clase.

"De verdad lo siento" dijo Leah mirando al suelo, presa de extrañas cavilaciones.

Aún sin entrar en fase, sabía lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo podía ser que el poder de la imprimación se desvaneciera? Para nosotros, era un poder tan potente e inevitable como el calor del sol y su eterna aparición todos y cada uno de los días de nuestras vidas. No sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo mal; la mágica imprimación parecía no poder alcanzarme de verdad, y sin embargo… estaba tan seguro de haberlo sentido todo este tiempo; incluso ahora, lejos de ella, podía percibir el vacío casi tangible dentro de mí, como si toda mi vida y mi existencia colgaran de su persona. _Nessie…_

"¿Quieres…hablar?"

Leah se sentó a mi lado y me miró. No tuve la fuerza para sostenerle la mirada. Estaba tan falto de energía, de calor, de todo…

"¿Qué haces aquí Leah?, hace años que no entrabas al taller…"

Leah se revolvió incómoda a mi lado "La verdad es que… me recordaba mucho a papá"

Sonreí. El buen Harry. Creo que jamás probé un pescado tan bueno como el que él solía preparar.

"El amaba este lugar; decía que el olor a aceite y a combustión le limpiaban el alma" comentó riendo. "Ahora sólo es un bonito recuerdo"

"Papá también amaba éste cuchitril" respondí "Es una lástima que después de mi no habrá nadie para quedarse con él"

Sentí por un momento los ojos ardientes y la nariz me picaba. Llorar enfrente de Leah iba a ser muy, muy poco viril.

"Tal vez si lo haya" dijo sonriendo "De hecho, había venido a pedirte un favor"

Alcé una ceja interrogativamente.

Su sonrisa no se desvanecía, de hecho, se ensanchó más y sus manos viajaron a su vientre, acariciándoselo suavemente. "Quiero que seas el padrino de mi bebé"

Abrí mucho los ojos. "¿Estas embarazada?"

Asintió efusivamente, abrazándose a sí misma "Llevo cuatro meses y medio, la verdad sólo pensé que estaba engordando demasiado, hasta que me hice una prueba y …wow"

Me quede sin aliento un buen rato. ¿Leah embarazada? Wow. Chad, el novio de Leah, se merecía un trofeo…en caso de que Chad fuera el padre.

"¿Chad…?"

Leah parecía entender "Oh" rió un poco, tratando de esconder su entusiasmo "Chad está emocionadísimo, de hecho vamos a casarnos en dos semanas"

Alcé ambas cejas "Felicidades…es…wow"

"Sí, lo sé" corroboró, sonriendo encantadoramente. ¿Quién era esa bella mujer y que había hecho con Leah?. Al menos quedaban parejas felices en éste mundo."Cada vez siento mi poder desvanecerse, me cuesta mucho trabajo entrar en fase… me parece que ya es hora… va a ser un gran hombre" se acarició el vientre de nuevo.

Pareció dudar un poco antes de hablar de nuevo. "Esperaba que fuera un…mejor momento para ti, no estás obligado a nada"

Negué con la cabeza "No te preocupes… sólo pensé que querrías un mejor padrino para el niño"

Leah rió elocuentemente "Claro" y sonrió abiertamente "Pero no pude encontrar alguien mejor que tú"

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero expresión parecía todo menos deshonesta. De verdad lo creía. "¿Qué hay de Seth?"

"Va a entregarme en la boda, además, fue él quien te propuso"

"¿Chad está de acuerdo?"

"Jake" dijo mirándome intensamente "¿Por qué no quieres creer que eres la persona indicada?"

_Porque no puedo estar con ella…_

"No lo sé" mentí, levantando los hombros.

Leah frunció el ceño. "Mira, no es de mi incumbencia, pero cualquier cosa que te haya dicho algún Cullen..."

"No me han dicho nada" la corté, sintiendo el palpitar avisándome que Leah estaba metiéndose en un tema minado.

"Jake…"

"No, Leah, estoy perfectamente" me bajé del cofre del coche "¿Lo ves?" moví mis brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, maravillándome yo mismo de que aún supiera moverlos.

Sacudió su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. "Ella nunca te ha merecido"

"Leah…"

"Nunca ha luchado por ti tanto cómo tu por ella, Jake" dijo bajándose del cofre también "Dime ¿qué hizo ella para impedir que la mandaran a New Hampsire, eh? ¿Qué reglas ha roto ella por ti? Siempre a la merced de lo que Edward…"

"¡NO HABLES ASI DE ELLA!"Me giré bruscamente "No puedes saberlo ¿sabes?, ¿qué sentirías si supieras que Chad va a morirse en algunos años, y tu vas a quedarte aquí para siempre? ¿Que no hay forma de ceder tu inmortalidad? ¿Irías y le dirías a Sue: _sabes mamá, he decidido suicidarme, por favor no trates de detenerme_?"

Leah guardó silencio.

"Edward tiene razón…"

"No, Jake" sentenció Leah "Si has luchado todo este tiempo, ¿qué más da? Es mejor vivir el momento incluso si termina a nunca vivirlo"

"No quiero que ella sufra"

"Pero Jake…"

"Si fuera a la inversa, jamás soportaría verla morir y vivir para contarlo"

Me miró fijamente y yo a ella, perdiendo el enfoque de vez en cuando. Me temblaban las manos y sentía los pedazos de mi corazón saltar dentro de mí con cada inhalación. Prefería vivir lejos de Nessie a hacerla sufrir; aunque yo muriera en la soledad, sin su calor, sin su sonrisa centellante, ni su radiante belleza despertando mis sentidos. Sin ella, me parecía que iba a morir muy rápido, y ojalá ella me olvidara y siguiera viviendo feliz, sin el pesar de haberse enamorado de la persona incorrecta. Al final era una ventaja que supuestamente no estuviéramos imprimados, porque así ella podía borrarme de su vida con el paso de los años.

"¿Quién dice que la imprimación no es suficientemente fuerte?¿Edward Cullen? ¡Por favor!"

Miré a Leah volver a su agresiva naturaleza. La mire de verdad, tanto, que pude notar unos cuantos cambios en su cuerpo; su vientre estaba ligeramente abombado, sus ojos mas cansados pero igual de centellantes, sus gestos pesados… era como si estuviera envejeciendo. Suponía que eran signos de que su poder se desvanecía, al mismo tiempo que le eran conferidos poco a poco al niño que crecía dentro de ella. Me pregunté por un momento que clase de pequeño sería; si seria tranquilo y bonachón como Chad, o terco e impulsivo como Leah. Sólo estaba seguro que sería un gran guerrero, como toda su familia.

"¿La amas, Jake?" preguntó de repente Leah.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Que si la amas, amarla de verdad"

Su pregunta parecía ilógica y retrógrada. ¿Que si la amaba? Aunque dudara del poder de la imprimación, no había forma de negar que la amaba; tanto, que me sentía incapaz de amar a otra persona del mismo modo, moriría amándola.

Suspiré y negué férreamente con la cabeza. "Leah ¿Por qué no regresas a casa?, Chad debe estar buscándote"

"No me cambies el tema…"

"Por cierto ¿Cuándo dijiste que era tu boda exactamente?"

Leah puso los ojos en blanco "En dos semanas, sábado por la tarde, la playa…¿estarás ahí?"

Medité un poco el dato. Exactamente era el mismo día de la renovación de votos de Bella y Edward. De verdad era lo más estresante que existía. La casa de los Cullen, bañado, peinado y la despampanante belleza de Nessie causando estragos en mi interior…

"Ahí estaré" afirmé.

Leah sonrió y se acercó a mí echando sus brazos a mí alrededor. La estreché también.

"Odio verte así" dijo tomando mi mejilla. "No dejes de luchar, Jake, nunca lo has hecho"

Sonreí más por darle por su lado que por mero convencimiento

"Todo saldrá bien"

Me besó la mejilla y salió del taller a toda marcha.

Suspiré larga y cansadamente, percatándome de que el punzante dolor que acongojaba mi cuerpo no se había disipado, sino que se agrandaba si no tenía distractores…podía leer, ver televisión o incluso sacarle el motor a un carro y volvérselo a meter sólo para no pensar en los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Sin embargo no lo conseguí, ni ese día ni ningún otro de la larga semana y media que pasó. Solo, acongojado, viviendo mi tristeza con botellas de alcohol barato en el taller de mi difunto padre, lleno de anticongelante hasta las pestañas y hediendo a días sin bañar. Cualquier persona que me hubiera conocido hacía un mes podría jurar que no era la misma persona.

Durante el día, me concentraba en los motores y las bujías; pero durante la noche, cuando mis distracciones se esfumaban, mis recuerdos se volvían pesadillas, y el dolor se apoderaba de mi cada vez más fuerte. Nunca lograría olvidarla.

Parecía que cada minuto que pasaba, su recuerdo se hacía más tangible. De vez en cuando fantaseaba que ella entraba por la puerta del taller cada vez que un viento leve batía con fuerza la entrada. Durante mis sueños, cuando conseguía dormir, juraba poder sentir su cálido cuerpo bajo mis brazos, para despertar apretando mi lánguida almohada. De hecho, había olvidado el humillante hecho de que me sorprendía a mi mismo con los ojos húmedos. Era la segunda vez en mi vida que derramaba una lágrima, después de la muerte de mi padre.

Me iba a morir de pena. Solo y sin ella. Rodeado de gente feliz. Cada vez que divisaba a Leah y a Chad, abrazados, de la mano, caminando por la playa, saludándome amablemente… no podía reprimir el ardiente dolor en mi pecho. ¡Cuántas veces no había hecho eso yo! Caminar tranquilamente por la playa, en días de verano, con los pies empapados y llenos de arena, absorto en la figura de Nessie dar vueltas y jugar con las olas… Por momentos me parecía que el agua había perdido el azul, y el crepúsculo su brillo natural. Sin su presencia a mí alrededor, todo parecía minúsculo e incompleto.

No había posibilidad de poder existir más de un mes de esa forma, sin hambre, sin sueño, sin ganas de vivir. Después de dos semanas, estaba hipotéticamente dispuesto a morir.

Me encontraba tirado sobre mi golf, sopesando la posibilidad de no ir a ninguna boda ni renovación de votos que estuviera programada para esa noche. No era un buen momento, Leah podría conformarse con tenerme como padrino de su hijo y esperaría otros quinientos años para ir a la renovación de votos de Bella.

Odiaba descansar sobre el cofre del golf, porque era un hábito que compartía con Nessie . Inexplicablemente todo en mi mundo me recordaba su rostro. Era como si todo mi entorno le perteneciera y yo fuera un intruso en su mundo. _Nessie._

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, su nombre sería lo último que pensara mi mente antes de caer en la inconsciencia… Pero entonces un picante olor dulzón penetro por mis fosas nasales, haciéndome arrugar la nariz un poco, como cuando un humano pica cebolla por horas.

_Vampiro…_

Me levanté de golpe. Mi corazón se hinchó de repente y tuve que recargarme sobre mis codos para no caer de espaldas. Miré hacia la entrada, de donde provenía el olor, para encontrarme instantáneamente con Bella Cullen.

Cabizbaja y con sus brazos doblados por detrás de su espalda, jugaba graciosamente con su pie izquierdo, como insegura de querer entrar al taller. Su cabello oscuro ocultaba un lado de su cara en esa posición. Era muy sorpresivo que estuviera ahí, a unas pocas horas de su renovación de votos…

Respiré tranquilamente, pero su familiar presencia despertó mis ganas de abatirme dentro de mi tristeza. Era como encontrarse con una figura maternal. "Bella…¿Qué haces aquí?"

Sus ojos y los míos se encontraron y me mostró una media sonrisa. "¿Puedo pasar?"

La pregunta ofendía. "Nunca has tenido que pedir permiso, Bella" dije tratando de voltear a otro lado; la verdad me sentía demasiado desaliñado como para conversar con una mujer. "Aunque me sentiría mejor si supiera en qué plan has venido" agregué amargamente "Te casas de nuevo en menos de tres horas, no sé si lo habrás notado…"

"Soy sólo Bella hoy" dijo haciendo con la mano un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto. "En toda la extensión de la palabra"

"Esto...no estoy en un buen estado, deberías esperar mientras me cambio…"

"No me importa, Jake" me cortó

"Pero…"

"Tuve un gran dilema ente venir y no venir, así que no pienso esperar a que te hagas el limpio y peinado"

Suspiré e hice un gesto como diciendo _"de acuerdo, pero no soy yo quien tendrá que aguantar el olor"_

No pareció inmutarse.

"Y bien, debes de tener una buena explicación para estar aquí" dije preparándome para un gran discurso. ¿A qué más habría venido Bella si no?

"Quiero que arregles mi auto"

"No puedo arreglar Ferraris…"

"Mi auto no es un Ferrari, Jake" dijo cursándose de brazos "Además es algo muy sencillo"

Alcé una ceja. Bella podía vivir cien años tratando de aprender sobre autos y jamás poder sopesar la diferencia entre _sencillo_ e _imposible_. Era la peor mecánica de los Cullen.

"Si tú lo dices"

La seguí fuera del taller en busca de su nuevo Mercedes SE 2028, austerísimo para sus costumbres. Aún así era una preciosidad. Me preguntaba qué clase de problema podría tener esa pobre criatura.

Iba a abrir el cofre mientras ella entraba por la puerta del conductor, cuando me dijo "El problema no es el motor"

La mire interrogativamente mientras echaba a andar el auto y prendía el aire acondicionado a su máxima potencia.

"¿Escuchas eso?" me dijo de repente.

"¿Escuchar qué?"

"Ese sonido… como repiqueteo"

Más allá del sonido del motor de 6 cilindros, y de la velocidad del aire acondicionado, pude oír un molesto golpeteo proveniente del tablero, era como una pieza suelta.

"Proviene de aquí" dijo golpeando con el dedo una de las rendijas de aire acondicionado del tablero "Estoy hasta la madre de éste sonido"

"Mmmm…hazte a un lado"

Bella se levantó del asiento para que yo pudiera sentarme y examinar el tablero. Efectivamente parecía que había una pieza suelta detrás de la rendija de aire acondicionado. ¿Qué pieza pudo haberse safado para que sonara así? Era muy extraño.

Apagué el suministro de aire e hice fuerza con un desarmador que tenía en el bolsillo para sacar la rendija con sumo cuidado, bajo la distraída mirada de Bella, con un brazo apoyado sobre la puerta del auto.

Logré quitar la rendija y busqué con los dedos alguna pieza u objeto. Metí la mano lo más que pude y mis dedos lograron apretarse alrededor de algo parecido a un aro, delgado y liviano, como una rondana.

Saqué mi mano para ver el escandaloso objeto. Era una argolla de matrimonio. Completamente de oro, con las inscripciones "B" y "E".

"¿Esto es un chiste de mal gusto?" dije enseñándole el anillo y a trancando la rendija de nuevo en su lugar.

Bella me lo arrebató de un tirón con una falsa sonrisa "Gracias"

"¿Cómo llegó tu argolla de matrimonio a irse por la rendija del aire acondicionado de tu auto?"

"Simple" se encogió de hombros "Como cuando se te escapa por la coladera del lavabo, a todo el mundo le pasa"

Me reí sarcásticamente. Era obvio que Bella estaba dando rodeos; en primer lugar, sacar el maldito anillo no hubiera ameritado para ella una visita al taller, y en segunda, haberlo metido ahí no era un accidente. "Bien" sentencié levantándome del asiento y haciendo un ademán de marcharme "Será mejor que me largue hasta que dejes tus jueguitos…"

Bella suspiró. "Tuve una pelea con Edward" dijo mirando al suelo "Fue algo…impulsivo"

"Debiste haberlo arrojado demasiado fuerte, creo que la rendija tiene un ligero agujero"

Ahogó una risita y se rascó la frente "Si, creo que estaba muy enfurecida" dijo mientras se metía el anillo de nuevo en su dedo corazón "Pero tenía que recuperarlo antes de que la gente pensara que planeaba divorciarme"

"Si alguien me asegurara que vas a divorciarte algún día podría vivir cien años sólo para verlo"

Bella entrecerró los ojos molesta. "No soy de las que deja de querer a las personas por un pequeño desacuerdo"

Encontré un deje de rencor malicioso en sus palabras. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Que no me voy a divorciar por una riña"

Bufé. Al menos por fin estaba llegando al punto clave de su visita. Era muy estúpido pensar que no lo sabía. "¿Si viniste a pelear conmigo porque diste tantos rodeos con esta estupidez del anillo?"

"¡No vine a pelear contigo!"

"No voy a darle la razón a Edward por…"

"Quieres dejar de meter a Edward en nuestras conversaciones, por Dios…"

"¡Todo esto sucedió porque Edward se metió entre Nessie y yo!"

Bella guardó silencio y me miró intensamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Por un momento pensé que me había sobrepasado con mis palabras, pero le sostuve la mirada valientemente.

"Entra en el auto" ordenó.

"¿Qué?" pregunté confundido.

"¡QUE ENTRES EN EL PUÑETERO AUTO!"

Me metí en el asiento del conductor un poco aturdido. Bella subió simultáneamente y arrancó rápidamente. El Mercedes emprendió la marcha a 120 kilómetros por hora.

Iba a comentar algo sobre la velocidad, pero me pareció prudente guardar silencio. El rostro enfadado de Bella seguía erguido y sus ojos no dejaban de ver fijamente la carretera. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y no sabía exactamente a dónde íbamos, pero de nuevo preferí no hablar. Después de media hora de camino habíamos llegado a los kilómetros que bordeaban el acantilado de La Push. Me sorprendí cuando se salió de la carretera y aparcó repentinamente. Tardé unos segundos en reconocer la punta donde solía practicar salto de acantilado con Sam y los demás cuando éramos jóvenes, antes de que todos se casaran.

Las manos de Bella seguían aferradas al volante, completamente inmóvil; tanto que daba la impresión que se había petrificado. Abrí la puerta del auto, sintiéndome falto de oxígeno en un santiamén. Faltaban minutos para la puesta del sol. El mar metros y metros bajo nosotros parecía tranquilo y oscuro, sin embargo las olas reventaban con fuerza contra las rocas.

Apenas me di cuenta cuando Bella pasó a mi lado y caminó hasta la punta del acantilado, con los brazos cruzados, contemplando la puesta del sol.

"Regresa, Jake" dijo casi en susurro. "Tienes que regresar"

Se volvió hacia mí, mirándome a los ojos. Su cabello danzaba con el viento y los destellos de su blanca piel se desvanecían a medida que el sol desaparecía bajo el mar. Su rostro parecía una mezcla de emociones, sus cejas estaban curvadas hacia arriba y sus fosas nasales muy abiertas. Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miré hacia otro lado, antes de que su afligida mirada diera rienda suelta a todos esos tormentos aglutinados dentro de mí. "No creo que sea una buena idea"

Tragó saliva, con sus ojos firmes sobre los míos. "Por favor" imploró "No soporto verla así"

Estaba hablando de Nessie. Mis músculos se tensaron, como cuando estas a punto de recibir un baño de agua helada y lo sabes.

"No es ella, Jake" prosiguió "No habla, no caza, apenas se levanta de la cama, llora constantemente…"

Traté de poner mi mente en blanco, pensar en macetas o en cebollas, pero sus palabras parecían acido sobre la piel de mi pecho…

"No importa lo que pase, o cuánto dure, Jake… ¿Por qué iba a querer yo que Nessie viviera infeliz toda su vida?"

La mire incrédulo. ¿Estaba persuadiéndome a que regresara con Nessie a pesar de las duras consecuencias?

"La consecuencias serán peores, Bella" y me odie, y odie a todo el mundo por tener que decirlo "Estamos siendo irracionales. Edward tiene razón"

"No…"negó frenéticamente con la cabeza "No, no, no"

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido. Bella era incapaz de darme la razón sobre de Edward, o negarle algo de crédito tan rotundamente.

"Tú no…Tú no…" pareció perder el hilo del pensamiento mirando hacia abajo, al oscurecido mar, batiendo sus alas con fuerza bajo nosotros. "No pasará nada si tu no cedes tu poder…"

Entonces todo me pareció muy claro. Bella estaba tratando evitar que Nessie sufriera el tener que elegir entre la vida y la muerte por amor. En lugar de convencer a Nessie de que tanto la imprimación como yo éramos una tontería como lo hacía Edward, Bella quería que yo nunca cediera mi poder. Por eso habían tenido una discusión. Su blanca figura al borde del abismo y sus invisibles lágrimas cayendo me causaban un malestar extraño… mi memoria desplegaba viejas imágenes de su frágil cuerpo humano cayendo y su rostro empapado de lágrimas, si bien no era la misma apariencia, mi subconsciente creo rápidamente la analogía. Era muy obvio, Bella no quería que Nessie sufriera el amor imposible que ella había vivido en carne propia.

"Hazlo por favor" dijo con aire ausente "…te necesita"

La mire apesadumbrado. Si hubiera una forma lo haría, lo haría sin pensarlo…pero mi poder estaba hecho para ser transferido, si no lo hacía, los siguientes niños como el de Leah, no tendrían el poder que fluía por mis venas, no habría un nuevo lobo alpha y sin él, el poder propio de ellos jamás se manifestaría y toda la magia se desvirtuaría, porque yo no me quedaría con mi poder por el bien de la gente si no por puro interés personal.

"No puedo hacer eso, Bella, el poder no es mío, es de la gente… incluso si me quedo con él, puede llegar a desvanecerse, nadie lo sabe"

Nos quedamos callados por un buen rato, ahogados en la negatividad de nuestras vidas. Solo se oían las olas del mar. Hasta que Bella interrumpió el silencio.

"Edward ha pensado en una solución"

La mire inquisitivamente.

Me vio de reojo, como teniendo suma precaución con sus palabras, tomo aire mucho antes de hablar "Él piensa en que podemos convertirte cuando cedas tu poder, aunque admite que puede ser peligroso…porque no eres humano"

Era una idea ridícula, humillante, impensable, estúpida y tal vez la única solución. Bella pareció examinar todas mis expresiones mientras analizaba su propuesta. Eso significaba que iba a morir humanamente, que viviría para siempre de la sangre de otros, que sería enemigo natural de la gente a la que pertenecía de verdad, que estaría maldito por siempre, que viviría por siglos y terminar con pase directo al mismo infierno…

_Nessie …_

¿Me importaría convertirme en un chupasangres para estar con ella?...sin lastimar a nadie, sin dejar descendencia, para siempre… _por supuesto._

Mis manos temblaron y mi corazón se aceleró. _Por supuesto_. No importaba cuán duro o contranatural pareciera ser. No importaba si fuera peligroso, no importaba el riesgo. Me convertiría en un vampiro para poder vivir con ella para siempre. _Por supuesto_.

Ensanché una gran sonrisa irónica "Hagámoslo"

Bella abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Estás loco?"

"Por supuesto" dije sin dudar "Hagámoslo"

"¡Es sumamente peligroso!... en tus condiciones, tu cuerpo está hecho para soportar el veneno…"

"Supongo que Edward sabe lo que dice"

"¡No voy a dejar que Edward experimente contigo, piensa en la angustia que Nessie sufriría!"

"Pero me lo dijiste" puntualicé "Lo que significa que crees en una posibilidad"

"La posibilidades son muy pocas"

"Pero las hay" Bella abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró de nuevo "Voy a lograrlo, o voy a morir intentándolo"

"Jake, no seas irracional"

"No lo soy" dije un poco más tranquilo, asimilando cada vez más y más la idea. "No eres la persona más adecuada para calificar de _irracional _mi decisión…"

Bella entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo la indirecta. "No es lo mismo y lo sabes, es mucho más peligroso para ti"

Suspiré. Esa mujer jamás entendería razones. "Por favor no vayas a decir que todo éste circo de convertirse en vampiro no fue peligroso para ti, porque te juro que me doy un tiro"

"No seas dramático"

Traté de buscar una forma de hacerle entender que su decisión de convertirse en vampiro había sido tan peligrosa, riesgosa y real como iba a ser la mía.

"Hace casi veinte años te prometí que saltaría de este risco contigo" dije recordando las espeluznantes imágenes de mi pasado "Tardaste siete segundos en caer al mar. De verdad una parte de mí pensaba que no lograría salvarte, que morirías…"

Me siguió atenta, su dolorosa expresión no cambió.

"Te juzgué entonces, Bells, y lo siento mucho…"Nos sosteníamos la mirada intensamente "Pero no puedes negar que por siete segundos sentiste que todo el dolor terminaría; Bella, te juro que si así dure siete segundos o mil años, no habrá dolor más grande para mí que estar sin Nessie. Conviérteme, Bella"

Bella bufó tristemente "No voy a hacerlo"

"Bien, no importa. Aunque realmente creí que moriría antes de pedirle a Edward algo así…"

Bella guardó silencio y me dio la espalda, presa de incertidumbre y aflicción. Yo por el contrario, estaba feliz de haber encontrado una alternativa, por loca que fuera, para quedarme con Nessie por siempre. Claro que estaba lleno de pánico, había una posibilidad en un millón de que mi conversión resultara exitosa. Un nuevo terror se apoderaba de mí. Sentía demasiadas emociones juntas.

Creo que estuvimos mucho tiempo contemplando el horizonte callados. Hasta que Bella habló.

"Voy a casarme en menos de una hora, tengo que irme, Alice debe de estar furiosa"

"Espera" solté mientras la tomaba del brazo "Quiero cumplir mi promesa"

Me miró inquisitivamente.

"Salta conmigo"

Rió sarcásticamente. "¿Disculpa?"

"Salta conmigo. No hagas como que ya te tragaste todos tus sufrimientos y vas a poner una cara linda y fresca en tus bodas de plata, tú no eres así"

Frunció el entrecejo, enfadándose mucho. "Eres un imbécil y se me hace tarde"

Tiró de su brazo para liberarse de mi y se giró hacía su auto.

Bien, no importaba, lo haría sólo. Así ella lo había hecho cuando yo consideré que había cosas más importantes que saltar con ella por ese alto precipicio. Ahora estaríamos a mano.

Me quité los zapatos y caminé hasta el borde del abismo. Los pocos destellos del sol apenas alumbraban el mar, y el aire se había vuelto más frío. Respiré hondo, dispuesto a derrochar toda esa energía que mis emociones me producían. Estaba a punto de brincar al mar cuando sentí la mano de Bella tomar la mía.

Me volví para verla, también se había quitado los zapatos y se había sujetado el cabello con una goma.

"Hagamos esto antes de que me arrepienta ¿quieres?"

"Vas a extrañar la adrenalina…"

"Jake, cállate y salta"

Sonreí ampliamente. Sonreí esa sonrisa empolvada de semanas sin usar...y saltamos al vacío

* * *

Do read & do review. thank u


	4. La muerte es sólo una boda desastrosa

**4.-La muerte es sólo una boda desastrosa**

* * *

Renéesme's POV

El ambiente festivo no lograba disipar mi agobio. En ese momento sólo era consciente de estar mirando por la ventana, jugando con la cadena que colgaba sobre mi pecho. Miraba el ocaso desvanecerse en el horizonte, las nubes negras envolver el cielo anunciando una llovizna nocturna. Últimamente me parecía que el tiempo pasaba extremadamente lento…

Podía ver mi reflejo en el cristal; pareciese que hubiese envejecido unos diez años en un santiamén. No recordaba haber visto antes el rostro pálido y ojeroso de la chica reflejada. Estaba ligeramente más delgada que semanas atrás y no conseguía abrir del todo mis ojos, parecían dos bolas saltonas, hinchadas y oscurecidas. Aún cuando tía Alice se había esforzado por disimular cada defecto y escoger ese vestido púrpura perfecto, me seguía viendo fatal.

"Se acabó" exclamaba tía Alice desde el vestíbulo, caminando fuera de sus cabales de un lado a otro "Voy a buscarla"

"Oh, Alice, ya llegará" la tranquilizaba el abuelo Charlie "Se le ha de haber acabado la gasolina"

"Puede correr hasta aquí"

"mmm…pudo no haber pensado en correr hasta aquí"

"¡Oh! Es una insensata"

"No te preocupes, Alice, todos podemos esperar"

Estábamos a minutos de empezar la renovación de votos de mis padres, y al parecer a mamá le había dado por hacerla de novia fugitiva. No es que nos extrañara, pero ya se había demorado demasiado y todos nos habíamos empezado a preocupar un poco. Tía Alice, por ejemplo, daba vueltas y vueltas por la casa y el cura había optado por sentarse con tío Emmett y tía Rosalie a jugar Pocker(lo hacía muy a menudo). Esta vez, había más gente que en las bodas de oro de mis abuelos. Ahora estaban la familia de Tanya, los sudamericanos (con Nahuel por desgracia…) y otros varios vampiros de varias partes del mundo que eran amigos de mis padres, además de algunos humanos compañeros de trabajo o conocidos. La multitud entera estaba tratando de encontrar algo muy entretenido que hacer mientras comenzaba la ceremonia.

Al darse cuenta que calmar a tía Alice era un caso perdido, el abuelo Charlie se acercó a mí, logré verlo por el reflejo del vidrio.

"Nessie, estas muy callada el día de hoy"

Vacilé antes de contestar, había hablado tan poco las últimas semanas que me parecía que había perdido mi voz para siempre. "Oh, pues yo…"

Me tomó la barbilla con la punta de los dedos y alzó mi rostro. Me sentí un poco apenada.

"¿Qué sucede, linda?"

Miré los sinceros ojos de preocupación del abuelo y traté en vano de imaginar que me había hecho una pregunta distinta. Quería olvidar mi pesadumbre, pero cada vez era más difícil.

Lo que pasaba es que estaba enamorada de un hombre que se había ido de mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba enamorada hasta las pestañas de Jacob Black y él se había ido para no volver.

Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba tanto que me dolía el cuerpo de pensar en él. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse de repente. Había contado con exactitud las 3 semanas de su ausencia días de su ausencia.

El abuelo me miró tiernamente y me abrazó con fuerza. Traté de no llorar para evitar que se angustiara.

"Ya pasará, pequeña"

"Me encuentro bien, abuelo"

"El amor…" dijo poéticamente "Es lo único indestructible que nos queda"

De verdad, no necesitaba que siguiera con cuentos chinos del significado del amor. Yo le podía poner un ejemplo muy claro que se oponía a eso de _indestructible._

"Cuando uno muere, el amor desaparece" puntualicé un poco déspota.

"¡Qué va!" dijo sacudiendo su mano como riéndose de mi frase "La muerte es como una boda"

Lo miré extrañada. Rió un poco.

"Yo odio las bodas; tienes que prepararte, gastar dinero, es un escándalo ¿no? Todo para que al final la boda sea un desastre" gruñó.

Sonreí divertida.

"Así es la muerte humana, todos nos preparamos para el desastre, gastamos dinero tratando de aliviarnos de una enfermedad, ¡y es un escándalo! Todo para que al final siempre te mueras"

Fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba mucho su humor negro.

"Pero el amor siempre queda, Ness" sonrió ampliamente "Si la boda fue un desastre, o si la muerte avecina… el amor es indestructible"

Bajé un poco la mirada. Eso sólo me hacía sentir peor. Significaba que iba a amar a Jake por siempre, sin importar si él pudiera olvidarme y morir en un lejano lugar. Deseaba con tantas ganas ser humana y que mi corazón pudiera dejar de latir. Al menos así podría morir como él. Estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por poder tener arterioesclerosis en ese momento.

"Anímate cariño, vas a encontrar la forma"

El abuelo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó. Para él era fácil decirlo, era humano. La vida humana es mucho menos compleja.

Suspiré cansada. Cómo me hubiese gustado borrar tantos días que habían pasado sin Jake a mi lado. Me sentía incompleta y confundida, insegura de todo. Mi vida no era lo mismo sin él, parecía la vida de alguien más, alguien que no lo había conocido. Estaba enojada y triste todo el tiempo, procuraba no hablar mucho y mucho menos con papá.

Aún me sentía herida por todos sus comentarios el último día que Jake había estado en la casa. De verdad estaba muy molesta y sentida con él, ¿qué más daba si Jake moría al final? Mientras me amara y yo a él. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que estaba tratando de protegerme del desasosiego. El que Jake se fuera no había sido culpa de papá. Había sido culpa mía. Todo era culpa mía, porque la muerte humana me asustaba y no tenía el coraje para afrontarla y luchar por mi amor. Afortunadamente Jake se fue antes de casarse con una fenómeno, cobarde de pasada.

Tenía muchas ganas de pedirle perdón a papá por pretender que no tenía padre las últimas semanas, que me había comportado como una cría y demostrarle que consideraría este episodio de mi vida como una vaga experiencia amorosa (tenía que hacerlo, aunque me costara una vida) y sin embargo no tenía aún el coraje para pedir perdón.

Bien, no importaba. Empezaría mi vida desde cero de nuevo. Todo aquel episodio era mi culpa y yo tenía que borrarlo. Empezaría una nueva vida sin ningún Jake y sin planes de matrimonio, soltera para siempre; volvería a hablarle a mi papá y me matricularía de nuevo en la universidad. Una vida de vampiro normal, no medias cuentas de una vida humana a la que al final no pertenecería jamás.

"Renéesme" una seria y grave voz masculina habló a mis espaldas "Te ves tan hermosa como siempre"

_Oh! No, Nahuel_. Hice un gesto involuntario. Afortunadamente estaba de espaldas antes de girarme despacio.

En mi vida pasada hubiera huido del molesto de Nahuel pitando. Pero como ahora técnicamente estaba iniciando de nuevo y era una veinteañera soltera en una boda le sonreí con toda la hipocresía que me fue posible.

"Nahuel, qué gusto verte de nuevo"

Nahuel tomó mi mano y la besó. Pretendí estar encantada.

"El gusto es mío, siempre vale la pena venir a los Estados Unidos para verte"

"Eh..pues, gracias" Nahuel aún sostenía mi mano aún cuando yo hacia insinuadores esfuerzos por soltarme de él "Aunque hay muchos lugares que visitar aquí en Seattle"

"Sabes que odio los Estadios Unidos"

"En ese caso no hubieras venido" dije soltando mi mano por fin con tanta fuerza que casi caigo de espaldas.

"Te lo he dicho" dijo Nahuel pretendiendo ser muy elocuente "He venido a verte"

"No" corregí "Has venido a la boda de mis padres"

"Ese fue el pretexto para venir"

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí de manera que quedáramos muy cerca, incómodamente cerca. Me alejé enseguida.

No era un secreto lo que Nahuel sentía por mí, pero yo ya había sido muy clara en que no quería tener ningún tipo de relación amorosa con él. Era un verdadero fastidio que no se diera por vencido. Según él, éramos el uno para el otro; hijos de padres vampiros y madres humanas, segregados de ambas vidas, víctimas de discriminación y conejillos de indias para experimentación y observación etcétera, etcétera. Obvio para mí todo lo que decía era un disparate, por muy oscura que hubiera sido su vida, la mía no lo era. Sin embargo, el punto más importante de mi rechazo hacia sus propuestas era que _tenía novio._ Ahora sí que estaba en aprietos.

"Y dime…¿Cómo se encuentra Jacob?"

_Maldito sea el avión que lo trajo hasta aquí…_

"Bien supongo"

"Genial. Pensé que lo vería por aquí, ¿dónde está?"

"No lo sé, en su casa supongo"

Nahuel alzó una ceja alegremente "¿Han tenido una pelea?"

"No te incumbe, Nahuel" dije pasando por su lado haciendo inútilmente un esfuerzo por alejarme de él. Nahuel me siguió.

"¡Renéesme, espera!"

Pasé al lado de tía Rosalie, que cargaba una bandeja con tragos; cogí uno y me lo tomé como shot de tequila. Era aguardiente. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a tía Rosalie fruncir el ceño. Tragarme esa cosa fue como meterme por la garganta alguna especie de detergente.

"¿Qué quieres Nahuel? No estoy de humor"

"¿Qué ha pasado con Jacob?¿Te ha hecho algo? Puedo darle su merecido"

"Hemos terminado ¿contento? Ahora deja de seguirme"

"Ese canalla, yo sabía que no era bueno para ti" dijo sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo "No sabe lo que le espera"

"Nahuel, fue un acuerdo entre los dos, ya basta"

"Tiene que ser un imbécil para dejarte, Renéesme"

Ese _dejarte_ me dolió bastante. Pero al contrario, consideraba que la imbécil había sido yo.

"¿Quieres dejar de llamarme Renéesme? Odio las formalidades"

"No puedo llamarte _Nessie_, Jacob te llama así, no puedo hacerlo"

Puse los ojos en blanco "Nos vemos, Nahuel"

"¡No! Espera"

Seguir tratando de huir de él no iba a servir de nada, de repente nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el vestíbulo donde tía Alice había perdido los estribos por fin.

"¡Todo es culpa tuya!" rugió histéricamente pinchando a papá en el pecho con el dedo.

"Deja el circo, Alice, me estas cansando"

"¡Tú me tienes harta!¡Tú hiciste que Bella se fuera, ahora ve a buscarla!"

"No voy a hacerlo"

"¿Acaso no estás preocupado? Sólo Dios sabe dónde…"

"Claro que sí, pero no voy a ir a buscarla" dijo papá enfadado "Ya te lo he dicho, está furiosa conmigo, es muy probable que no venga y si viene va a venir con un acta de divorcio"

"¡No seas ridículo!"

En el vestíbulo también estaban el abuelo Charlie y la abuela Esme, ambos muy preocupados; mamá ya llevaba más de una hora de retraso.

"¿Intentaron de nuevo por su teléfono celular?" preguntó la abuela Esme

"Tía Alice ¿por qué no tratas de verla en el futuro?" sugerí tomando sigilosamente un trago de whisky que había sobre una mesa pegada a la pared.

"No puedo verla, ya lo he intentado, a menos que esté rodeada de hombres lobo no se me ocurre otra idea"

Casi me atraganto con el whisky "¿Hombres lobo?"

"Muy bien, muy bien" dijo el abuelo Charlie alzando la voz "Tranquilos todos, es mejor que todos regresen a la fiesta y no se preocupen, saldré yo a buscarla"

"¡Oh Charlie no!" dijo alterada la abuela Esme "Está a punto de llover a cántaros, puede hacerte mucho daño"

"¿Por qué tiene que ir Charlie? Él no la hizo enfadar…" soltó tía Alice

"¿Quieres cerrar la boca de una vez?" la atajó papá.

"¡Edward! No le alces la voz a tu hermana en público"

"Es una fiesta, relájense "

"Oh cállate, Nahuel"

Empecé a dejar de distinguir las voces cuando todos comenzamos a discutir al unísono. Estaba a punto de zamparme un segundo whisky cuando reconocí el familiar aroma de mamá no muy lejos de la casa, aunque mezclado con otros olores.

Todos parecieron percatarse de ello, ya que se fue haciendo el silencio y tía Alice abrió la puerta de par en par, dejando el aire correr.

Casi rompo el vaso; era imposible no reconocer el otro aroma; más allá del olor a tierra mojada por la lluvia, la fresca noche, el dulce aroma de mamá y un misterioso deje de sal de mar, podía percatarme de que Jacob Black no estaba lejos.

Instintivamente me tomé otro trago rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de Nahuel. ¿Sería el alcohol capaz de hacer que mi mente me jugara bromas?¿Estaría imaginando el aroma de Jake? Rogaba porque así fuera. Pero era tan nítido…Mi corazón se aceleró involuntariamente.

"¡Bella! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?" exclamó tía Alice sin preocuparse de parecer enferma mental cuando mamá por fin puso un pie en la casa.

El asombro de tía Alice no era para menos; mamá estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, su largo cabello oscuro escurría por sus hombros y su espalda, hedía a agua de mar y tenía ramitas, hojas y arena por toda la ropa.

"Es una larga historia, lamento el retraso" dijo levantando las manos suplicantemente hacia tía Alice "De verdad, Alice, corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos"

Tía Alice aún no se recuperaba de su sorpresa. "¿Co…corrimos?"

"Buenas noches, lamento el retraso"

Increíble pero cierto. Mi mente apenas podía reaccionar. Jacob Black apareció a lado de mamá, empapado también de pies a cabeza, oliendo a pescado y titiritando de frio. El agua escurría por su cabello y por su rostro, la ropa se le pegaba a su atlético cuerpo.

Definitivamente necesitaba más whisky, o algún tipo de anestesia general. El silencio de ultratumba reinó de nuevo en el vestíbulo, se podía oír la música proveniente del salón principal y las risas de la gente. Lo primero que pensé fue cómo salir de ahí sin verme muy obvia.

"Wow" dijo nerviosamente tía Alice "Jake…que….sorpresa je je"

Todos trataron de imitar su risa nerviosa menos papá

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" espetó "Pensé que había sido muy claro…"

"Para, para, para" le cortó mamá "Él es mi padrino de bodas"

"¡Él no va a ser mi padrino de bodas!"

"Perfecto, haces tu boda otro día, o te casas con otra, porque él es mi padrino de bodas y se acabó"

Las mariposas en mi estómago me provocaron náuseas instantáneas. Nunca pensé que mamá fuera tan poco solidaria conmigo. Todos sabíamos que eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero daba la casualidad que _yo_ era su _hija,_ y él era _mi ex –novio_ de toda la vida. Hay amigas que se dejan de hablar por menos de eso.

"De acuerdo, no hay boda" dijo papá solemnemente.

"¡¿Qué?!" aulló tía Alice "Sobre mi cadáver"

"Por mi está muy bien, tengo que cambiarme la ropa" dijo mamá irónicamente.

"Bella, se razonable, no puedes cancelar la boda así como así" aconsejó el abuelo Charlie.

"No, es mi boda, yo hago lo que quiero"

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco. ¡Claro! Era una estupidez tener a Jake en la casa; así de simple, así de guapo, así de la nada; quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible. Prefería que Nahuel fuera el padrino a que Jake se quedara un segundo más en la casa. Estaba comenzando a marearme y sentía las piernas hechas de gelatina.

"Bella" susurró Jake haciendo un ademán de irse "Te lo dije, no debí de haber venido"

Mamá tomó su mano mirándolo a los ojos "No"

Horrible, el sentimiento que me invadía me hacía sentir nerviosa y molesta, estaba luchando por un pretexto para salir de ahí pronto.

"De acuerdo" sentenció papá enojado "se nos termina el tiempo, Bella, vas a casarte conmigo hoy ¿sí o no?"

"¿Me estas poniendo un ultimátum?"

"No, te estoy haciendo una propuesta matrimonial"

"¡Claro, mi amor!" exclamó con falso entusiasmo "Yo escojo el padrino"

"Estas demente"

"Entonces no hay boda, fin del cuento de hadas"

"Bueno, técnicamente siguen casados" interrumpió tía Alice

"En ese caso ¿para qué hacemos todo ésto?" preguntó mamá exasperada "Igual sigo casada"

"Es sólo un aniversario de bodas, Bella" suspiró papá cansado mirando al techo con las manos metidas en el pantalón "Según la tradición de los Cullen tienes veinte años de estar casada conmigo y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo porque lo prometiste ¿recuerdas? Prometiste hace veinte años amarme siempre y por siempre aún si el repartidor del periódico fuera nuestro padrino"

Mamá y papá se fulminaban con la mirada. Nadie sabía muy bien que decir.

"¡Oh vamos!" soltó el abuelo Charlie visiblemente enfadado "Esto es una tontería, en lo que se deciden voy a tomarme unos tragos, y tú" señaló a Jake con el bastón "ven conmigo, hay quienes no seremos jóvenes para siempre"

Jake aún titiritaba de frió y miro a mamá, como pidiendo permiso para emprender la retirada, pero mamá seguía cruzada de brazos mirando fijamente a papá.

"Voy a buscarte algo para abrigarte Jake" anunció la abuela Esme

"No es necesario Esme, muchas gracias, tengo que irme"

"¿Irte? Claro que no, está lloviendo afuera, vas a pescar un resfriado horrible"

"Ehh…"

"Vamos, Jake, unos cuantos tragos no te caerían nada mal" dijo tía Alice recuperando su buen humor y empujando a Jake hacia el salón detrás de la abuela Esme y el abuelo Charlie. Por encima de su hombro, tía Alice me lanzó una mirada significativa mientras varias personas los interceptaban preguntando si mamá por fin había llegado diciendo cosas como "_oh, si, me había llegado el olor"._

Cuando Jake y los demás se perdieron entre la muchedumbre, sentí que mis pulmones volvieron a la vida. Tuve que sujetarme un poco de Nahuel para no caerme.

"Mamá ¿me puedes explicar que hace Jacob aquí?"

Papá miró a mamá acusadoramente "Explicarnos…"

Mamá lo mandó por un tubo. "Ness, Ness, deberías ir a hablar con Jake, vino por ti" No mentía, podía saberlo. Pero aún así…

"¿Hablar con..? Mamá ¡él y yo terminamos! Estoy tratando de superarlo ¿y lo traes a casa?"

"Pero Nessie..."

"No, esto es demasiado" dije saliendo por la puerta, dejando a mamá detrás. Oí sus suplicas a mis espaldas pero estaba muy enfadada para detenerme.

Me percaté de que Nahuel me seguía pero no me volví hasta que estuve a una cuadra de mi casa y me senté en la banqueta. La lluvia fría caía sobre mí, pero no me sentía incómoda. El aire parecía mucho más fresco y puro afuera. Estaba muy mareada y desubicada, con el corazón palpitando erráticamente

"¿Te encuentras bien, Renéesme?"

Abracé mis rodillas y enterré la cabeza entre ellas, por alguna extraña razón me parecía tan pesada que mi cuello no era capaz de sostenerla.

"No, vete de aquí Nahuel"

"¿Crees que te voy a dejar aquí sola?"

"Si, no sé si lo habías notado, pero he estado tratando de insinuarte eso toda la velada" traté de pararme, pero estaba muy mareada y me tambaleé un poco.

"Creo que estas algo ebria, Renéesme"

"Ni al caso, no sé de qué me hablas… ¡Hey!¿El piso se mueve?"

"Mejor vuelve a sentarte"

¿Eso era un espejismo? ¡Lo juro! El piso bajo mis pies se movía; me percataba de estar apoyada sobre el brazo de Nahuel para no caer. Mi visión se nublaba a ratos y tenía que parpadear varias veces. Ambos estábamos completamente mojados y Nahuel parecía no estarse divirtiendo para nada.

"No sé que le ves a ese Jacob Black, me lo he preguntado por años" preguntó de sopetón.

Lo miré con la expresión más grosera posible "No eres homosexual, nunca lo sabrías"

Nahuel carraspeó ofendido "A lo que me refiero es…"

"Ya sé a qué te refieres. Era un maldito chiste"

"Ehh…"

"No lo sé, ¿sabes?" dije tratando de responderme a mí misma esa pregunta. ¿Qué tenía Jake que Nahuel no tuviera? Conocí a ambos cuando aún era pequeña, y amos tenían la misma apariencia que guardaban hasta ese momento. Que mis hormonas fueran inmunes a Nahuel y grueso y moreno cuerpo no era culpa mía.

"Renéesme, sabes que somos el uno para el otro" dijo Nahuel sosteniéndome con ambos brazos "He esperado veinte años a que crecieras y pudiera verte como una mujer"

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Eso era bastante incómodo.

"Fuiste concebida en mi tierra…"

Abrí mucho los ojos. Ok, eso era perturbarte. "Nahuel…"

"Jacob no es uno de nosotros, Renéesme" continuó "Él es una criatura enemiga de los vampiros, nunca será lo mismo"

"Patrañas"

"En el fondo lo sabes, es contranatural. En cambio nosotros somos como hermanos, pioneros de una nueva especie de criaturas…"

"Nahuel, Nahuel" lo corté negando con la cabeza y tapándole la boca "No somos hermanos ¿de acuerdo?, el que nos conociéramos fue una coincidencia"

"Fue el destino" trató de decir bajo mi mano.

"Arg como quieras" me rendí "Pero no puedo quererte de la misma manera que quiero a Jake"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?"

Puse los ojos en blanco y me encogí de hombros "No lo sé Nahuel, tal vez porque vives del otro lado del continente y Jake siempre ha estado aquí desde que tengo memoria, por que ha sido mi mejor amigo y me ha cuidado y protegido cuando aún no lo podía hacer por mi cuenta, porque mi familia lo quiere, porque nunca me ha dejado sola, porque me hace reír, porque es mi consuelo cuando estoy triste, porque es paciente y nunca se rinde, porque me ha esperado, porque no deseo parecer bella para nadie más, porque es guapísimo y enloquezco cuando estoy cerca de él, porque siento que le debo toda mi vida y …y…"

Nahuel me miraba con atención, sus ojos fijos en mí; tan fijos que era capaz de verme reflejada en sus pupilas oscuras. Mi cabello y rostro empapados, abandonada en sus brazos para no caer de borracha. Negando tener razones para querer a Jake cuando en verdad las tenía de sobra."Y ...no ...no lo sé"

Claro que había razones, infinitas razones. Nahuel seguiría perdiendo la batalla mil contra uno hasta el final de los tiempos. No habría espacio en mi corazón para nadie más que Jake.

Entonces no pude reprimirlo y comencé a llorar amargamente. Haber perdido a Jake era precisamente haber perdido todas esas cosas de mi vida. ¿Cómo podía él significar tanto?. Jake, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…podría ir corriendo a casa y decirle que no me importaba lo que pasara pero que regresara a mi vida o si no yo sería la que moriría; podría decirle que sería fuerte y afrontaría su muerte valientemente como me gustaría que pasara si fuera a la inversa; que la muerte era como una boda desastrosa…

"Oh, Nahuel, no sabes cuánto lo amo"

Nahuel pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor "Renéesme, no llores, todo pasará".

Sentía sus tranquilas palmadas sobre mi espalda mientras los espasmódicos sollozos se apoderaban de mí. Las lágrimas y el alcohol no parecían una mezcla saludable; mi punzante dolor de cabeza se incrementaba tanto que sentía que me iba a estallar.

"Ya no sufras, estoy aquí"

Nahuel cada vez me apretaba más contra él y mi sentido de la orientación no había mejorado en mucho. Levanté la cara para mirarlo y él fijó sus ojos negros sobre los míos. Eran como una pantalla oscura, en la que mi imaginación comenzó a proyectar imágenes vívidas del rostro de Jake, de su amable sonrisa y sus ojos juguetones; mi memoria creía haber rescatado el dulce sabor de sus labios y el aroma de su piel bronceada. "Jake…"

No supe cuándo pasó o cómo demonios hizo Nahuel para tomarme por sorpresa y besarme ferozmente sin que opusiera resistencia. Traté de separarme al darme cuenta de su invasión a mi privacidad, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Sus labios eran duros y ásperos, sus brazos me aprisionaban salvajemente; así que decidí pisarlo para que me soltara. No había recuperado el aliento cuando una voz bastante familiar nos habló repentinamente.

"Así que… tu sí que has podido superarlo"

Nahuel y yo sufrimos el sobresalto de nuestras vidas. Jacob estaba ahí, de pie bajo la lluvia, más nítido que en mis hologramas imaginarios.

"Jake…" atiné a decir.

Hizo un gesto parecido a quien se guarda una sonrisa sarcástica y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

No sabía que decir o qué hacer. Sólo quería desaparecer de ahí; ya sabía lo que Jake estaba pensando. De verdad nunca había tenido tantas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Nahuel. "No es lo que parece"

"No, claro que no" rió sarcásticamente "Mira, es mi culpa, yo soy el entrometido, que tengan buenas noches"

Dicho esto se volvió para irse, y en una dirección que no era la de mi casa de regreso a la celebración.

"¡Jake!" grité con fuerza, temiendo que el caer de la lluvia amortiguara el sonido de mi voz, pero Jake no se detuvo, así que eché a correr tras él. "Jake, ¡espera!" La mano de Nahuel se aferró a mi muñeca.

"Renéesme, se ha terminado, déjalo ir"

No pude contenerme y le atajé un rodillazo en la entrepierna con todas mis fuerzas "Suéltame, pedazo de imbécil"

Nahuel me liberó, encorvándose, lanzando un gemido de dolor y corrí lo más rápido que pude tras Jake, aún podía ver su silueta a media cuadra adelante; la lluvia y el alcohol nublaban mi vista.

"¡Jake!" grité de nuevo casi llegando hasta él. "Jake, tienes que escucharme"

Jake por fin se detuvo, y me apresuré a obstruirle el paso para poder mirarlo. La verdad no sabía de dónde me había salido tanta repentina valentía, pero tenía que usarla pronto. Si se iba a ir de mi vida definitivamente, no quería que fuera por mí y por un malentendido tan grande e idiota como que lo haya cambiado por el imbécil de Nahuel.

"Jake, puedo explicarlo"

Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, sin una pizca de humor y con las manos en los bolsillos aún. "No tienes por qué explicarme nada, Nessie"

"Pero…"

"Todo está muy claro, aunque me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras dicho, pero no importa, no importa…"

"No, te equivocas…" dije zarandeando sus hombros.

"No estoy tan borracho como para ver ilusiones, no puedes negar lo que vi"

Ese comentario obviamente iba dirigido a mí, pero me importó un cacahuate. "No hay nada entre Nahuel y yo"

Suspiró cansadamente, como quien le enseña álgebra a un niño de cinco años.

"No me importa con quien te beses o con quien fajes o nada, _no hay nada_ entre tú y yo, celebra tu libertad, con tu permiso"

Me empujó hacia un lado para poder pasar, pero me rehusé y le volví a impedir el paso. No podía dejar que se fuera de nuevo, no ésta vez.

"¿Entonces a qué viniste, uh? ¿A arreglar viejas peleas entre papá y mamá? Por favor…"

"¡Métete en tus propios asuntos, Nessie!¿Por qué no regresas a andar de cualquiera con Nahuel, debe de estarte esperando"

Su hostilidad y su frialdad despertaron mi desesperanza; levanté un brazo y le propiné una bofetada con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, liberando la tristeza y la ira que contenía hasta ese momento. Su cuerpo sufrió un leve desbalance hacia atrás y se acarició la mejilla con su propia mano. Lo miré a los ojos, sus ojos tan extrañamente distantes que me hicieron un nudo en la garganta.

No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que me arrepintiera por ser tan impulsiva. Sentí un ligero cosquilleo sobre mi violenta mano; aún en tan impertinente acto, había podido notar lo suave y cálida que era su piel…

No tenía pretextos para comportarme de ése modo. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo en su lugar? No menos, claro.

Era una tonta. Había perdido mi oportunidad para decirle que lamentaba lo que había pasado entre nosotros, que no me asustaba la muerte, ni lo que pensara mi padre, ni el sufrimiento. Quería estar con él. Así fueran cinco segundos. Sólo quería estar con él.

"Lo siento"

Jake agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, como reprimiendo un desagradable pensamiento. Parecía tan triste y atormentado…

Suspiró finalmente y esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica. "¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo?"

No respondí; aguantando la respiración. Irguió su rostro de nuevo, de manera que sus ojos y los míos se quedaron atrapados, uno en el otro por un segundo.

"Que no voy a poder amar nunca a nadie como te amé a ti" En lugar de causarme alegría, sus palabras me produjeron ganas de llorar. "Esto es imposible"

"No" No, eso no era cierto. No podía dejarlo irse ahora. ¿O sí? ¿O acaso se merecía alguien mejor? ¿Alguien que no le causara tantos problemas? ¿Alguien _igual_ que él? ¿Alguien menos cobarde? … Claro que sí. Había alzado un brazo para detenerlo, pero lo dejé en el aire.

"Adiós, Renéesme. Por favor, no me sigas"

Se dio la vuelta, alejándose de mí. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que su silueta se convirtió en un punto oscuro en la noche, bajo la lluvia. Mi corazón no tenía más pedazos para romperse. Era como tener un hueco en el pecho. Tenía que dejarlo ir, tenía que tener un destino mucho mejor que yo. Todo lo que había sido en su vida había sido una carga… a pesar de poder conseguir todo, incluso vencer a la muerte, nunca podría merecerlo a él. Nunca.

* * *

Do read & Do review. ¿Podrán Jacob y Nessie estar juntos de nuevo? cha cha cha chaaan. Les doy pistas, habrá un happy ending, no se lo pierdan =D


	5. Un instante en Nueva York

* * *

5.-Un instante en Nueva York

* * *

Jacob's POV

_El agua era oscura, fría; ya no había ni un atisbo del sol. Me hundía en el agua y trataba con todas mis fuerzas de subir a la superficie. Pero no era malo, ni angustiante; la adrenalina viajaba a chorros por mis nervios y aún con la falta de aire, me sentía más vivo que nunca. _

_Todo era tan falto de colores bajo el agua, que me era difícil saber hacia dónde nadar. Las burbujas de aire que flotaban a mi alrededor no me facilitaban mi labor de sobrevivencia. Por un instante, el escalofriante silencio submarino, tapó mis oídos y sentí como si no necesitara respirar, como si la adrenalina se consumiera y viviera en absoluta paz…_

_Entonces sonó mi teléfono celular ahí, bajo el agua. Reconocía la canción que sonaba cuando me llamaban, pero no podía encontrarlo…_

"_¿Si diga?¿Hola?¿Con Jacob?¿Cuál Jacob?¿Puede hablar más alto? No le escucho…¿Hola?¿Hola?..."_

_Alguien quería hablar conmigo, pero no podía ver nada…el agua era muy oscura, la presión me elevaba más y más, estaba a punto de salir a la superficie…_

Y entonces estaba despierto. Abrí los ojos con tal fuerza que casi se salen de sus cuencas. Juraba haber sentido estar sumergido, metros bajo el agua del mar, ahí donde las olas chocaban contra el acantilado más alto de La Push.

Mi visión era el único sentido funcionando en ese momento, aún no era capaz de recordar muy bien dónde estaba. ¿Cuántas noches habían pasado así?¿Mil?¿Millones? Odiaba esa parte del día. La cruda realidad me esperaba de regreso…

Mis ojos enfocaron mi alrededor rápidamente.

Extraño, sumamente extraño. Estaba en una amplia habitación desconocida, mucho más grande y ordenada que la mía en La Push, decorada sencillamente y cuyo mobiliario se conformaba únicamente de una pequeña cómoda, una televisión y una cama sobre la que yacía yo.

Me despabilé poco a poco. El aire acondicionado, las cortinas cerradas, el olor a cruda, el sonido de la regadera… estaba en un hotel.

"Mierda…"

Comencé a notar ese familiar dolor de cabeza y el sabor a etanol en mi boca.

"Mierda…"

Busqué mi móvil para saber la hora y el día que era. Traté de probar suerte en mis pantalones para darme cuenta que no los traía puestos. De hecho, no tenía nada puesto. Nada. Toda mi ropa estaba tirada por toda la habitación, junto con dos o tres prendas nada viriles que no me pertenecían.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda…."

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Una voz femenina me hizo dar un brinco en la cama y tratar de tapar mi cuerpo desnudo.¡¿Que intromisión era esa?!

La dueña de la voz era una voluptuosa chica rubia recargada sobre el marco de la puerta del baño, con no más que una toalla enredada a su alrededor, cubriendo su cuerpo empapado por el agua de la ducha que había tomado. Me miraba desencantada, como si yo fuera un loco.

Me hubiera parecido una chica bastante guapa de no ser porque me encontraba tremendamente contrariado. En ese momento, ella era una delincuente juvenil que acababa de cometer allanamiento de morada.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunté ruda y defensivamente "No debiste de haber entrado aquí, te lo juro, voy a sacarte a la fuerza y no seré lindo"

Rió socarronamente "Me llamo Matilde, chico malo"

"No estoy bromeando"

La chica se cruzó de brazos "No vas a salirte con la tuya, tienes que pagarme"

"¿Pagarte?"

"Así es _arruina-bodas_, la inflación es alta; me debes $100 dólares"

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"Se acabó, voy a llamar a mi compañía" dijo acercándose al teléfono que estaba sobre la cómoda para descolgar el auricular y marcar un número.

"¿Y a mí qué?"

"Vendrá un policía y te arrestará por robo"

"¿Qué robo?"

"Si no pagas por un servicio es robo… ¿Hola? ¿Me podrías comunicar a la comisaría?"

No podía esperar a saber a quién le pertenecía a la habitación, fuera de quien fuera, no tenía ni una pista de lo que estaba pasando, así que decidí no jugar con mi suerte. Me levanté como bólido, con la sábana enredada alrededor de mi cintura y le arrebaté el teléfono.

"¡Hey!" exclamó tratando de recuperarlo.

"¡Espera!"

"¡Devuélvemelo!"

"¡Te he dicho que esperes! Voy a pagarte ¿contenta?"

La chica frunció el ceño pero permaneció callada sin forcejear. Se cruzó de brazos de nuevo "Voy a cobrarte 50 más por este chistecito"

"Ok, detente" supliqué exasperado "¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios pasa aquí? Creo que no recuerdo nada"

La chica suspiró "¡Oh no! Soy una sexoservidora, no una enfermera psiquiátrica"

"¿Quéee?"

"Shhh!¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Vas a despertar a todo el hotel!"

"Dime que no es verdad" rogué, temiendo lo peor.

"¿Que no es verdad qué?"

"Que tu y yo…ehh…tu sabes…" dije señalando la cama revuelta tímidamente con la cabeza. Temía que si lo decía en voz alta se haría más real de lo que ya parecía. _No es cierto, Jake, es una pesadilla._ Si era un mal sueño, era bastante…bizarro. _Dios, Dios, dime que no, dime que no._

Frunció el ceño. "¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó anoche?"

Negué con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio inferior con todos los dientes frontales.

Entonces soltó una gran carcajada. Se rió tanto que tuvo que sujetarse de la cómoda. "¿De verdad?"

"¿Qué rayos es tan divertido?"

Aún no recuperaba la compostura; se sujetaba el estómago mientras las carcajadas la seguían sacudiendo. "Oh Dios, oh Dios…"

La miré inquisitivamente hasta que reparó en el hecho de que estaba esperando a que se comportara como una persona normal. "Chiste local supongo"

"No puedo creerlo" dijo negando con la cabeza, aún sonriendo divertidamente.

Volví a exasperarme. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Traté de hurgar en mi memoria, pero me dolió la cabeza horriblemente de sólo pensar en qué horas podrían ser. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Pude haber contratado a esa chica de risa de urraca para acostarse conmigo? ¿Haber asaltado un abastecimiento de aguardiente? Mi aliento no podía mentirme… ¿Secuestrado por aliens? ¿Dimensión desconocida? Tragué saliva fuertemente, ni siquiera me atrevía a asomarme por la ventana.

La chica pareció percatarse de que de verdad no tenía idea de en qué mundo vivía.

"¿Arruina-bodas? Holaa…¿Te sientes bien?"

Alcé una ceja inquisitivamente "¿Arruina-bodas?"

Sonrió "¿Qué?¿Ahora vas a decidirte a decirme tu nombre verdadero?"

"¿Nos conocemos a caso?"

Su sonrisa divertida de ensanchó de nuevo. "No estás bromeando ¿cierto? No tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado"

Negué con la cabeza, esta vez, sinceramente. Esperaba que por fin comprendiera que no estaba jugando. Había perdido mi memoria a corto plazo. Sentía como si me hubieran operado y extirpado un lado del cerebro o algo idiota como eso.

Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó sobre ella "Nos conocimos ayer en el Gramercy Tavern, sobre 20th Street y Broadway. ¿Recuerdas algo de eso?"

Negué con la cabeza, azoradísimo. ¿Broadway?¿Estábamos en Nueva York? _Oh Mierda de nuevo_…

"Bien" continuó "Estabas fumando marihuana con unos indigentes afuera del local cuando me abordaste. He de confesar que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos cuando accedí a venir contigo al hotel, pero no parecías un indigente, así que supongo que por eso no te rechacé…parecías una completa persona normal entonces"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" gruñí.

"¿Quieres que te cuente todo o no?"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sigue"

Frunció el gesto pero continuó con el relato "Te pregunté cómo te llamabas, y me dijiste que te llamara _El arruina-bodas" _Paró un poco para reírse "Luego llegamos aquí, pedimos una habitación y…"Aguanté la respiración "entramos"

… "Todo iba muy normal hasta que dijiste que no podías hacerlo, te pregunté si era por alguna enfermedad, impotencia o lo que fuera, estaba a punto de asesinarte…"

Interrumpió su relato por no poder aguantar la risa de nuevo.

"¿Qué respondí, Martha?"

"Es Matilde, _clever boy"_

"Bien, bien, Matilde"

"Descuida" dijo aún sonriendo "Me dijiste que estabas enamorado de otra persona"

"Oh"

"Si, lo sé. Una completa ridiculez" siguió "Te dije que no tenía nada que ver, pero entonces la urgencia de ambos se desvaneció y comenzaste a llorar… literalmente"

… "Estaba muy enfadada, iba a irme pero me detuviste y me pediste que me quedara, porque te sentías muy solo, y aparte yo no tenía a dónde regresar. Entonces me quedé aquí, no pensaba que soportarte un rato fuera ser tan malo."

… "Parecía que estabas sufriendo de verdad, todo fuera de ti, con todo el alcohol y la marihuana quemándote el cerebro. Así que me toqué el corazón y traté de hacerte sentir mejor preguntándote si ésta…_persona_ de quien estabas enamorado te había dejado o algo y comenzaste un espeluznante relato sobre una chica llamada Nessie, que vivía en Seattle…"

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Pero no tenía neuronas suficientes para hacerme hablar, ni exclamar nada; me quedé ahí escuchando… Matilde se estaba aguantando una gran risotada.

… "Estabas comprometido con ella, pero aparentemente su padre era un vampiro o algo así y no te dejó casarte con ella. Estaba un poco asustada, ¡lo contabas como si fuera tan real! Después me fui divirtiendo, te pregunté cómo podía ser hija de un vampiro y me contaste otra maravillosa historia sobre una chica humana y su amante vampiro y cómo Nessie era su hija y uff; deberías ser escritor de novelas de _thriller, _no sé de donde sacaste tantas tonterías, pero podrías escribir un _best seller, _no te miento"

Ahora estaba completamente pasmado. ¿Le había contado toda mi historia personal (y la de terceras personas) a una prostituta completamente extraña?...

… "La mejor parte fue cuando te pregunté por qué estabas aquí en Nueva York" dijo soltando una risita "Y me respondiste que era porque cuando habías regresado con Nessie a decirle que te perdonara por haber sido tan rudo y que ibas a convertirte en vampiro para poder ser inmortal y estar con ella para siempre, la encontraste besándose apasionadamente con un idiota y perdiste totalmente el control y corriste y corriste toda la noche, corriste lo más que pudiste y llegaste aquí. ¡Corriste a Nueva York, desde Seattle!"

No pudo seguir conteniendo las carcajadas y se tiró de espaldas a la cama trinchándose de risa. "¿A caso no es lo máximo?"

El dolor de cabeza aumentó tanto que sentí que tenía una hemorragia cerebral. Mi corazón latía involuntariamente fuerte. "Oh Dios…esto es horrible, Matlide"

"¡No, no lo és! Me reí tanto…oh! fue la mejor noche en muchos días…"

La miré asustado.

"No en _ese _contexto. No nos _acostamos_ de verdad, soy una mala persona, no debería cobrarte nada."

"Te pago el doble, sólo olvida todo lo que te dije" rogué.

"No te avergüences, muchas personas sufren alucinaciones cuando fuman, debió de haber sido tu primera vez"

¡Claro que fue la _primera_ vez! ¡No había planes en mi vida para drogarme nunca! Estaba completamente impresionado, y más aún, de no poder recordar nada. Traté de tranquilizarme y respirar hondo, pero mi nerviosismo estaba aumentando. ¿Qué más cosas había hecho de las que podía arrepentirme? ¿Tendría que ir de esquina en esquina tratando de borrarles la memoria a todos los indigentes a quienes les conté mis trágicos desamores?

"Matilde, realmente necesito que olvides eso"

Matilde rió divertida de nuevo "Oh! Vamos!, no es para tanto"

"Matilde, de verdad…"

"Está bien, está bien, ya lo olvidé"

Eso no iba a funcionar. Suspiré. "Nadie en esta ciudad te conoce, ¿a quién podría decirle? Somos dos perfectos extraños en una gran ciudad, yo soy una pro y tu eres…eres… un loco que acaba de sufrir un gran trauma y que seguramente lee demasiados comics o cosas de esas. ¿Quién se va a tomar esta historia enserio?"

La miré con incertidumbre. De todas formas no sabía cómo borrarle la memoria, sólo me quedaba matarla, y definitivamente no iba a hacer eso. Aunque en ése momento yo mismo me consideraba un discapacitado mental… preferí hacerle creer que estaba en lo cierto, y que toda la historia que le había relatado mi subconsciente no valía ni para cuento raro de una editorial barata. "Soy fan de Anne Rice"

"Oh, eso explica lo espeluznante"

Asentí con la cabeza. Realmente esperaba que Matlide nunca conociera a un vampiro de verdad en toda su vida. Uno se puede acarrear muchos problemas.

"Pero debe de haber una verdadera razón por la cual viniste a aquí, debiste haber ido a Las Vegas, es mucho mejor"

Suspiré. No había razón alguna. Busqué en mi memoria retazos de vivencias pero no encontré ni una sola. Sólo recuerdo la lluvia y el lodo bajo mis pies. Era verdad que había corrido. Tal vez corrí por días. Tal vez corrí como Forest Gump por todo el país y terminé en Nueva York, fumando con indigentes…¿_Por qué terminé aquí?_. Sólo recuerdo haber querido irme lo más lejos posible de Seattle y nunca regresar.

"¿Qué sucede, arruina-bodas?" inquirió Matilde sinceramente preocupada.

"Mmm, hay una…pequeña parte de la historia que si es real"

"¿Enserio?"

Cabeceé. "Nessie es real, es mi ex novia y vive en Seattle. Seguramente está saliendo con alguien más, lo único que recuerdo es a ella y a otro tipo besándose"

Matilde pareció conmovida. "Oh... ¿llevaban mucho tiempo juntos?"

"Cerca de 4 años"

"Oh, es una lástima"

Me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda. Me percaté de no sentir mis antiguas dolencias; mi pecho ardiente, mi pesadumbre… era como si todo hubiera desaparecido dentro de mí. Mi existencia no tenía sentido. Estaba del otro lado del umbral del dolor; totalmente insensible. Hubiera podido tirarme del acantilado de La Push y no sentir nada; mi cuerpo estaba totalmente muerto.

Suponía que los pasados días de desenfreno habían vendado mis heridas. Ya no sentía esa furia, esa tormentosa y devastadora tristeza que me hizo tocar fondo. Ahora sentía una calma verdaderamente desesperante. No había nada dentro de mí. No podía identificar los vestigios de sentimientos que quedaban ahí, entre la confusión y el olvido… No había recordado a Nessie en mucho tiempo; y ahora que volvía a decir su nombre, sentía como cuando el agua de las olas bajo el acantilado sacudía mi cabeza. Totalmente confuso.

En eso Matilde de sobresaltó "¡Oh joder!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Me quedé inmóvil mientras Matilde se levantó como relámpago, fue al cuarto de baño y regresó corriendo con la mano en la frente y la otra operando mi teléfono celular.

"¡Arruina-bodas, lo siento tanto!"

"¿Qué?" pregunté extrañado "Has encontrado mi teléfono móvil, muchas gracias"

"No,no" dijo cortantemente "Una chica ha llamado esta mañana, no me fijé en el nombre de quien hacía la llamada y he contestado, ¡es ella! ¡es ella¡" exclamó pasándome el teléfono móvil.

Miré la pantalla apremiantemente, había una etiqueta que decía "LLAMADAS ENTRANTES: NESSIE 12:58 AM 21 NOV"

"¿Es ella verdad? ¡Oh no! Debió haber pensado lo peor!"

Tuve que sostenerme la cabeza para poder seguir pensando. El teléfono marcaba cerca de 60 llamadas perdidas, no sólo de Nessie, también de Leah y Bella; y no sólo de ésa mañana, sino de días atrás. "Oh no…"

Matilde parecía bastante preocupada. "Tal vez quería llamarte y pedirte perdón y entonces yo contesté y..."

"Matilde" la corté "Tranquila, nada de esto es tu culpa"

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía un cierto vínculo de camaradería con la chica; a quien el cabello se le había secado por completo y caía lacio y rubio sobre sus hombros. Su extraña aflicción aún podía leerse en su rostro.

"Tal vez deberías regresar a Seattle" dijo seriamente

La miré inquisitivamente. La pobre no sabía nada de mi vida y ahora estaba dando su opinión. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre piensan que saben qué es lo mejor para uno?

Regresar a Seattle no iba a ser tan fácil; ni siquiera regresar a La Push iba a ser fácil. Me encontraba tan desorientado, tan afligido y lastimado que había perdido el sentido de pertenencia en todos los niveles. Mi confundida parte inteligente sabía que debía regresar a La Push y continuar mi vida como lobo alpha hasta que llegara el día de ceder mi poder; pero mi corazón no tenía fuerzas ni para sopesar la posibilidad de regresar a casa; me sentía traicionado, me sentía solo.

"Mira, tal vez todo es un malentendido" sugirió Matilde encogiéndose de hombros "Tal vez ninguno de los dos quiso realmente decir que se dijeron y si no regresas a Seattle nunca lo sabrás"

Era casi imposible que todo fuera un malentendido. Para mí parecía claro como el agua: Nessie y yo éramos cosa del pasado. Un amor que fue y se acabó.

El dolor que dicha declaración me provocó fue intensamente horrible. Aún cuando ella pudiese haberme olvidado, superado el dolor tan latente y punzante de la soledad e incluso atreverse a dar el gran paso de amar de nuevo; seguía amándola como el primer día. Tan irrevocable e incondicionalmente como el día que la conocí. Estaba atado a ella de una manera fuertísima; no importaba si ella no estaba atada a mí de la misma manera.

"No puedo regresar a Seattle para verla casarse con el imbécil de Nahuel" Claro que podía, mi corazón parecía haber nacido para quererla, sin importar lo que pasara…

"¡Ó puedes regresar a Seattle para casarte con ella! No puedes dar nada por sentado, además…" dejó inconclusa su frase por un momento, mordiéndose el labio, como recordando cosas que no debería estar diciendo "Las mujeres hacemos cosas idiotas por amor"

¿Habría una pequeña, pequeña, pequeña posibilidad de que todo fuera un malentendido y ella me siguiera amando? Mi corazón brincó de esperanza. _Valla, no estaba totalmente muerto…_

Si igual iba a estar enamorado de ella toda mi vida… ¿qué más daba?

"¿Qué pasará conmigo si ella de verdad está con él?" pregunté más para mi mismo que para Matilde, pero igual ella respondió divertida.

"Siempre hay un lugar en Nueva York para un corazón roto"

Le sonreí a la chica mientras ella ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros. Había sido muy extraño compartir mi vida personal con una total extraña; pero ahora Matilde no me parecía una desconocida para nada. Se me hacía muy improbable que una chica tan bella y vivaz como ella pudiera esconder un corazón roto como el mío, pero al parecer me comprendía a la perfección.

"Hey" dijo suavemente "¿Aún tienes esos $100 dólares que me debes?"

"Ehh claro…" Respondí aunque era un poco descortés, dadas las condiciones de nuestro _acercamiento._

"¡Qué bueno!" dijo emocionada, recogiendo su ropa mientras se apresuraba para entrar al baño "Los tickets hacía al Oeste cuestan poco más de $80, tenemos que llegar a la central antes de las dos de la tarde, ¡apresúrate!"

En menos de una hora estábamos en un taxi directo a la central de autobuses. No tenía tanto dinero para pagar un avión, pero tampoco iba a entrar en fase enfrente de Matilde y salir corriendo desaforado en dirección al Oeste. Así que decidí comprar el ticket a Virginia y de ahí emprender el rumbo a Washington a cuatro patas, aún cuando comentaban en las calles que la lluvia pronto se convertiría en aguanieve.

"Bien" dije cuando el altavoz había anunciado la salida del autobús. Estábamos a unos cuantos metros de él. "Me voy"

Matilde sonrió a modo de despedida, parecía incómoda con la idea de haber acompañado a un desconocido a la central de autobuses "Cuídate ¿quieres?"

"Claro…Matilde, quiero agradecerte …ehh.."

"Descuida, la sido un… ¿placer?"

Ambos reímos por lo bizarro de nuestro encuentro fortuito en Nueva York. Sabía que si decidía desterrarme a mí mismo de La Push algún día, no sería un disparate llegar a Nueva York y darme una vuelta, había alguien que conocía más de mí que mis propios vecinos.

Me volví para irme y casi enseguida Matilde gritó.

"¡Arruina-bodas!"

Así es, ése era yo. Me giré para verla de nuevo, unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella.

"¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?"

Sonreí divertido. Me hubiera gustado ser siempre _el arruina-bodas_ para ella, pero me dio la impresión de que si no lo decía, ése capítulo de mi vida en Nueva York se haría más ficticio de lo que ya parecía. Quería que fuera real.

"Jacob" respondí antes de subir al autobús "Jacob Black"

Vi a la chica sonreír complacida y despedirme con la mano, alejándose mientras el autobús avanzaba hasta perderla de vista en una curva. Me pareció un poco triste.

Traté de liberar mi mente de todo lo que había vivido y relajarme. Me acomodé en el asiento y recargué mi cabeza en la ventana, contemplando Nueva York con anhelo, como despidiéndome de la ciudad que me había refugiado en tiempos tan difíciles.

Estaba cabeceando de sueño cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil. Di un respingo y contesté tan rápido que olvidé fijarme en quién llamaba.

"¿Diga?"

"_¿Jake?¿Oh Dios, ¿dónde diablos estás_?"

"¿Leah?"

"_Si, pedazo de idiota_"

Suspiré antes de responder con la verdad "Oh…es una larga historia"

"_Bien, tengo una tarjeta de 30 minutos, ¿qué avances me puedes dar?_"

* * *

Dear Readers: Los siguientes capítulos me quedaron super largos, (6.-Radio Lounge pt1 & 7.-Radio Lounge pt2) los postearé en las siguientes semanas; más o menos la historia va a tener 10 capítulos, so alerta permanente! =D love youu gracias por sus reviews


	6. Radio Lounge 1

**Dear Readers**: Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews; ¡son lo mejor!. Muchas gracias también a quienes han puesto The Weeding Ruiner en sus fanficts favoritos =D, me doy una vuelta por sus profiles cada que puedo... últimamente me he mantenido mega ocupada con la escuela; de hecho en éste momento tengo que estar haciendo un plan de negocios en lugar de estar retocando éste cápitulo; ¬¬ pero daaaa, la vida es corta.

Espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de su agrado, ya sé que muchos me comentan que son muy largos, pero no puedo evitarlo ... éste parece muy largo, pero el contador de palabras de word me aseguro que eran cerca de cuatro mil (los primeros tres capítulos tienen 8 mil) so enjoy!. Aqui les dejo primera parte del capítulo _Radio Lounge, _todo en Renéesme's POV.

Love you all, gracias totales.

* * *

**6.-Radio Lounge I parte**

* * *

Renéesme's POV

"_¡Buenos Días Seattle! ¡Hoy es 22 de noviembre, y ya es VIEEERNEEES! Bienvenidos a Despierta Seattle! ¿Nevará pronto? ¡Hagan sus apuestas? Al parecer hoy habrá mucho sol aún, salgan a divertirse. Hoy estarán los chicos de We Are Scientists en la ciudad tocando en el Radio Lounge! No te lo puedes perdeeer!!..."_

La entusiasta voz del chico locutor de _Despierta Seattle_ se perdió en el aire cuando mamá apagó abruptamente el radio.

"_Día soleado_ _salgan a divertirse_, sí cómo no, ¡muérdeme idiota!"

"Mamá…estas maldiciendo al radio de nuevo…"

Mamá entrecerró los ojos "See, lo sé"

Estiré mis brazos engarrotados, había pasado la noche en el largo sillón de la sala principal, echa un ovillo; sentía las piernas torcidas. Aún estaba vestida con la ropa del día anterior, la blusa llena de lágrimas secas y manchas de nieve de chocolate por todos lados. (¡Cómo me cae gorda la comida humana!...es tan difícil de comer)

"Disculpa, no quería despertarte" dijo mamá acercándose al sillón y sentándose a mi lado "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cómo si hubiera dormido toda la noche en 20 centímetros cuadrados" respondí sin ganas.

"¿Quieres dormir en tu habitación?¿Desayunar?¿Cazar?¿Salir?¿Llorar?..."

"Mamá" le corté de inmediato un poco enfadada; aún no me despabilaba por completo y me sentía mareada y torcida.

Mamá me miró intensamente con ojos preocupados "Voy a traer hielo para esos ojos"

Me sobé un poco mis ojos, que ya que mamá lo mencionaba, los sentía un poco irritados y cansados. No era para menos, claro; había pasado cerca de doce horas llorando como tonta, soldada a ese sillón y sin consuelo alguno. Afortunadamente me quedé dormida cerca de las 4 de la mañana, si no, el festín de lamentos se hubiera prolongado hasta el amanecer. Ahora que lo notaba, había dormido cerca de 5 horas.

Todos en la casa habían desaparecido menos mamá. Seguramente ahuyentados por mis sonoros sollozos.

No había podido evitarlo. El día anterior había hecho el oficial último intento de llamar a Jake a su móvil. Nadie tenía idea de dónde estaba desde la boda de mis padres, así que tanto mamá como yo habíamos probado nuestra suerte. Yo más que ella. El satélite se saturó de mis llamadas.

Así que llamé de mi móvil, esperando que mi llamada se fuera directito al buzón de llamadas cuando de pronto una amigable y sensual voz femenina con acento del este me respondió sin rodeos.

Creo que aún recordaba en timbre y la frecuencia exactas de su voz: _"¿Si diga?¿Hola?¿Con Jacob?¿Cuál Jacob?. _Arggg Maldije todos sus decibeles cuando colgué estupefacta y rompí a llorar como imbécil. Jake estaba con alguien, una mujer de voz bonita.

No me había sentido tan mal desde que me fui a la Universidad en contra de mi voluntad. Recordaba haber llorado por semanas…Lo que me sucedía en ese momento no se parecía nada a partir a New Hampsire. Era mucho, mucho peor; tal vez iba a llorar por años.

¿Cómo aceptar que había perdido definitivamente al único hombre que amaba de verdad? Podía vivir con la idea, pero jamás aceptarla. Me odiaba a mi misma por no haber sido lo suficientemente buena y valiente para retenerlo. De seguro ahora estaba por ahí, en alguna lejana ciudad, disfrutando de la compañía de personas iguales a él. Mujeres humanas guapas e inteligentes que, contrario a mí, se darían cuenta muy rápido el tipo de errores que no hay que cometer para poder merecer a un hombre como él…

En menos de un respingo había roto en lágrimas de nuevo.

"Nessie, mi vida" dijo mamá consoladoramente regresando de la cocina con un gran pedazo de hielo envuelto en trapos para ponerme sobre los ojos. Sentía el frío del hielo y de sus manos frotarse sobre mis párpados chorreados. "Ven aquí"

Me acurruqué entre los brazos de mamá para seguir llorando. "Es…to..es..ho…rri..bleeeee" luché por decir; presa de hiperventilaciones.

"Lo sé, mi amor" Mamá me apretó con sus brazos y me besó la cabeza. De alguna manera, parecía tan triste como yo.

Nos quedamos mucho tiempo ahí en silencio; yo derramando lágrimas y ella consolándome entre sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Dejé pasar toda la mañana entre sueños y despiertos. Pero no lamenté por mucho tiempo que mamá se hubiera perdido un día de escuela por estar conmigo pues tía Alice llegó pitando a la casa a eso del mediodía.

La puerta principal se azotó de golpe.

"¡No van a creer de lo que me he enterado!" chilló tía Alice entusiasmada tirando su mochila y su chaqueta en uno de los sillones, una vez que entró en la sala.

Mamá alzó una ceja sin muchas ganas y yo me limité a darle la cara por entre los mechones de mi cabello desordenado.

"¡WE ARE SCIENTISTS VA A TOCAR ÉSTA NOCHE!¡Y tenemos pases!" gritó con emoción, mientras mamá y yo nos volteábamos a ver " Y además…¡¡hay shoots de tequila gratis!!"

"Alice, tú no bebes" respondió mamá a los efusivos canturreos de tía Alice "El alcohol es la comida humana más asquerosa después de las sopas instantáneas, guiac"

"Ni si quiera encuentro la diferencia" dijo tía Alice pensativa, pero volvió a su tema original rápidamente "De todas formas, quien tiene que beber y divertirse ésta noche no soy yo…"

Tía Alice se sentó a mi lado, mirándome con complicidad.

"No, no, no" aclaré "Si estás pensando que voy a ir a emborracharme mientras escucho a una banda de indie rock para tratar de olvidar mi patética vida estas muy equivocada"

Tía Alice gruñó "¡Oh, Vamos! Llevas meses en la total depresión, esto tiene que acabar"

"Necesito tiempo"

"No quiero vivir contigo así por el resto de mi vida, va a ser muy largo"

Mamá suspiro "Alice, no creo que…"

"No Bella, no interfieras, ésta vez voy a lograr sacar a Nessie de la depresión"

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente?" Preguntó mamá quisquillosamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Chicas, es sólo una noche, no van a morir ¿ok? _Ladie's night out_. Sólo nosotras." Mamá y yo nos volteamos a ver con pesadumbre. Si nos negábamos, tía Alice recurriría al chantaje y otras oscuras armas para hacernos salir "Ésta es la ocasión perfecta, Jasper salió de la ciudad por el trabajo, Emmett estará viendo el partido de los Marineros, tú no puedes ver a Edward ni en pintura últimamente y Jake está en algún lugar del mundo con chicas de voz bonita"

Mamá entrecerró los ojos, sopesando la posibilidad de ir "No lo sé, Alice…ya no soy una adolescente"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. Obviamente eso era una estupidez.

"Bells, Bells, Bells" dijo tía Alice negando con la cabeza mientras le ponía una mano a mamá en el hombro "Yo sé que tú no te sientes joven, pero lamento informarte que eres joven ¿de acuerdo?¿Recuerdas aquellos tiempos de soltería?¿Cuándo podías ir y divertirte sin importar nada y sonreír a diestra y siniestra para ver cómo cualquier tipo se paraba y pagaba tu cuenta?"

Mamá frunció el ceño "No…"

"Ese es tu problema" diagnosticó tía Alice "Nunca fuiste joven. Hoy lo serás. Irás a esa fiesta"

"Soy una mujer casada, Alice"

"Así es, una mujer casada que no le ha hablado a su marido en días"

"Eso no es…"

"¡Claro que lo es, cielo! Se te olvida que también vivo aquí" bramó tía Alice exasperada "Y tú Nessie, mírate, eres joven y hermosa; lo único malo que tienes es una madre tan aburrida"

Mamá le lanzó un cojín en la cara, claramente ofendida por el comentario de tía Alice.

"¿Con que aburrida eh?" siseó mamá retadoramente a tía Alice, que parecía estarse peleando con un apostador en algún casino "No sabes lo que dices"

"¿Ah no?"

Mamá se levantó del sillón de golpe "Nessie, Alice. Las veo al cuarto para las nueve aquí abajo. Noche de Chicas. Radio Lounge. Hagan sus apuestas, la que logre mas conquistas gana. Ciao"

Tía Alice sonrió y dio un brinco en el sillón mientras mamá subía las escaleras como bólido. Me quedé ahí un poco desconcertada y tratando de asimilar que obviamente tendría que salir de antro esta noche.

"¿Vas a querer ayuda con ese cabello?"

Tía Alice parecía tan alegre y entusiasmada que no pude más que suspirar resignada.

Ella tenía razón, no podía quedarme esperando toda la vida para que mi corazón sanara y olvidara a Jake de una buena vez. Tal vez sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito, tímido y leve, para poder seguir los pasos de él y volver a salir con chicos…aunque nunca había salido con chicos, sólo había salido con él en toda mi vida…

Sacudí mi cabeza. Ésta noche, tenía que demostrarme a mí misma que podía vivir sin Jacob Black. ¿Por qué no? Era joven, no tan fea, titulada… Claro que podría conquistar a algún otro chico que incluso pudiera llamarme la atención.

"Ness, quiero a mi sobrina favorita de vuelta"

La miré cautelosamente, tratando de encontrar mensajes subliminales en su tierna y apreciativa propuesta. "Tía Alice, soy tu única sobrina"

A las nueve y cuarto esa noche mamá, tía Alice, tía Rosalie y yo bajábamos las escaleras a toda marcha, en tacones altísimos, abrigos bajo el brazo y oliendo a perfume caro.

Había tratado de vestirme lo más adecuadamente posible; pero ahora que evaluaba mi apariencia parecía una completa cabaretera. Accedí a ponerme un vestido rojo que tía Alice había escogido para mi junto con unos tacones altísimos del mismo color. Había dejado mi cabello suelto y llevaba un leve maquillaje. Un tanto frenéticamente, trataba de subirme el vestido y disimular el fastuoso escote strapless de aquel minivestido rojo.

"Había olvidado por que odiaba salir…" comentó mamá mientras procuraba no verse en el espejo del recibidor y dejando un recado para los demás sobre el tocador.

Tía Alice gruñó. Ambas se veían espectaculares. Mamá llevaba un vestido blanco ivory de cuello halter ajustadísimo, de manera que se podían apreciar todos los ángulos de su perfecta figura y se había soltado el cabello oscuro que resplandecía bajo la luz. Por su lado, tía Alice portaba un vestido strapless negro sin caída y unas zapatillas negras de tacón, se veía casi tan alta como mamá.

Era, sin embargo, tía Rosalie la que se llevaba el premio indiscutiblemente, con un _tube dress_ amarillo y accesorios dorados; su cabello rubio ondulado caía por toda su espalda y hacía juego con sus largos y lujosos aretes de Tiffany.

"Bien chicas, comienza el juego" dijo tía Rosalie mientras detenía un taxi una vez fuera de la casa sensualmente. El taxi se frenó tan de repente que quemó las llantas.

Subimos al auto, tía Rose en el asiento delantero, tratando de conversar con el conductor, un sonrojado viejito árabe que rezaba en voz alta.

"¿Qué crees que esté diciendo?" preguntó mamá a tía Alice en susurro.

"Me parece que le está pidiendo a Allá que cuide su sanidad mental" respondió divertida "Puedo entender algunas palabras de lo que dice, pero no te preocupes, no está tratando de imponernos la señal de la cruz ni nada por el estilo, sólo piensa que somos hermosas"

Al final llegamos al Radio Lounge, un concurrido bar en el centro de Seattle. Según Tía Alice era el mejor y más conocido bar de la ciudad, pero a mí me parecía tan popular como Timbuctú. La verdad no era fanática de la vida nocturna y nunca había estado en el Radio Lounge; pero tía Alice y tía Rosalie eran clientes frecuentes. Además We Are Scientists, una banda de rock que volvía loca a tía Alice estaría tocando en vivo y no se lo iba a perder, con o sin nosotros.

El cadenero nos dejó entrar tan rápido que me pareció muy descortés no decirle un tímido _gracias,_ aunque tía Alice me puso los ojos en blanco mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

El ambiente era espantoso. Había humo por todos lados, de tabaco y de marihuana; podía incluso oler el sudor humano en el aire y la música era estruendosa. Me parecía que los oídos de todos los humanos en el bar iban a sufrir un transtorno pues los decibeles del ruido eran altísimos.

"Bueno, por lo menos no desentonamos" comentó mamá en mi oído, recortando sin tacto a una esbelta chica humana con un top negro sin sostén y una tanga con diamantes que sobresalía de unos jeans descaradamente apretados.

¡Claro que desentonábamos! A mí me parecía ir demasiado decente comparada con una o dos chicas que parecían ir en ropa interior. Una de ellas acababa de hacer top less para una foto que estaban tomando. Sumamente desagradable…

Mamá y yo caminábamos cautelosamente muy cerca una de la otra, apenas alcanzamos a divisar cuando tía Alice y tía Rose nos hacían señas desde una mesa desocupada dónde ser habían sentado.

"¡¿Acaso no es genial? Tenemos casa llena!" exclamó tía Alice

Mamá la miró con el ceño fruncido "Alice, hay gente teniendo sexo en la barra"

"¡Oh si la barra es libre!, ¡Hey tú, sexy!" llamó a gritos a un joven de torso desnudo y pantalones de cuero. Se dirigió a nosotros seductoramente después de habernos evaluado con la mirada (Mamá obviamente considero eso una tremenda falta de respeto).

"¿Qué te sirvo, muñeca?"

"Sexo en la playa"

"Con gusto" respondió el chico guiñándole un ojo.

Tía Alice era amante de pedir bebidas para aparentar su normalidad. Solía decir que las bebidas eran puentes de conversación con otros humanos. Aparentemente "beber" alcohol la hacía parecer muy humana y _comunicativa._

"¿Tus amigas van a querer algo?"

Tía Rosalie tomó la palabra, y lo hizo con la voz más seductora posible "Vampiro"

"Ouch" comentó el chico mientras lo apuntaba en su comanda "¿Tengo razones para sospechar de ti?"

Tía Rose sacudió su cabellera "Créeme, no quieres saberlo"

El chico sonrió divertido y se dirigió a mamá "Wow, me fascinan las pelirrojas, no sabes cómo me prenden"

"Ehh…"

"Para ella un Martini de manzana, por favor" interrumpió tía Alice, mirando a mamá significativamente, un poco enfadada.

El chico obedeció y enseguida me miró inquisitivamente.

"Ohmm" dije sintiéndome observada. No quería parecer una idiota y demostrar que podías ser toda una femme fatal si quería, pero estaba un poco alterada ya que en ese momento me percaté de que los ajustados pantalones del chico resaltaban su…paquete "Acabo de enterarme que mi ex novio sale con alguien, ¿qué me recomiendas?"

"Tequila sin duda. Y los Nasty Boys"

"¿Quiénes son los Nasty Boys?"

Me miró coquetamente y acto seguido sacó un micrófono que tenía metido en el pantalón (me pareció que lo sacó del trasero para ser exactos) y grito: "TEQUILA Y NASTY BOYS A LA MESA CINCO AHORA"

Tía Rose y tía Alice gritaron emocionadas mientras mamá me miraba con aprensión.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?"

El Dj cambió la música a _Sweet Caroline _y cerca de diez meseros de torso desnudo y pantalones de cuero embarrados llegaron a rodear nuestra mesa cada uno con una charola de shoots de tequila y sacudiendo su cadera de modo sexual para adelante y para atrás.

"¡Oh mi Dios!…"exclamó mamá tapándose parcialmente los ojos.

Uno de los hombres dejó la bandeja de shoots de tequila en la mesa mientras todos cantaban a coro (junto con tía Alice y tía Rosalie) _"¡Hands, touching hands, reaching out, touching me, touching you..._!"

Toda la multitud gritaba alebrestada y aplaudía y se quitaba la ropa. Me sentía en uno de esos programas de _Wild On_; los meseros se acercaban mucho y seguían bailando sensualmente; uno de ellos se subió a la mesa y comenzó a hacer un striptease. Procuré voltear a otro lado en la parte en la que se bajó los pantalones y siguió bailando en trusas ajustadas. "¡¡_SWEET CAROLINE!! GOOD TIMES NEVER SEEMED SO GOOD_!!"

"¿Quién es la que quiere olvidarse del patán?" preguntó el mesero en trusas.

Bien, ésa era yo, y de verdad quería olvidar al patán "Amigo, ¡soy yo!"

"¡Oh Dios mío! Mírate, eres un agasajo" dijo mordiéndose el labio.

"Oh…¿gracias?"

"¡Hey Radio Lounge!" gritó fuertemente por el micrófono "Mi amiga quiere olvidar a un pobre diablo ¿Qué diceeen?"

Inmediatamente el mundo estallo en gritos "¡TEQUILA, TEQUILA, TEAQUILA!"

Así que el muchacho de los trusas tomó un shoot y me lo dio efusivamente "SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT, SHOOT"

No tuve de otra más que empinarme el shoot hasta el fondo. Era un asco, como siempre, era amarguísimo y parecía tener el ph de la sosa cáustica cuando paso por mi esófago. El muchacho me metió un pedazo de limón en la boca antes de que pudiera toser. Todos los Nasty Boys también se estaban tomando el vaso de tequila.

"¡Bien hecho, hermana!" gritó un chico desconocido que pasaba por ahí.

Muy bien, eso no había sido tan difícil. Tía Alice y tía Rose estaban bailando cada una con uno de los Nasty Boys bastante cerca, alcancé a ver cómo uno de ellos deslizaba una mano por la pierna de tía Alice, así que decidí no quedarme atrás de ninguna manera.

"Nessie ¿Qué haces?" gritó mamá desconcertada cuando me empiné otro shoot de tequila y me subí como pude a la mesa con el tipo semi desnudo.

"¡Así es, baby!" gritó emocionado el chico cuando hice acopio de valor e intenté imitar a tía Alice. Esa noche sería toda una… ¿cómo las llamaban? ¿gatas?.

"¡Renéesme, baja de ahí ahora mismo!"

"¡Mamá es una competencia!" le respondí gritando; sobresaltándome en el momento en el que mi amigo en trusas me tomo por la cadera y comenzó a bailar indecentemente, acariciando mi pierna con su mano.

"Estás tan buena…"

Me aparté pudorosa "¿Qué haces pedazo de….?"

"Es imposible resistirse a un Nasty Boy, preciosa"

"Ok, creo que ya tuve suficiente de los Nasty Boys"

"Pero no de tequila" dijo muy serio agachándose para coger dos vasos de tequila sobre la mesa en la que estábamos parados "nunca es suficiente"

Lo mire dudosamente, pero al final accedí. Me lo tomé de un solo trago y ésa vez no me pareció tan desagradable. "Hey, se pone mejor con el tiempo"

El chico rió a carcajadas "¡Claro que se pone mejor con el tiempo!, ten toma otra, dejan de ser gratis a la medianoche"

Creo que debimos de haber bebido todas las que estaban sobre la mesa; por que cuando le pedí otra me dijo que tenía que ir por más a la barra.

Cerca de la media noche llegaron We Are Scientists a tocar al escenario y la multitud enloqueció masivamente; todos gritaron y los que habían recuperado sus prendas se volvieron a deshacer de ellas. Creí poder divisar a tía Alice en primera fila cantando a todo pulmón; tía Rose estaba sentada sobre la barra con las piernas cruzadas y meneando su larga cabellera rubia, mientras conversaba con tres chicos embelesados. Mamá y los demás Nasty Boys cantaban animados y al mismo tiempo construían una torre de Martinis de manzana.

Traté de bajar de la mesa, pero por alguna extraña razón el piso volvía a moverse y temía caer de bruces. ¿Dónde habría quedado el Nasty Boy de trusas? Diablos, cómo quería otro shoot de tequila…

Mis oídos podían registrar apenas la canción _After Hours,_ que figuraba entre mis favoritas de la banda asistente…

_This door is always open  
This door is always open  
No one has the guts to shut us out  
But if we have to go now  
I guess there's always hope that  
Some place will be serving after hours_

Si el tequila no estuviera dejándome fuera de mí, hubiera recordado la letra perfectamente. ¿Cómo podía olvidarla?¡Era mi canción favorita!. Aunque de hecho no era mi favorita, era una de las canciones favoritas de Jake… Solía cantarla mientras estaba en el taller, la ponía en su viejo estéreo…

_This night is winding down but  
Time means nothing  
As always at this hour  
Time means nothing  
One final final round 'cause  
Time means nothing,  
Say that you'll stay  
Say that you'll stay_

Mi mente recordaba aún el grave timbre de su voz, su sonrisa alegre mientras cantaba…

"¡Hermosa! Faltan cinco minutos para la media noche y quedan muchas reservas de tequila" grito mi amigo el Nasty Boy, acercándose a la mesa sacándome de mis cavilaciones. "Anda, vamos"

Me ayudó a bajar de la mesa, totalmente mareada, y la letra de la canción desplegando recuerdos de Jake en mi mente. En el camino a la barra tropecé accidentalmente con algo que no alcancé a identificar.

"Caramba, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó alarmado el Nasty Boy.

"No debí de haber tomado ese tequila" dije sujetándome la cabeza, que comenzaba a dolerme justamente entre ambos ojos.

"Oh, no seas boba, esto es justo lo que te va a hacer olvidar a tu ex novio"

Recuperé el equilibrio con su ayuda. Mantenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura para mantenerme de pie.

La verdad es que no quería olvidar a mi ex novio. La verdad era que seguía enamorada de él. La verdad era que podía tomar miles de litros de tequila, ir a millares de bares y bailar con un ejército de Nasty Boys y aún así no poder olvidar a Jake. Estaba ahí, vestida como cabaretera, con tequila corriendo frenéticamente por mis venas en los brazos de un musculoso stripper y añorando su compañía devastadoramente como en los pasados meses. Mis ganas de ser Femme Fatal se esfumaron, y la tristeza de no tener a Jake a mi lado volvió a emanar de pronto…

"Nasty Boy" dije seriamente "Tengo que confesarte algo"

El Nasty Boy me miró fijamente, extrañamente preocupado, sujetándome firmemente.

"No fue mi ex novio quien arruinó nuestra relación…"

"¿Ah no?"

Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo ganas de llorar, apunto de contarle mi vida personal a un completo extraño semidesnudo "No, la verdad es que…"

"¡AHÍ ESTAS ZORRA DESGRACIADA!

Una furiosa chica interrumpió nuestra profunda plática; entre el humo y la visión borrosa apenas pude identificar sus feroces facciones quileutes, su cabello castaño y ondulado ocultaba un lado de su rostro y era imposible no notar su abultado vientre. Leah Clearwater estaba ahí, furiosa, embarazada, respirando con dificultad y con pinta de tener muchos más insultos amontonados entre los dientes.

"¿Leah?"

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Jake, mujerzuela?" espetó dirigiéndose a mí, acercándose peligrosamente.

La miré sorprendida. Era verdad que a Leah nunca le había caído bien del todo, pero jamás me había buscado para insultarme, generalmente era educada conmigo y ahora estaba ahí, en un bar de Seattle apuntándome amenazadoramente con un dedo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

"¿Conoces a ésta?" preguntó el Nasty Boy en susurro. Observándola de arriba abajo, seguramente desaprobando su atuendo y preguntándose qué demonios hacía una mujer embarazada en un lugar como _ése_.

"Ehh…claro, somos amigas"

"¿Amigas?" rugió Leah "¿Crees que yo sería amiga de una zorra como tú?"

"Hey, eso no es lindo" intervino el Nasty Boy enfadado "Acaba de romper con su novio, amiga, se un poco más respetuosa"

"Claro, ¿con cuál de todos?" escupió sarcásticamente

"Leah, no sé de que hablas"

"Hablo de Jacob, estúpida" bramó "De tu novio de toda la vida ¿lo recuerdas?¿Ó ha habido tantos después de él que ni siquiera lo recuerdas?"

"Leah, no es lo que piensas"

"¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarlo por Nahuel? Besarte por las calles con él cuando no llevabas ni un mes de haber corrido a Jacob de tu casa…"

"¡Yo no corrí a Jake de mí casa y no lo dejé por Nahuel!"

"¿Piensas que te voy a creer?¿Crees que Jacob me mentiría sobre algo así?"

Mi sorpresa fue grande "¿Has hablado con Jake?"

"Descuida, yo me voy a encargar de que no vuelvas a hacerle daño nunca jamás"

"¿Dónde está?" bramé "¡Dime dónde ésta!"

¿Jake estaba en La Push? Imposible. Mamá y el abuelo Charlie se habían cerciorado de que Jake no parecía estar en ningún lugar de los que frecuentaba. Para todos, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra desde la boda de mis padres, no contestaba el teléfono ni nada por el estilo; ¿A casos e había comunicado con Leah?¿Se encontraba bien?¿Era feliz acaso, con su nueva compañía?...

Leah negó con la cabeza "No tienes vergüenza"

"¡Leah, no es lo que tú crees, no paso nada entre Nahuel y yo!"

"¡ERES UNA MALDITA EMBUSTERA!"

"Y TU ESTAS METIENDOTE DONDE NO TE LLAMAN"

"ZORRAAAAA"

Lo último que vi antes de caer de espaldas contra el suelo fue el cuerpo de Leah lanzarse en mi dirección y golpearme la cara con el puño. Nunca me habían golpeado de ésa manera tan feroz e intempestiva. La cabeza me dio unas cuantas vueltas, pero traté de hacer todo lo posible por levantarme.

Leah se había apoyado de la barra para no caer de boca y su expresión parecía no poder suavizarse hasta verme herida de muerte. ¡Qué mal por ella!, necesitaría golpes más fuertes para poder acabar conmigo.

El Nasty Boy estaba bastante impactado. Me parecía que un golpe de Leah y a él lo mandaban directo a una operación maxilofacial reconstructiva para ponerle la mandíbula en su lugar. Estaba tan pasmado como la gente que se había aglutinado a nuestro alrededor.

"Nessie, Nessie, ¿Qué sucede?" mamá me llamó pasando entre la multitud seguida de tía Alice y tía Rose, seguramente atraídas por el relajo.

"Miren quién llegó, La zorra madre" espetó Leah, esforzándose para mantenerse de pie por alguna extraña razón.

Mamá la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender por qué Leah la llamaba de esa forma y peor aún, preguntándose que haría a Leah ir hasta _ese_ lugar sólo a insultar gente. "Leah no deberías estar aquí"

"¡No vine a que me dijeras que hacer, Bella!" bramó con un ligero gesto de dolor, apoyándose con más fuerza de la barra. Con la otra mano se sujetaba el vientre.

"Leah, ¿te sientes bien?" preguntó mamá acercándose a ella.

"No necesito tu ayuda, aléjate"

Un extraño dolor parecía estar haciendo que Leah se encogiera, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de reprimir un grito. Me parecía que estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para esconder su acongojo, soltando leves quejidos mientras se hacía de palabras con mamá.

"¡Oh Dios, Leah!" exclamó mamá consternada sin previo aviso.

Iba a preguntarme qué podía preocupar tanto a mamá cuando me llego el exquisito e irresistible aroma de la sangre fresca, asentándose en el aire, por encima de todos los demás olores terrenales. Leah estaba sangrando, por debajo de su holgada falda, una ligera y fluctuosa línea de sangre seguía su camino hasta el suelo.

Mi cerebro pareció diluir todo el alcohol para concentrarse enteramente en imaginar el sabor de la sangre, resbalando de una manera tan apetitosa por la piel de Leah…

Oí a tía Rose gruñir detrás de mí y vi por el rabillo del ojo como tía Alice se tragaba un shoot de tequila y se tapaba la nariz con la mano. Impulsivamente hice lo mismo, con todo y el tequila.

Mamá se quedó ahí parada, luchando con las emociones de su cuerpo y Leah le devolvió la mirada, esta vez, asustada y llena de pánico. Protegía instintivamente si vientre con sus brazos. "Aléjate. Aléjate de mí"

_We're all right where we're supposed to be_

_We're all right where we're supposed to be_

_Say that you'll stay_

_Say that you'll stay..._

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: Radio Lounge pt2

Do Read & Do review. Merci Beacoup!

Songficts_: After Hours_ by We Are Scientists and _Sweet Caroline (remix edit)_ by Neil Diamond


	7. Radio Lounge 2

**Dear Readers**: Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews; éste nuevo capítulo me parece largo pero interesante, es la segunda y última parte de Radio Lounge, espero que sea de su agrado =). Esta semana tendré algo de tiempo adicional por que es mi semana de examenes finales, ¡deséenme suerte!.

Read & Review. Love you.

* * *

7.- Radio Lounge II parte

* * *

Renéesme's POV

**__****Un extraño dolor parecía estar haciendo que Leah se encogiera, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de reprimir un grito. Me parecía que estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para esconder su acongojo, soltando leves quejidos mientras se hacía de palabras con mamá.**

**"__****¡Oh Dios, Leah!" exclamó mamá consternada sin previo aviso.**

**__****Iba a preguntarme qué podía preocupar tanto a mamá cuando me llego el exquisito e irresistible aroma de la sangre fresca, asentándose en el aire, por encima de todos los demás olores terrenales. Leah estaba sangrando, por debajo de su holgada falda, una ligera y fluctuosa línea de sangre seguía su camino hasta el suelo.**

**__****Mi cerebro pareció diluir todo el alcohol para concentrarse enteramente en imaginar el sabor de la sangre, resbalando de una manera tan apetitosa por la piel de Leah…**

**__****Oí a tía Rose gruñir detrás de mí y vi por el rabillo del ojo como tía Alice se tragaba un shoot de tequila y se tapaba la nariz con la mano. Impulsivamente hice lo mismo, con todo y el tequila.**

**__****Mamá se quedó ahí parada, luchando con las emociones de su cuerpo y Leah le devolvió la mirada, esta vez, asustada y llena de pánico. Protegía instintivamente si vientre con sus brazos. "Aléjate. Aléjate de mí"**

Yo también estaría muerta de miedo en el lugar de Leah. Mientras miles de personas miraban con morbosidad la escena, ella sabía que estaba sangrando frente a cuatro chicas nada normales que eran capaces de succionar toda su sangre y la de su bebé.

El Nasty Boy fue mucho más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros; sacó su micrófono y grito: "¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME UNA AMBULANCIA!"

Las personas comenzaron a alarmarse, muchos opinaban que debían llamar al dueño o a seguridad; no era muy buena propaganda que se corriera la voz de que una embarazada había dado a luz en el Radio Lounge. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que el sangrado de Leah fuera una normalidad en su embarazo. Mamá me había contado que Leah estaba embarazada, pero había olvidado el conteo de los meses o si difería de un embarazo normal humano, dadas las condiciones _lobunas_ de Leah.

"Leah, déjame ayudarte" sugirió mamá, recuperando los sentidos y acercándose cautelosamente a la adolorida Leah. "Estas sangrando"

Leah no se lo puso fácil "¡No! Si me pones un dedo encima, maldita vampira…"

"¡Leah! Puedes dañar al bebé si intentas cambiar de fase"

"No voy a dejar que tú…AHHH" no alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que el dolor aparentemente aumentaba y le hacía imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera tratar de disimularlo.

Mamá aprovechó su pequeño trance de debilidad para acercarse a examinarla.

"¡Ness, busca a tu abuelo Carlisle y a tu padre, Leah necesita un hospital, diles que vamos hacía Harborview ahora mismo, esto no se ve bien! ¡Alice, ayúdame!"

Harborview era el hospital dónde el abuelo Carlisle y papá trabajaban. El Abuelo Carlise era muy influyente y papá fingía ser su inexperto hijo pasante de medicina.

Tuve que pellizcarme a mi misma para poder reaccionar de nuevo e ignorar el potente olor de la sangre; busqué en mi bolso mi teléfono celular mientras la gente se seguía amontonando a mis espaldas para poder ver.

"¿Quieren alejarse? ¡No hay nada que ver aquí!" gritaba tía Rose de mal talante "!Hey tú, apaga ese celular, cochino!"

Marqué tan rápido y fuerte los números que los dígitos se sumieron.

"¿Papá?" dije casi gritando cuando papá contestó en el teléfono, al segundo timbre de mi llamada.

"_¿Si?¿Nessie?¿Dónde estás?¿Está tu madre contigo?¿Qué es todo ese ruido?"_ preguntó papá por el teléfono.

"Estamos en aprietos, necesitamos que nos ayudes a hospitalizar a Leah de inmediato"

"_¿A Leah?¿Leah Clearwater?¿Pero qué…?"_

"Papá no hay tiempo, dile al abuelo que necesitamos que vayan al Harborview lo antes posible, Leah está embarazada y sangrando ¿me oyes?"

"_¿Ness qué está pasando?¿Es una emergencia?¿No será mejor una ambulancia?"_

"AHHH MALDITA SEAAAA" bramó Leah, víctima de un repentino y punzante dolor.

"¡Papá, sólo llama al abuelo, es una emergencia!" exclamé por el teléfono, colgando al instante. Estaba segura de que papá aún seguía preguntando cosas en el otro lado de la línea.

Mamá y tía Alice estaban tratando de calmar a Leah. Tía Alice incluso intentó darle un vaso de tequila, pero mamá se lo arrebato y se lo tomó ella "¡Alice, está embarazada!"

"¡Te creo Bella, pero también se está muriendo de dolor!"

Mamá hizo caso omiso de su sugerencia y trató de acostar a Leah sobre su regazo aunque ella aún forcejeara un poco. "Leah, ¿esto te parece normal?¿Has tenido estos dolores meses antes?"

"No" respondió Leah entre dientes "No el sangrado"

"Diablos" dijo tía Alice "Esto está mal"

"Tenemos que llevarla al Harborview de inmediato ¡Nessie, Rosalie vengan a ayudarnos!"

Yo corrí a ayudar, pero tía Rose la pensó dos veces.

"Creo que paso, gracias" dijo sin pelos en la lengua. Alice y Mamá la miraron con resentimiento, así que accedió a regañadientes.

Entre las cuatro la levantamos del suelo. Hubiera sido muy inadecuado que una sola lo hiciera pues aún seguíamos estando rodeadas de gente que aplaudía nuestra buena y samaritana acción. Buscamos la salida entre la gente y el humo, con Leah quejándose y sangrando en nuestros brazos.

"QUITENME SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS" rugía Leah.

A mamá parecía no importarle que Leah estuviera muy en contra de su misión de ayudarla. Una vez afuera, mamá se hizo total cargo de Leah tomándola en sus brazos. Tía Alice le puso su mano helada sobre la frente para tratar de calmarle el dolor y tía Rose trataba de detener un taxi, era muy riesgoso llevarla corriendo al hospital, podía marearse peor.

"Leah, tenemos que llamar a Chad, ¿dónde está tu teléfono?" le indicó mamá, al mismo tiempo que me hacía señas para que buscara su teléfono celular.

"Zarpó ésta mañana, lo necesitaban…en el reclutamiento de la marina del distrito…no lleva celular, tengo que llamar a las oficinas de La Marina…" Leah hacía esfuerzos por contestar.

Genial. Leah podía llegar a perder a su bebé y su esposo marinero se había ido de la ciudad y de seguro estaba navegando a más de mil millas náuticas lejos de Seattle mientras su esposa y su hijo estaban al cuidado de cuatro chicas vampiras en un bar.

"No tenemos tiempo, tengo que llamar a Sue…" dijo mamá.

"Pero, Bella, Sue está en Forks, no llegará a tiempo para la hospitalización" contradijo tía Alice

"Llaa..llamen a Jacob… él es el padrino del bebé… él puede llegar en …poco tiempo" ordenó Leah, más suplicante que imperativa.

Tía Alice me miró de reojo y mamá rechinó los dientes, mientras tía Rose gritaba que había conseguido un taxi. El teléfono celular de Leah parecía arder en mis manos.

"No, no voy a hacerlo" me negué rotundamente.

"¡Ness, esto es una emergencia, cariño!" rogó mamá, quien ayudada por tía Alice, trataba de meter a Leah y su cara de dolor lo más cuidadosamente posible en el asiento trasero del taxi. Le hubiera pedido ayuda a tía Rose, pero estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con el conductor, pues él no quería que metiéramos a una parturienta en su auto y arruináramos el tapiz del asiento trasero.

"Esto es una emergencia, señor, imagine que es su esposa"

"No soy una ambulancia señoritas, ¡bajen de mi auto ahora!"

Si tía Rose perdía los estribos con un humano inocente, tendríamos que huir del lugar lo más rápido posible; y si no, Leah podría tener complicaciones graves con su embarazo y no sería nada sano para ella permanecer con nosotros por mucho tiempo. Los abuelos Sue y Charlie tardarían mucho en llegar, no podíamos llevarla corriendo al hospital y no tenía manera de comunicarme con otra persona que no fuera vampiro que pudiera ayudar a Leah. El nerviosismo invadió mi cuerpo, traté de ignorar las mariposas en mi estómago al marcar el número de Jake, sin lograr convencerme de que hacía eso para salvar una vida humana inocente (y sin contar que ella había ido a un bar a kilómetros de distancia de su pacífica La Push sólo para insultarme).

Cerré los ojos cuando dejé de escuchar el tono de la espera de la llamada. _Maldita suerte._

"_¿Leah?¡Te estoy buscando por todo el condado! Acabo de llegar a La Push, fue un largo viaje"_

El sonido de su voz hizo cosas extrañas en mi cuerpo. Aún cuando la situación era literalmente de vida o muerte (específicamente para Leah) y me sentía capaz de transmitir el nerviosismo vía telefónica.

"Ehh, no soy Leah, pero tienes que ir lo más pronto posible al Hospital Harborview en Seattle, ella tuvo complicaciones con el embarazo, es una emergencia…"

Las palabras me salían en modo automático, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y me parecía que la voz me temblaba…

"_¿Nessie?"_

Mierda. Rayos. Demonios. ¿Esa había sido la idea original de una velada de chicas de tía Alice? No era nada, nada divertido. No volvía a hacerlo. Colgué el teléfono rápidamente y me lo guardé el bolso mientras corría al taxi.

"¡Eso le enseñará, viejo feo! Ojalá su mujer dé a luz en un bar de mala muerte y yo sea una taxista y no lo deje subir!"

Para mi sorpresa tía Rose le gritaba al señor taxista, que se protegía con las manos tirado en el suelo, a punto de llorar. Tía Alice parecía estar deteniendo a tía Rose de cometer un crimen en plena calle, con varios testigos curiosos que se escondían detrás de otros carros y llamaban a la policía. El motor del taxi estaba encendido y mamá estaba adentro.

"NESS, ARRANCA ESTA COSA, VAMONOS YAAAAA" ordenó mamá preocupada "ESTA PERDIENDO DEMASIADA SANGRE"

Tía Rose parecía estar demasiado ocupada amedrentando al pobre conductor, así que me metí presa de nervios en el asiento del conductor, pisando el clutch sin medir mi fuerza. Si el motor se averiaba me parecía poco; por el sonido que produjo el pobre auto pensé que dejaría de funcionar.

Tía Alice y Tía Rose brincaron al asiento del copiloto rápidamente una encima de la otra; al mismo tiempo que yo lograba arrancar casi en la segunda velocidad, dejando atrás al propietario del automóvil, muerto de miedo.

"¿Qué le han hecho?" inquirí, insegura de si quería saber o no que habían hecho para que el conductor bajara de su auto y huyera desaforadamente.

"Oh, no ha sido nada" respondió tía Rose como quien no quiere la cosa y sonriendo de manera diabólica "sólo le he sonreído"

Tía Alice seguía tapándose la nariz con la mano. Era inevitable distinguir el aroma de toda la sangre que Leah venía derramando en el asiento trasero.

"DUELEEEE" gritó Leah fuertemente

"Lo sé, Leah, lo sé, pero tienes que ser fuerte, hazlo por tu bebé" la animaba mamá, que en ese momento la ayudaba a sentarse y separaba sus piernas para poder examinarla mejor. "Piensa en otra cosa"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Dime un secreto"

"¿Un secreto? Ha! ¿A ti? ¿Estás loca?"

"Puedes comenzar por decirnos por qué viniste hasta Seattle a blasfemar contra la gente" sugirió tía Alice sarcásticamente, interviniendo en la conversación.

Leah reprimió un gemido antes de poder contestar "No había otra forma más a la mano de vengar a Jake; el pobre ha sufrido tanto, no se merece que lo traten como algunas de ustedes lo tratan".

El comentario me pegó como si me hubiera lanzado una gran roca en la cabeza. Era seguro que Jake le había contado lo sucedido la noche de la renovación de votos de mamá y papá y Leah lo había considerado una gran ofensa. No era un secreto que yo no le agradaba mucho, así que eso debió haber derramado su vaso de tolerancia hacia mí. Estimaba tanto a Jake que siempre luchaba por hacerle ver lo mal que le hacía estar conmigo. De todas formas, haberme buscado para levantarme falsos había sido totalmente innecesario.

"Leah, cualquier cosa que te haya contado Jake, no fue así…" dije mirándola, a través del espejo retrovisor. Leah me devolvía la mirada enfurecida, aguantando el dolor bocarriba, semi sentada, apoyada sobre sus codos.

"¿Cómo pudiste…? Después de todo lo que Jake ha hecho por ti…" murmuró "Incluso había accedido a dejar su poder y convertirse en vampiro para poder estar contigo sin importar cuán peligroso fuera para él ¿Cómo le pagas de esa manera?"

"¿QUÉE?"

"¡Shhh, Leah!" chilló mamá alarmada tratando de taparle la boca a Leah.

"Espera" dije casi fuera de mí "¿Tú sabías esto, mamá?"

Mamá cerró los ojos acongojada y se llevó una mano a la frente.

"Claro que lo sabía" espetó Leah "¡Ella fue quien le sugirió eso a Jake!"

"Leah, tranquilízate, te dolerá más" ordenó mamá tratando de evitar mi acusadora mirada a través del espejo retrovisor "Sólo quería encontrar una solución para que Jake y tú pudieran estar juntos" dijo después de una pausa.

"Pero ya nada de eso importa ¿cierto?" comentó Leah sarcásticamente, aún soportando el dolor e interrumpiendo a mamá, que trataba como podía de no cruzar su mirada con la mía.

"De todos modos, Jake no se quedó atrás" intervino tía Alice en mi defensa "Al parecer pasa muy bien su tiempo con chicas de _voz bonita"_

"!Jake pasó semanas en Nueva York tratando de olvidar a Nessie, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que ha sido para él?"

"¡¿Nueva York?!" inquirí frenando sin meter el clutch, provocando que el motor se detuviera repentinamente y se matara. Todas sufrimos un latigazo hacia adelante.

"¿¡Quieres matarnos, imbécil?!"Gritó Leah.

"Leah, tu eres la única que puede morir en un accidente, así que cierra la boca" ordenó tía Rose enfadada.

"¿Jake en Nueva York? ¿Sale con alguien?" pregunté, volviéndome hacía el asiento trasero para encarar a Leah.

"¡Ness, debemos llegar al hospital!" demandó mamá urgentemente, pero me pareció que podía esperar.

Leah me miró con rencor "¡Si, Nueva York! ¡Con muchas otras mujeres! ¿Contenta? Tu impusiste la moda, deberías disculparte si quiera. Tú aquí en bares con miles de hombres y él preguntándose dónde estás, que estás haciendo o si eres feliz… ¿te parece justo? Yo digo que no y si él no tiene las agallas para venir a decírtelo, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Hay quienes lo queremos de verdad"

"¿Lo queremos de verdad?¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!"

Claro, claro. La mujer de voz bonita que contestó su teléfono celular la última vez que traté de llamarlo era una sensual neoyorkina humana; bondadosa, gentil y complaciente… no una ingenua mitad vampira con acento de la costa oeste, egoísta, y lo suficientemente conservadora y temerosa como para permanecer virgen a los diecinueve años. Pero ¿No quererlo? Eso era una sucia falacia. Jake era lo que más quería en la vida.

"¡Ness, el hospital!" urgió mamá

"¡No tengo por qué estar dándote explicaciones! ¡Ojalá sea una chica de ellas una mujer decente que pueda merecerlo!" respondió Leah enfadadísima.

"¡No importa ¿de acuerdo?!" sentencié sintiendo que perdía el control de lo que estaba diciendo, iracunda por las palabras de Leah "Tienes razón, no merezco a Jake y soy culpable de todo lo que ha sufrido… pero jamás ha habido ningún Nahuel ni ningún Nasty Boy, siempre ha sido Jake, no habrá ningún otro ni ninguna manera de olvidarlo. Y te juro, que si tuviera una segunda oportunidad de estar con él no lo arruinaría."

Leah me devolvía la mirada por el espejo retrovisor jadeando, pero ésta vez no respondió nada. Parecía que se había dado cuenta, casi al mismo instante que yo lo sincero que había sido mi pequeño discurso.

Todo era verdad; lo había dicho con mi destrozado corazón en la mano, lleno de celos por aquella mujer que estuviera involucrada con él. Papá decía que la mente humana era un _auténtico colador._ Jake era mucho más humano que yo, era casi un hecho que pudiera sobreponerse a nuestra desventura amorosa y largarse de aquí y disfrutar de su juventud y vitalidad con otras chicas que estar perdiendo su tiempo conmigo.

Sentí las lágrimas a galoparse en mis ojos.

"Nessie, por el amor de Dios, ARRANCAAAA"

Tomé la palanca y el volante de mala gana, con un revoltijo de sentimientos que iban desde la ira contenida por las falsas acusaciones de Leah, hasta la emergente y repentina esperanza de que Jake estuviera en un lugar cerca de ahí, de camino al Harborview…

"¡NESS ESO ERA UNA LUZ ROJAA!"

Aceleré en tercera pasándome campantemente una luz roja a todo motor sin darme cuenta. Miles de automóviles crearon un festín de pitidos de bocinas y frenaron quemando llantas para evitar chocar conmigo.

"¿Quieren llegar a tiempo o no?" pregunté exasperada, divisando el Hospital Harborview a un par de cuadras. Todas sus luces encendidas en la tranquila noche de otoño que se había convertido en toda una experiencia. Esquivé a cuanto automóvil me obstaculizara el paso como una cafre y mucha gente abría sus ventanillas para pintarme el dedo o gritarme majaderías. Tía Alice de hecho se estaba divirtiendo, respondiendo con blasfemias a la gente, asomando la cabeza y casi medio cuerpo por la ventanilla: "¡Pendeja, tu abuela, imbécil!"

Cuando por fin llegamos al Harborview, Leah jadeaba constantemente y su frente estaba mojada por un leve sudor como si tuviera mucha fiebre, había dejado de hacerse de palabras con mamá y por fin se dejaba ayudar por ella.

Tía Alice y tía Rose corrieron al mostrador de urgencias pidiendo auxilio, así que salí del auto y ayudé a mamá a sacar a Leah con sumo cuidado. Su sangrado parecía no haber aumentado, pero parecía agotada y a punto de desmayarse.

"¡Leah!¡Leah! ¿Me escuchas?" decía mamá tomándole la cara con sus frías manos.

"Bella, mi bebé, no quiero perder a mi bebé" dijo asustada, tragándose su orgullo.

"No vas a perderlo, tienes que ser fuerte, la ayuda viene en camino"

"Todo ha sido mi culpa, soy una impulsiva, ¡mi bebé, Bella, mi bebé!" sollozó perdiendo los estribos. Unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y se sujetaba de los hombros de mamá con la fuerza que le quedaba. Ver llorar a Leah en ese estado de vulnerabilidad no era algo que se viera todos los días; era digno de grabarse en video para posibles extorsiones la próxima vez que quisiera pasarse de lista.

Sin embargo, no me alcanzaba el rencor para no tratar de ayudarla. No había ninguna mala intención detrás de sus actos esa noche; sólo había tratado de defender a un amigo en un acto muy desinteresado e impulsivo, poniendo de lado su propia seguridad. Leah era una amiga fiel y leal. Ella tenía razón, Jake no se merecía más que personas dispuestas a dar todo lo que él daba por ellas.

Así tendría que ser yo.

Así que me apresuré a ayudar a mamá a acostar a Leah con cuidado en la camilla que tía Alice y tía Rose habían conseguido seguidas de varios paramédicos y el internista en turno.

"¡Mi bebé, por favor, mi bebé!" rogaba Leah entre lágrimas.

Los paramédicos se apresuraron a darle los primeros auxilios, y la única mujer paramédica se dedicó de inmediato a verificar que era lo que estaba pasando con el bebé de Leah.

El médico internista en turno abordó a mamá, con una carpeta en la mano y viéndola de arriba abajo un poco alarmado, ya que mamá estaba toda manchada de sangre. "Señorita, será mejor que se queden en la sala de espera, estaremos en contacto con ustedes en cuanto sepamos el diagnóstico de la paciente" Mamá asintió tratando de ver por encima del hombro del doctor cómo los paramédicos se perdían en los pasillos blancos del hospital con la camilla de Leah. "Mientras, será mejor que me proporcione los datos necesarios para hospitalizarla, ¿Tiene usted algún parentesco con la paciente?¿Podría decirme su nombre completo y el de ella?"

"No, es mi amiga, pero sus parientes vienen en camino; me llamo Bella Cullen, mi…eh… padre trabaja aquí en Harborview…"

"¡Oh! Mil disculpas, ¿son ustedes las hijas del Doctor Cullen?"

Todas asentimos al mismo tiempo.

"Muy bien, en ese caso no se preocupen; les pido por favor que pasen a sentarse, en un momento estaré con ustedes" Dicho esto desapareció por el pasillo, entre las enfermeras y la poca gente que caminaba por los pasillos.

Mamá suspiró cansada y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. Era amplia y parecía cómoda; había unas máquinas de café y un mostrador de información atendido por una señorita que leía unos papeles. Mis tías y yo la seguimos arrastrando los pies, recuperándonos de tantas emociones extremas. Aunque no supusiera ningún daño para nosotros, tener vidas que corren riesgo en las manos es algo que requiere mucho temple.

Mamá se encontraba tan preocupada que no se había percatado de que parecía una chica salida de una película de horror, con su atuendo blanco manchado de sangre. Aún olía apetitosamente, pero nada parecido con la frescura de la sangre escurriendo por las piernas de Leah. Había sido un tanto duro de soportar; era admirable cómo es que mamá había logrado conservar tanto la calma; tía Rose y tía Alice aún tamborileaban con los dedos o respiraban hondo tratando de borrar el recuerdo de sus mentes. Tía Alice decía que mamá aún no se despedía de sus recuerdos humanos por completo y por eso era tan empática con ellos. Yo en cambio, pensaba que mamá simplemente tenía un gran corazón.

"Espero que Leah sea fuerte" comenté esperanzada. De verdad quería que lo fuera; quería que tuviera la fortaleza para soportar el dolor y salvar a su pequeño bebé. Incluso me sentiría culpable si no sucediera tal cosa, pues técnicamente, yo había sido la causa por la cual Leah había corrido hasta Seattle poniendo en peligro la salud de su hijo y la suya. Escondí mi cara entre mis manos.

Mamá se giró para mirarme y me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para abrazarme tiernamente "Claro que lo logrará, los bebés hacen fuertes a sus mamás" y me besó la mejilla "te aseguro que no hay nada en este mundo más valioso para Leah en este momento que poder poner a salvo a su hijo, todo saldrá bien"

Estuvimos esperando noticias de Leah por casi media hora en la sala de espera, procurando movernos de vez en cuando y aparentar estar cansadas de tener tanta paciencia hasta que llegaron papá y el abuelo Carlisle pitando por la entrada del pabellón de urgencias.

"¡Bella!¡Nessie!" gritó papá cómo loco al vernos en la sala de espera "¿Pero qué demonios...?"

"¡Edward!"

Mamá corrió a los brazos de papá desaforadamente, quien seguía bastante contrariado y agitado.

"¿Dónde te metiste, Bella?" preguntó exaltadamente cuando se separaron, percatándose de que la ropa de mamá estaba llena de sangre humana. Ella también se miró a sí misma, recuperando un poco la calma.

Mamá relató rápidamente lo ocurrido esa noche.

El abuelo Carlise parecía un poco más entero, poniéndose la bata blanca que llevaba bajo el brazo. "¿Se encuentran todas bien? Voy a preguntar el estado de Leah, veré si puedo hacer algo para agilizar las cosas, llamaré al conmutador de la recepción para avisarles"

Todos asentimos y el abuelo corrió pasillo adentro, igual que lo habían hecho el amable médico internista que nos atendió al principio y todos los paramédicos.

"Pobre Leah, sólo espero que todo salga bien" comentó tía Alice preocupada, volviéndose a sentar y sacando su teléfono celular, seguramente para mandarle un mensaje a tío Jasper. Tía Rose hizo lo mismo.

"Edward, tenemos que llamar a Sue y a papá" demandó mamá aún nerviosa, digitando el número del abuelo en su teléfono celular.

"Si, si y también deberías salir con más ropa a la calle" respondió papá quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndosela a mamá sobre los hombros, un tanto enfadado.

"¡Estoy hablando en serio!"

"¡Yo también!"

"¿Hola? ¿Papá?..." mamá puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó un poco con cara de pocos amigos para poder seguir hablando con el abuelo Charlie sin interferencia.

Papá suspiró cansado, como quien le explica las tablas de multiplicar a un niño de segundo grado de primaria sin éxito.

Le sonreí tímidamente; aún no habíamos olvidado que no nos hablábamos. El resentimiento por sus acciones aquel día de la renovación de votos de los abuelos aún estaba guardado, pero se desvanecía poco a poco, al paso que yo iba entendiendo las intenciones detrás de las decisiones que tanto me hicieron enfadar.

Caminó en mi dirección y se sentó a mi lado, en el lugar que había ocupado mamá. "¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó sin mirarme.

"Estoy bien" respondí, tratando de usar las menos palabras posibles. Era otra de nuestras conversaciones monosilábicas que acostumbrábamos los últimos meses.

No sabía exactamente quién era mezquino con quién ahora, pues mis razones para estar enojada con él se iban esfumando y lo sustituía el arrepentimiento por no haber previsto que papá no intentaba hacerme infeliz, si no protegerme de algo que tal vez me haría más daño.

"Lamento haberme portado tan cínica últimamente, sé que tienes razón"

Lo miré esta vez, tratando de descifrar algo de lo que estuviera pensando en sus expresiones, pero su mirada fija en un punto indescriptible no cambió en nada. De nuevo me pregunté cómo podía ser tan duro conmigo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta lo difícil que me resultaba hablarle del tema?

Bien, lo había intentado. Sabía que papá no era la persona más empática en el mundo, pero podría hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por no hacerme sentir peor.

"No tienes que pedirme disculpas, Nessie" dijo suavemente, girando su rostro para encontrarse con el mío; una de sus manos puso los mechones de cabello que tenía sobre la cara detrás de mi oreja cuidadosamente "Temía que no quisieras hablarme jamás" Sonreí divertida. De hecho, ése había sido el plan inicial, pero el tiempo había cambiado mi perspectiva de ver las cosas. Ahora estaba arrepentida por haber juzgado su experiencia. "Yo soy quien tiene que pedirte perdón"

"No, descuida…"

"Lo hice por las razones equivocadas, no está bien"

"Claro que sí, lo hiciste para protegerme"

"No, Ness" dijo cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza fuertemente, como auto castigándose "Lo hice por egoísmo"

Lo miré sin comprender. Él acarició suavemente mi mejilla con los nudillos.

"No quiero perderte, no quiero que sufras, no quiero que cambies…lo hice por mi propia felicidad…no dejarte que vivas experiencias dolorosas o tristes es una utopía. No dejarte vivir por no verte sufrir está mal, Ness."

Abrí la boca para contestar algo, pero la cerré en cuanto me di cuenta que no tenía nada que contestar.

"Quiero que vivas como quieras, y quiero apoyarte y aconsejarte. No serás mucho menos infeliz imaginando cómo será la vida, cuán dulce ni cuán amarga"

Su rostro arrepentido seguía mirándome. La frialdad de las pasadas meses se había disipado y su rostro volvía a ser esa rara mezcla de ternura y suspicacia que lo caracterizaba.

"Lo siento tanto…"

"Papá…"

Me atrajo con sus brazos, y recargué mi mejilla contra su pecho. Sentía su mano acariciar mi cabello, como lo hacía cuando era muy pequeña. Parecía que volvíamos a ser padre e hija en lugar de dos extraños parecidos guardando distancia y viviendo en la misma casa.

Me alegraba que papá se hubiera sincerado conmigo, tal vez eso sería otro parte aguas para empezar de cero y cambiar todas esas cosas que no me gustaban de mí y que me habían llevado a perder a Jake. Sentí mis ojos un poco húmedos, y traté de cerrarlos para reprimir el pensamiento. Mi corazón tardaría mucho en sanar.

Papá se separó de mí para verme. Seguramente percatándose de todas mis cavilaciones.

"¿A qué te refieres con empezar de cero?"

Fruncí el gesto, era muy pronto para hacerlo oficial.

"Es una nueva filosofía" dije medio solemne. Papá alzó una ceja "Mira, todo esto ha sido demasiado…me preguntaba si podía ponerlo en el pasado y comenzar una nueva etapa"

"Oh" dijo con el ceño aún fruncido "Si todo esto es por lo que yo he dicho puedes olvidarlo, haz lo que quieras; si quieres casarte, está bien, mientras tú quieras yo voy a querer"

Sonreí a medias. Y digo a medias porque de verdad quería ocultar el dolor que sentía. "Esto es lo que quiero, pa" dije mirándolo "Tal vez aún me sienta atada a Jake, pero debo superarlo, es lo mejor"

"¿Estas…?"

"Sí, estoy muy segura" le corté antes de que sus preguntas despertaran pensamientos inoportunos y pudiera ver en mi mente que eso de _superar a Jake_ me parecía imposible.

"Bien" sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente "Espero que me dejes compensarte"

"¿De verdad?"

"Así es, pide lo que quieras"

"Oh ¿Podemos ir a San Francisco en carretera? Yo manejo! ¡No, no! Mejor vamos a Honolulu en ferry! No! ¡Lo tengo! Vamos de excursión con tió Emmett a casar leones a Madagascar!¿sí? cómo cuando era chica ¿sí?"

Papá rió con fuerza "Claro que sí, cariño"

"Extrañaba esto" dije abrazándome a él. De verdad lo extrañaba, desde que me había ido a Darmouth en New Hampshire las cosas con papá se habían tensado mucho. Esperaba que este nuevo inicio trajera de regreso las épocas de papá consentidor.

"Sólo con una condición" dijo a modo de advertencia volviendo a poner su cara de enfado. "Nunca vuelvas a salir así vestida a la calle"

"Trato hecho" concedí sin chistar. De cualquier manera, todo había sido idea de tía Alice y sus ganas de vivir locas aventuras.

"No voy a permitir que salgas con Alice nunca más"

"Papá, no seas ridículo" dije haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no recordar la noche en el Radio Lounge, ni a los Nasty Boys ni los litros de tequila y sobretodo no pensar en macetas, eso sólo me pondría en evidencia. "Sólo salimos a dar un paseo"

"Claro, así le dicen ahora" respondió sarcásticamente fulminando a tía Alice con la mirada; ésta al darse cuenta le sacó la lengua y siguió hablando por teléfono con tío Jasper.

Mamá regresó intranquila después de haber hablado con el abuelo Charlie y haberle dicho a Sue que Leah estaba en el hospital y que esperaban aún noticias de ella y de su bebé para que lo comunicara como pudiera a Chad.

"Carlisle me ha dicho que iba a entrar con Leah y los demás médicos al quirófano, aparentemente están tratando de sacar al bebé aunque falte un mes y medio para el nacimiento programado…" dijo como si fuera recadera una vez que se sentó al otro lado de mí y doblando una hoja de papel parecida a un post it."Nessie, ¿quieres llevar éstos datos con la señorita del mostrador? Son el nombre de Leah y su número de seguridad social"

"Claro" accedí de buena gana, mientras papá y mamá abordaban otra inocente discusión: (_"Bella, ¿quisieras cerrarte la chaqueta?""Edward ¡por Dios! Supéralo")_

Ahora que lo notaba, papá tenía razón en que mi atuendo no era adecuado para andar por los pasillos de un hospital.

El gran reloj del mostrador marcaba las 4:30 am cuando le eché un vistazo rápido antes de llamar la tención de la señorita del mostrador; que en ese momento ya no era señorita, sino _señorito_. El turno de la chica que estaba atendiendo el mostrador debió de haber terminado, y en su lugar estaba entonces un joven de mediana estatura, gafas gruesas y sonrisa desalineada, jugaba entretenidamente con un colguije con el símbolo de la paz, a la vez que leía un libro sobre metafísica.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó suave y amablemente…tal vez muy amablemente. Parecía haber salido de un curso intensivo de meditación.

"Eh, claro, gracias. Tengo esta serie de datos que necesita una paciente que acaba de entrar a quirófano por cesárea"

Le entregué la hoja de papel y el muchacho la leyó en voz alta "Leah Clearwater… ¿Tienes algún parentesco con ella?" preguntó mientras llenaba un formato con los datos de Leah.

"No, sólo es…"

"¿La encontraste dando a luz en algún lugar?"

"No precisamente…"

"Entonces fue el destino"

Me tenía totalmente perdida. Hablaba tan convencido de lo que decía que era difícil considerarse en la misma sintonía que él "¿Disculpa….?"

"Si, amiga, es el destino. La encontraste y ella te encontró a ti. Es algo tan fuerte e inesperado que a veces siento que va a entrar pitando por la puerta"

Era un tipo rarísimo. Aún no había decidido si contestar o no contestar cuando literalmente la puerta de emergencias se abrió de golpe; sentí la ráfaga del aire del exterior sobre mi piel en ese instante. El tipo raro y yo clavamos los ojos en la entrada y al instante siguiente me maldije por haberme girado.

El apresurado joven que azotó la puerta, brincando sobre un pie para poder ponerse el zapato en el pie contrario y que vestía apenas una camisa interior blanca y unos jeans roídos era nada más y nada menos que la persona con quien menos me quería encontrar en la faz de la tierra. Incluso hubiera preferido encontrarme con Nahuel; así tendría más control sobre mi cuerpo, mi capacidad para respirar y la sensación de poder caminar en el momento que quisiera.

Tan inesperado e inoportuno como el destino, Jacob Black trataba de llegar a trompicones al mostrador "¡Disculpe!¡Disculpe! ¡Es una emergencia, necesito encontrar a una persona que…! _mierda_"

Al enderezarse completamente y poner ambos ojos en el mostrador, se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, paralizada por completo. Nos mirábamos como si fuéramos bombas a punto de estallar, sin saber qué hacer, a dónde correr, o cómo acercarse a desactivarla. Volví a sentir ese familiar atascamiento de aire a la altura de la tráquea, y el estómago como un saco lleno de mariposas enloquecidas.

Así es; mierda, mierda, mierda….

* * *

**Siguiente entrega**: "Harborview" ¡no se lo pierdan!

**Summary**: Jacob entra en el Hospital Harborview para ver a Leah, pero se encuentra con Nessie en el camino.


	8. Harborview

**Dear Readers**: Bien, aún no empiezo mis examenes finales...así que hoy tuve tiempo de terminar dos capítulos, el octavo _Harborview_, y el noveno _Confesiones de un arruina-bodas._ La verdad es que batallé mucho para terminarlos; ayer tuve una cruda fatal garcias a unos veinte shoots de tequila y dos de ron. ¿Quieren un cosejo? No jueguen poker con shoots de tequila, es aún más malo que fumar por cuarenta años.

Y pues, aqui les dejo el octavo capitulo, si tiene errores de dedo ya saben por que fue.

_PS. Cuidense de la influenza. Peace_.

* * *

**8.- Harborview**

* * *

Jacob's POV

Era raro. Desde que emprendí el viaje de regreso a La Push, había fantaseado con un oportuno y lejano momento en el que tuviera que encontrarme con Nessie Cullen de nuevo; tal vez unos diez años más tarde, en un supermercado, casado y con hijos.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba la prueba de que las cosas aún podían salir peor de lo que me imaginaba. A casi una nada larga hora de haber llegado al estado de Washington y ni siquiera minutos después de haber regresado a mi fase humana, me había encontrado con ella, sin aviso, sin preparaciones, en la menos adecuada de las situaciones.

No sabía si mi dificultad para respirar se debía a que llevaba corriendo en forma de lobo todo el día o si simplemente la sorpresa de verla era suficiente para paralizar mis funciones fisiológicas.

Estaba ahí, totalmente pasmada sobre el mostrador, hablando con un chico de lo más extraño, flacucho y de mirada soñadora, con unos collares hippies colgados al cuello. Su rostro estupefacto me observaba con incredulidad, como si se esforzara por creer que de verdad era yo el sujeto parado a unos cuantos pies de ella. Sus asombrados ojos color chocolate estaban abiertísimos y parecía querer decir algo, pero no podía y su boca permanecía abierta de impresión. Traté de evitar fijarme en el diminuto vestido rojo que llevaba y lo sensual y hermosa que se veía desde mi perspectiva. Momentáneamente olvidé que el paradero de Leah era el principal objetivo de mi visita fortuita a Seattle, mi propia ciudad del pecado.

"Buenas noches" dije, más allá de querer ser educado, lo hice para comprobar que mi voz seguía funcionando. Procuré aparentar que el mensaje iba enviado tanto para ella como para el chico hippie de gafas.

"Buenas las tenga" respondió el chico de inmediato con una sonrisa amable.

Nessie tardó un poco más en contestar "Hola"

Debí de haberme imaginado que la encontraría ahí. Después de todo, estaba seguro que había escuchado su voz al recibir una llamada del teléfono de Leah, pero decidí tragarme mi tremenda curiosidad de por qué rayos estaba Nessie hablando por el teléfono de Leah e ir en su búsqueda.

Había buscado Leah por todos lados al haber llegado a La Push para contarle a detalle todo lo sucedido en Nueva York y la verdad estaba bastante preocupado por ella al recibir esa misteriosa llamada.

Aún no sabía muy bien que decir; miraba vacilante entre Nessie y el chico, esperanzado de que alguien dijera algo con que romper el frío silencio y pudiera preguntar dónde estaba Leah sin sentirme idiota.

"Ejem. Vengo buscando a una paciente, Leah Clearwater. Soy el tutor de su hijo; el padre se encuentra en una diligencia de La Marina"

El chico empezó a buscar entre los papeles "Leah Clearwater, Leah Clearwater…"

"Acaba de entrar a quirófano" dijo Nessie suavemente, sin mirarme "Aguardamos las noticias del abuelo Carlisle"

"Oh" fue todo lo que pude decir. Me abstuve de preguntar cómo demonios sabía, y cómo es que los Cullen se habían hecho cargo de Leah.

"Es la pequeña hoja que te acabo de dar" le indicó al muchacho de repente.

El muchacho la miró extrañado, pero pronto pareció recordar algo y se apresuró a sacar un expediente a medio llenar "¡Ahh si!, Leah Clearwater. Aún no hay diagnóstico, tendrá que esperar"

"Claro" accedí con voz ronca.

¿Pero qué decir? ¿Hacía donde ir? Era un hecho que los Cullen estaban cerca, doblando el pasillo… estaba incluso seguro de poder olerlos.

Permanecimos en silencio un buen rato, tanto el chico como Nessie y yo. Era sumamente incómodo; se empezaba a sentir una tensión en el aire tan densa que juraba poder cortarla con un cuchillo.

Me atreví a mirar de reojo en el mismo momento que Nessie lo hizo.

"¿Se conocen?" preguntó el muchacho del mostrador.

No era precisamente lo que tenía en mente que dijera, de hecho eso sólo agravaba el momento. Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba sobre mis mejillas. _Claro que la conozco imbécil, estoy enamorado de ella._

"Ehh…no"

"Si, es decir no"

"Si"

"¿Si?"

Ambos nos volteamos a ver casi involuntariamente. ¿Por qué le teníamos que responder a un entrometido muchacho de mostrador? ¿Sería más bien para respondernos a nosotros mismos?

No. No podía dar por sentado que ella aún sintiera por mí lo que yo sentía por ella. Todas esas ganas casi irrefrenables de correr y abrazarla por todo el tiempo que había estado lejos de ella, de respirar el suave perfume de su piel, aunque fuera por última vez. No. No era el momento, el encontrarme así con Nessie había sido mera coincidencia.

Debía comportarme de lo más normal, sólo iba a ver a Leah Clearwater y a nadie más. No era el mismo Jacob Black que fui la última vez que estuve en Seattle, era una nueva persona. Si Nessie hubiera tenido algo que decirme, lo hubiera dicho ya ¿o tal vez no? Nunca me había puesto a pensar cómo entrar en su vida de nuevo… ¿Regresar a Seattle había sido un error?¿Encontrarme con ella había sido la oportunidad que tanto había esperado involuntariamente desde que salí de Nueva York?¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber?¿Me habría olvidado?¿Me habría extrañado de aquella manera tan devastadora como yo la extrañé a ella?

Tendría que jugar al occiso y pretender que había superado y olvidado todo por completo. Así, tal vez evitaría el dolor y la humillación de que ella supiera que yo seguía tan enamorado como el último día que nos vimos. Cobarde. Muy cobarde.

"¿Por qué no se presentan? Al fin y al cabo vienen a ver al mismo paciente" sugirió pensativamente el chico con las cejas alzadas, como si estuviera hablando de soluciones experimentales "Quién sabe qué pueda pasar…"

Involuntariamente (de nuevo) nos volteamos a ver. La sangre coloreó sus pálidas mejillas cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

"Ehhh" A veces balbucear es la única respuesta. Últimamente lo hacía muy seguido.

Nessie se movió incómoda sobre el mostrador. Podía ver que estaba muriéndose por una excusa para irse de ahí sin parecer grosera. ¿Estaría saliendo aún con Nahuel?¿O tal vez otro?¿Un humano? Cualquier ente masculino querría salir con ella en caso de tener la oportunidad… ¿Sería mucho preguntarle cómo estaba?¿Se había percatado de que me había ido del estado?¿Aún me amaba?

Pero suspiró fuertemente, más bien como una risa ahogada y dijo: "Creo que las prefiere neoyorkinas"

¿LAS PREFIERE NEOYORKINAS? La saliva se me fue por el otro lado. Nessie sabía lo de Nueva York, lo sabía. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? No había olvidado que Matilde había contestado una de sus llamadas y era posible que pensara que estaba saliendo con alguien… pero a menos de que utilizara un radio localizador GPS no podía saber que estaba en Nueva York jugando a ser imbécil. Sin embargo, Nessie no era de esas chicas. O al menos eso había sido los casi veinte años.

"¿Neoyorkinas? Espera, ¿cómo sabes lo de Nueva York?"

"Suenan bien en el teléfono, no sé como lo hacen" respondió sarcásticamente sin mirarme, jugando con sus manos sobre el mostrador.

De acuerdo, eso había sonado bastante acusador. La tensión del aire comenzó a aumentar a medida que empezaba a sentir que me estaba echando en cara el haberme ido. ¿Y eso que rayos le importaba? Si mal no recordaba, la última vez que nos habíamos visto había interrumpido una romántica escena entre ella y Nahuel ( Oh, ese animal; la próxima vez que lo viera entraría en fase involuntariamente y le quebraría un píe mínimo, antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda)

"Oh, lo que pasa es que intenté darles más privacidad" dije como quien no quiere la cosa "A ti y a Nahuel, quiero decir"

"¡O sea que sí se conocen!" exclamó contento el muchacho del mostrador, emocionado con la creciente efervescencia de la conversación, que al principio era algo tacituna.

Nessie se giró bruscamente, los mechones de su cabello danzando con ella. "¡Nahuel y yo no tuvimos nada que ver, como un coño!"

"Ah claro, vas a decirme que simplemente llegó y te besó"

"Pues… ¡sí!"Nessie frunció el seño un poco, ante lo verídico que era aparentemente mi sarcástica declaración "Te llamé y te busqué, ¿y tú estabas en Nueva York?"

"¿Querías que me quedara a ver cómo te casabas con el idiota de Nahuel?"

"¿Pero cómo rayos me iba a casar con Nahuel? Si quisiera casarme con Nahuel ya lo hubiera hecho, por el amor de Dios…"

"¿Quien es Nahuel?" interrumpió el chico hippie.

"Un idiota" respondió Nessie haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

He de admitir que me encantó ese gesto. Y lo de idiota mucho más.

Ella tenía razón; Nahuel (aparte de ser un idiota) la había pretendido desde que la había conocido; la visitaba cada que podía y le llevaba extraños regalos de Sudamérica. Si ella hubiera querido tener algo con Nahuel, nada se lo hubiera impedido. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan difícil ponerse en los zapatos de Nahuel; no me parecía nada del otro mundo llegar y tratar de besarla desesperadamente… igual era un idiota.

"Así que, ¿me seguiste?" pregunté aún enfadado "¿Cómo sabes lo de Nueva York?"

"No es tu asunto"

"Es mi vida, no tienes por qué meterte y acusarme de cosas"

"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón" dijo enojada con los ojos entrecerrados y mirándome directamente a los ojos. Cerca, más cerca de lo que había estado en semanas, lo suficientemente cerca como para tener que esforzarme más para poder registrar sus palabras con todo y la acidez con la que venían cargadas. "Sólo espero que de verdad sea tan linda como su voz, que tengas una feliz vida, Jacob"

Sus palabras provocaron mi creciente enfado. ¡Yo era quien tenía derecho de estar enojado! Iba a contestar algo nada lindo cuando el conmutador de la recepción sonó ruidosamente y el chico nos exigió silencio con un dedo sobre los labios.

"Conmutador de urgencias" dijo alto y claro. Nessie y yo procuramos no vernos mientras guardábamos silencio. El muchacho permanecía pegado al auricular, escuchando atentamente "Es el doctor Cullen, del piso de quirófano. Dice que trasladarán a la paciente Leah Clearwater a cuidados intensivos en el cuarto 707 , pues fue una cesárea complicada y el bebé está aún en observación."

Nessie y yo intercambiamos miradas preocupadas, olvidando momentáneamente nuestra ardua discusión.

"¿Cuál es el piso de cuidados intensivos?" exigí saber al muchacho; mi intranquilidad creciendo.

"No puede ir ahí, la paciente está muy cansada…"

"Tonterías" espetó Nessie pasando por mi lado caminando rápidamente "Sígueme"

Fruncí el seño y el chico del mostrador se encogió de hombros. Nessie seguramente se sabía el hospital al derecho y al revés; así que la seguí de cerca, dudosamente. ¿Estaría tan preocupada por Leah cómo lo estaba yo? No tenía porqué.

Pero al parecer los Cullen se habían hecho total cargo de Leah en los momentos más críticos. Momentáneamente me sentí mal por no haber estado con Leah cuando me necesitaba, esperaba que no se hubiera sentido tan sola, sin mí, con Chad en la Marina y Sue y Seth en la Push. Pero ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella en Seattle? Conociendo a Leah, sus razones iban a estar totalmente fuera de mi entendimiento, pero aún así, no podía explicarme qué cosa le hubiera podido motivar lo suficiente para ir a Seattle y poner en peligro su salud.

Mujeres…

Después de muchos pasillos, llegamos a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Un doctor que estaba en la entrada nos interrogó, pero Nessie afirmó ser hija del Doctor Cullen y nos dejaron entrar.

La unidad de cuidados intensivos era bastante amplia, era como una sala de espera grande, blanca y circular, rodeada de muchas puertas con numeración. Había cuadros aburridos en las paredes y plantas verdes y sencillas. Parecía que la intención era tranquilizar a los pacientes.

Una de esas puertas era la habitación 707. Nessie se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

La violenta y renegada Leah estaba tendida sobre una cama de hospital, con el respaldo levemente levantado, tenía una sonda en la mano izquierda; el delgado tubo incrustado en sus venas conducía a una bolsa de sangre colgada en una especie de perchero de aluminio. Una sábana blanca tapaba su cuerpo hasta sus hombros, su vientre no estaba abultado ya y su rostro denotaba un cansancio extremo, tenía unas profundas ojeras moradas y estaba palidísima, tan pálida como los Cullen. Parecía mucho más mayor que la última vez que la había visto; estaba seguro de que había perdido su inmortalidad por completo.

Sus ojos, parcialmente cerrados, se abrieron con sorpresa al vernos en la puerta.

"Jake…" respiró con voz ronca. Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Corrí a su encuentro y me senté a un lado de su cama. Nessie no se movió de donde estaba, soldada a la puerta. Me preguntaba si la bolsa de sangre colgada a la izquierda de mi amiga era suficiente para alterarla, pero de igual manera yo estaba ahí para proteger a Leah. Conocía a Nessie lo suficiente como para asegurar que no movería un pelo antes de cerciorarse de que podía acercarse a Leah sin ceder a sus instintos.

Leah parecía pensar lo mismo que yo, pues ni se inmutó al verla, ni se quejó ni le gritó. Era como si _confiara_ en ella tanto como en mí.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, fiera?" le pregunté suavemente, acariciando su frente.

Leah dejó escapar una risa sarcástica "Me están haciendo una transfusión de sangre, ¿cómo crees que me siento? Como una _humana_ anciana decrépita e indefensa"

Pobre Leah, el proceso de ceder el poder debía de estarle causando problemas psicológicos. "Pero estas a salvo, y el bebé también lo está"

Leah cerró los ojos, se le estaban inundando de lágrimas. "Mi bebé…no me han dejado verlo, Jake…sólo lo he visto de lejos… es tan pequeño"

Las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro, haciendo surcos por sus mejillas y sus labios secos. El esfuerzo de mover cada músculo parecía causarle un potente dolor. Sus tristes sollozos me apachurraban el corazón.

"Shh…" susurré tratando de tranquilizarla "Leah, todo saldrá bien… los doctores te darán a tu bebé pronto y Chad también vendrá en cuanto le llamemos"

"Sue y Chad ya están enterados" informó Nessie cabizbaja, desde la puerta. "Vienen en camino" Leah y yo la miramos un poco sorprendidos.

"Gracias" le respondió Leah secándose los ojos "¿Podrías decirle a Bella que se lo agradezco de verdad?"

"Tranquila, la llamaré enseguida"

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Muy bien; ahora sí estaba muy confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver Bella en todo eso?¿De repente Leah era civil con Nessie ? ¡Pero si estaba a punto de degollarla semanas atrás!

"¿Por qué…?" iba a preguntarlo en voz alta pero Leah me cortó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"No preguntes"

La miré con incertidumbre "Leah, esto puede ser grave…tal vez estas delirando"

Leah me miró con los ojos entrecerrados "Jake, puedo sufrir una depresión post cesárea, déjame en paz"

"¡Entonces dime qué haces aquí en Seattle! ¿No te das cuenta lo mucho que nos preocupamos por ti?¿Sue y Charlie deben de venir quemando llantas en la carretera!"

Leah esquivó mi mirada enfadada y un poco avergonzada y guardó silencio por un tiempo "Vine a hablar con Nessie" sentenció.

Fruncí el ceño exageradamente "¿Hablar con Nessie?¿Cómo?¿En un café?

"Si, quería contarle lo hermoso que es el embarazo" contestó sarcásticamente "No, imbécil, ¡vine a reclamarle todo lo que te ha hecho! Si tú no tienes los suficientes…recursos para venir y exigir que no te viera la cara de tonto me sentí con la libertad de hacerlo"

"¿Qué?"

"Jake" dijo dirigiéndome la mirada de nuevo "Después de todo lo que me contaste por teléfono desde Nueva York me sentí muy ofendida. Nosotros te queremos de verdad, todos en La Push. ¿Cómo querías que me sintiera después de eso?"

Debí advertir que Leah haría algo por el estilo. Cuidar los impulsos de Leah no es una exageración. Sin embargo un suave calor me inundó al saber que ella estaba enfadada porque yo me sentía destrozado. Esa era su forma de demostrar lealtad y solidaridad… muy, muy a su manera.

"Yo sé que fue una estupidez, ¿de acuerdo?, pero no pude evitarlo, después de que colgaras el teléfono lo último que recuerdo es la carretera bajo mis pies. Sentía furia y supongo que impulsivamente e involuntariamente cambié de fase. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por Nessie y por su familia! (Lo del tratado de las tierras y esas cosas….sobre todo que no hayas ido a mi boda) Sentía como si no lo valorara y lo despreciara…"

Seguía atentamente el relato de Leah, imaginando casi en carne propia su viaje a Seattle. Mi viaje a Nueva York no había sido muy distinto. Las emociones que nos habían motivado a emprender la carrera se parecían demasiado. Sólo que Leah había puesto en juego su salud y la de su bebé.

"Fui a su casa y la busqué, pero no había nadie, sólo un recado que decía que estaban en el club _Radio Lounge,_ así que me dirigí a ahí y la encontré… te juró que necesité todas mis fuerzas para no saltar encima de ella. De hecho creo que lo hice…

"¿La golpeasteee?"

"¡Espera! Ese no es el punto "

"¿Entonces cuál es, Leah? ¿Qué pusiste en peligro a tu bebé y a ti en un acto impulsivo y estúpido?¡Fue un cambio de fase estando embarazada, Leah!¿Qué golpeaste a un vampiro en público y casi empiezas una batalla?¿Que nos preocupaste sin necesidad?¿Que preferiste…?"

"¡NO, ¿QUIERES CALLARTE Y ESCUCHAR PEDAZO DE MARICA?!"

"¡ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!"

Leah se cruzó de brazos, el tubito que le pasaba sangre quedó atrapado entre ellos. La violentada Leah procuró suavizar su gesto de dolor, pero no hice nada para detenerla. Era ella quien se la pasaba poniendo su seguridad en problemas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y esperó, como si estuviera ordenando sus ideas o escogiendo bien sus palabras. "El punto es que me equivoqué" Vaya, ¡qué descubrimiento! "me equivoqué con Nessie"

La miré con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué significaba eso?

"La juzgué mal, Jake" dijo mirándome a los ojos "Ella no es una zorra desgraciada (cómo solía llamarla siempre), pudo haber empezado una pelea conmigo pero no lo hizo, en ese instante el vientre comenzó a dolerme, la espalda me ardía y comencé a sangrar… "tomó otra bocanada de aire, desviando su mirada para poder encontrar los recuerdos en su cabeza "pensé lo peor… todas estaban ahí, Bella y las demás, con las pupilas dilatadas observándome. Y entonces, se acercaron y me levantaron y me metieron a un taxi. Todo me dolía horriblemente, pero Bella se hizo cargo…creo que si ella no hubiera estado ahí, no hubiera soportado el dolor; después me trajeron aquí y Carlisle entro a quirófano conmigo y… no sé cómo agradecérselos…"

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo "Salvaron a mi bebé cuando yo sólo empeoré las cosas…"

"Leah…" no sabía que decir. Yo también estaba sorprendido del temple y la bondad de Nessie y las demás. Sin embargo, una parte de mí sabía que era imposible que hubieran hecho una cosa diferente. Por lo menos no Bella ni Nessie. Ahora que lo pensaba, era tan obvio…tan clásico de ellas; el desinterés con el que ambas ayudaban a la gente era admirable.

"No tenía derecho a entrometerme entre ustedes" dijo haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo "Y sigo sin tenerlo, pero tienes que saber que es verdad que no está con Nahuel, y de esto le ha afectado mucho… ella nunca te mintió. No sé como disculparme por todo lo que hice"

Leah ahora estaba cabizbaja. Sus lágrimas dejaron de escurrir poco a poco. Pero no tenía palabras para reconfortarla. Estaba muy ocupado reconfortándome a mi mismo después de oír su relato. Ahora me sentía culpable.

"Leah…¿ Le dijiste a Nessie que había estado en Nueva York?"

Leah me miró preocupada y avergonzada "_Oh no_ ¿Te lo ha dicho?"

Rayos. Era verdad, Leah le había contado lo de Nueva York… ¿cómo no lo supuse antes, tan claro como Matilde lo había predicho? Nessie debió de haber hecho sus propias conjeturas después de haberme marcado el día anterior, cuando Matilde contestó el teléfono y después de haber escuchado de labios de Leah que estaba en Nueva York… Rayos… "No puede ser... debe de pensar que estoy con alguien más"

"Si, lo sé, lo siento mucho, Jake" se disculpó Leah entre lágrimas "Tienes que decirle que no es verdad"

"¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? ¡La acusé de tener una relación con Nahuel sin dejarle explicarse!"

"Jake…lo siento"

Miré el rostro arrepentido de Leah, envejecido y adolorido. Cargando con la culpa de haber puesto en agonía a su bebé, a mí, a su familia y a los Cullen. Se mordía el labio mientras las traviesas lágrimas le rodaban mejillas abajo. Todo lo que había querido hacer era justicia y ahora todo estaba hecho un lío.

Sin embargo… una sensación de alivio y felicidad me llenaba poco a poco el cuerpo. _Nessie no me había mentido._ La esperanza de que aún me quisiera inundaba mi corazón lentamente pero seguro, suficiente para poder contrarrestar la enorme culpa que sentía por haberla acusado de estar con Nahuel cuando de verdad no lo estaba.

Yo no tendría ningún problema en suplicarle que me perdonara, haría cualquier cosa…cualquier cosa por recuperarla…

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta. Leah y yo nos volvimos a mirar, mientras ella se secaba frenéticamente los ojos. "Adelante" dijo.

Al abrirse al puerta aparecieron Bella, Sue y el Doctor Cullen.

Sue tenía marcas de lágrimas en los ojos y corrió hacia Leah al verla "¡Leah!¡Jacob!"

"¡Mamá!" exclamó mi amiga mientras su madre la abrazaba y la llenaba de besos. Tuve que levantarme de la cama para dejarle el lugar.

"¡Oh, Leah!¡ Estaba tan preocupada, vinimos tan rápido como pudimos, Charlie esta abajo ¡oh hija!"

"¿Cómo te encuentras Leah?" dijo a modo de saludo el siempre amable Carlisle Cullen

Leah tardó un poco en contestar "Mareada… pero bien, supongo"

Carlisle sonrió "Sufriste una hipovolemia sanguínea, es normal estar mareada por semanas"

Mientras Leah y Sue se abrazaban, traté de evitar la taladrante mirada de Bella, llena de preguntas, seguramente sabía todo lo que Leah recordaba haberle dicho a Nessie y estaba a punto de asesinarme. Era un hecho que estaba enojadísima conmigo por haberme ido y haberme enrollado con otras mujeres. Iba a decirle que todo había sido un tremendo malentendido telenovelesco, pero al percatarme del bulto que traía en sus brazos, y que ese bulto al parecer tenía bracitos y manitas, me di cuenta de que tal vez no era el mejor momento para hablar.

"He convencido a los doctores de que me dejaran traer al niño" dijo Carlisle suavemente.

Leah lanzó un gemido de sorpresa.

Bella se aproximó despacio a la cama, con el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, cubierto de mantas. Trataba de separarlo un poco de su cuerpo, seguramente para no enfriar al bebé. Sus brazos lo acunaban hacia un lado y para el otro con delicadeza.

Leah estaba aún pasmada cuando Bella le entregó al niño con suma suavidad.

"Ten cuidado con la cabeza" advirtió Sue, maravillada, con los ojos brillándole.

Leah recibió a su hijo en su regazo, con lágrimas en los ojos. El pequeño bebé seguía haciendo círculos en el aire con sus bracitos. Sue también lloraba y Bella contemplaba al bebé con ternura.

Por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar. Tenía muchas ganas de acercarme a verlo, daba miedo incluso tocarlo, se veía tan frágil y pequeñito, como una burbuja de jabón.

Alcé un poco el cuello para verlo mejor.

Leah, tenía razón; era muy pequeño. Nunca había visto a un bebé humano de verdad recién nacido. Sus ojitos apenas se abrían y movía sus cortos brazos en círculos; podía escuchar su primeriza respiración y su agitado corazón.

Era tan extraño estar en presencia de ese bebé; sentía que emitía un calor intenso, que podía sentirse hasta donde yo estaba. Parecía despedir una poderosa aura, llena de vitalidad y energía, tan atrayente como la fuerza de un imán. Era como si todos estuviéramos unidos al pequeño bebé, como si sus pequeñas manos pudieran cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas.

Estaba totalmente sorprendido. Aquellas percepciones no se relacionaban con la ternura, ni el amor. Eran percepciones verdaderas, como aquellas de las cuales uno se percata durante el proceso de conversión a hombre lobo, cuando el cuerpo comienza a cambiar, como si se conectara con un pasado natural misterioso e inexplicable.

La energía, la vibra, la emoción. Todas aquellas sensaciones que me invadían cuando descubrí el secreto de mi poder de lobo alpha, cuando apenas era un chico de dieciséis años, que me llenaban de temor pero a la vez de exaltación. Todas esas emociones que me motivaron a seguir a Sam y a los demás, para cumplir con mi promesa y encontrar el sentido de mi vida me embriagaban de nuevo en ese momento, al contemplar al nuevo ser.

El latir de su corazoncito resonaba en mis oídos, resonaba tan fuerte que me pregunté si el niño tenía una bomba de cisterna en lugar de un diminuto músculo. Pero después me di cuenta de que el latir de su corazón era igual al mío. La sangre viajando en mis oídos a una presión diferente que la de todos los humanos en esa habitación era igual a la de mi joven ahijado.

"No puede ser" susurró Leah, mirándome a los ojos sorprendida.

La sangre quileute del hijo de Leah estaba impregnada de ese extraño poder de lobo aplha. Leah también lo había sentido, casi con la misma intensidad, aunque su poder se hubiera desvanecido por completo.

"No puede ser…" repitió con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?" preguntó Sue alarmada a su hija.

"Jake…" advirtió Bella poniéndose nerviosa.

Despegué mi intensa mirada del pequeño niño quileute. Sue, Bella y Carlisle me miraban interrogativamente; Leah aún no podía quitarle la mirada a su hijo de encima.

"El pequeño es un lobo alpha" dije aún atolondrado.

"¿un lobo alpha?" repitió Sue "Pero eso no puede ser"

"¿Por qué no podría pasar?" preguntó Carlisle curioso.

"Porque Jake es el lobo alpha, no puede haber otro" dijo Bella antes de que yo pudiera responder, mirándome acusadoramente "Jake tendría que haber cedido su poder como jefe para poder transferirlo"

Diablos, ya sabía el curso de sus pensamientos. "Bella, yo no he cedido mi poder" dije secamente "Leah es la única que ha perdido su capacidad de cambiar de forma, fue algo normal"

"Jake, el chico es un alpha ¿cómo explicas esto?" inquirió enfadada.

"¡No lo sé, Bella! No es como se supone que debió de haber pasado"

"¿Están seguros de que es un alpha?" sugirió Sue

"Si lo es" afirmo Leah, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, que se estaba quedando dormido, aún irradiando esa extraña aura que nunca me había sido ajena desde el momento en que dejé de seguir las instrucciones de Sam y decidí tomar mi puesto como alpha.

Todos nos quedamos callados, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la nueva incógnita. ¿Cómo pasó? No puede haber otro linaje alpha más que el de mi abuelo Ephraim Black. ¿Habría perdido mi poder sin darme cuenta? No, sería muy obvio, sería muy notorio, lo sentiría tan latente como el día en que empezó a correr por mis venas.

"¿Entonces hay dos alphas?" preguntó Bella.

"Nunca hay dos alphas" respondió Leah "Puede ser uno el aprendiz, y otro el maestro, pero nunca hay dos; puede ser que el alpha renuncie a su cargo y otro lo sustituya, pero nunca hay dos" repitió.

"Como Sam y Jake"

"Exacto" continuó Leah como si hubiera tenido una epifanía enorme "Las leyendas cuentan que el poder de la tribu es tan mágico y tan sabio que cuando el lobo alpha decide renunciar a su poder sin dejar descendencia, se engendra un aprendiz que lo remplazará y continuará con la noble labor de proteger al pueblo"

"Entonces sugieres que el pequeño Chad es un aprendiz de alpha?" quiso saber Sue, mirando a su pequeño nieto con ternura y confusión al mismo tiempo.

"Pero yo no he renunciado" intervine, siguiendo de cerca la conversación. Si el poder era tan mágico y sabio, ¿por qué _había enviado_ mi remplazo? Después de todo lo que me había costado vencer la tentación de no renunciar nunca para quedarme con mi preciada inmortalidad y privar a la tribu de un lobo alpha ¿"el poder" _me sale con eso_? ¿Era la forma agradable de pedir mi renuncia? ¿Acaso no lo hago bien? "Es mi deber, no he renunciado y no renunciaré"

"Pero te gustaría poder renunciar" intervino Leah. La miré sorprendido !Cómo decía eso! Claro que no, yo estaba enteramente comprometido con mi deber. Sin embargo Leah continuó "Te gustaría no tener la responsabilidad de ser el lobo alpha y poder hacer lo que quisieras, como por ejemplo casarte con Nessie. (Si, si, hubo algunos carraspeos, Leah era mujer muerta). Pero no puedes, porque junto con el poder que debes ceder, va la preciada inmortalidad que tú necesitas para estar con ella por siempre"

Triste pero cierto. Había decidido hacer lo que estaba correcto en lugar de hacer lo que mi corazón me pedía a gritos "Pero no hice nada malo"

"Claro que no" sonrió Leah "Pusiste primero la lealtad a la tribu antes de tus propios deseos"

Demasiado triste y demasiado cierto. La miré sin comprender ¿qué cosa era lo que le causaba tanta dicha?, me pregunté a mi mismo, contemplando la feliz expresión del rostro envejecido de Leah. "Es como si… como si…"

"Como si hubieran premiado a Jake" completó Bella mirándome aún confusa, como pidiéndome que lo confirmara por ella. "Por haber hecho lo correcto"

Leah sonrió emocionada "¿No lo has perdido verdad?" me preguntó

"¿Perder qué?"

"La virginidad, idiota" respondió Leah sarcásticamente, pero aún feliz "¡Tu poder! Aún puedes convertirte, aún cambias, aún…aún eres inmortal"

Le devolví la mirada todo hecho un lío. Todos tenían los ojos fijos en mí, intensamente. Pues no sabría decirlo ¿o sí?; no te das cuenta cuando empiezas a envejecer o a cambiar.

Mire por la ventana de la habitación, tratando de encontrar respuestas en la delgada línea de horizonte que me dejaban ver las cortinas. Aún era de madrugada, el azul oscuro del frío cielo comenzaba a aclararse, por lo que mi rostro se reflejaba en el vidrio, dejándome inspeccionar mi propio físico por un par de minutos. Nada en mi había cambiado desde los últimos veinte años. Absolutamente nada; seguía siendo un poco más alto de lo normal, cuerpo de chaval, moreno y cara de torpe. Mi piel se regeneraba, era ágil y fuerte como cuando tenía dieciséis años. Vivía en la misma casa y trabajaba en el mismo taller.

Leah tenía razón. Hubiera perdido todo eso paulatinamente a medida que el recién nacido Chad crecía en su vientre, tal y como le había sucedido a ella. "No" dije despacio, como convenciéndome a mi mismo mientras las palabras salían de mi boca "no he cambiado en nada"

"¿No lo ves Jake?" preguntó Leah, emocionada "Es como si la tribu te estuviera compensando todo lo que has hecho, es como si te dejaran conservar tu poder a cambio de nada"

Era extraño. Muy extraño. Era precisamente lo que me hubiera encantado oír hace semanas y ahora solo me causaba dolor de cabeza. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Traté de sentir mi cuerpo, para cerciorarme de que no hubiera sufrido ningún cambio repentino, pero no había nada. Era yo, Jacob Black, el mismo de hacía veinte años, tan igual, que era inconcebible cómo había otro alpha aún conmigo en el mundo.

¿Era verdad?¿El poder de verdad era tan mágico y poderoso que me estaba compensando todo lo que había sufrido?¿Todo el dolor que el tener que decidir entre lo correcto y lo que deseaba con toda mi alma? Aún no podía creerlo…

La puerta volvió a sonar.

Carlisle se aproximó a abrirla, para que se asomara la cabeza traviesa de Alice Cullen.

"Hola, Leah" dijo encantadoramente "¡Muchas felicidades!"

Leah le sonrió tímidamente. "Muchas gracias"

Alice le guiñó un ojo y luego se dirigió a Carlisle y a Bella. "El sol saldrá en cinco minutos, tenemos que despedirnos antes de que noten nuestra ausencia"

Carlisle y Bella asintieron mientras Alice cerraba la puerta y nos decía adiós con la mano.

"Oh, Carlisle, Bella ¿cómo puedo agradecerles lo que han hecho por Leah?" pidió Sue emotivamente.

Carlisle sonrió amablemente mientras rodeaba a Bella por los hombros en ademán de irse. "No hay de qué, Sue"

Bella no parecía tan feliz como los demás. Después de dedicarles la última sonrisa a Leah, Sue y el pequeño Chad, sus ojos miel se posaron en los míos; llenos de preguntas sin respuesta, acongojados. Se mordió el labio inferior seguramente para mantenerse callada y miró el piso, mientras se dejaba llevar por Carlisle fuera de la habitación.

"Leah, no intentes nada peligroso hasta que te den de alta" sugirió antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ella.

Sue, Leah y yo nos quedamos en silencio, contemplando el amanecer. Los rayos cálidos del sol se dejaban ver poco a poco, tiñendo las tinieblas de luz.

El pequeño Chad suspiró en los brazos de su madre.

"Creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?" preguntó Leah mientras acunaba a su hijo, más contenta de lo que la había visto en toda mi vida.

"Si, ya lo sé"

* * *

, .

Love you


	9. Confesiones de un arruinabodas

**Dear Readers**:¡Feliz día de las madres! a las que sean mamás muchas felicidades.

¡De nueva cuenta muchas gracias por sus reviews! me han subido mucho el ánimo ahora que ya me gradué de la prepa =( fueron los tres mejores años de mi que ustedes esten muy bien, y que pronto salgan de vacaciones. Les va a gustar se los juro.

Y bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aqui les dejo el noveno capítulo _Confesiones de un arruina-bodas. _Siento que ya esta cerca el final del fanfict, espero que les guste.

También quiero dedicar este capítulo a varias personas bajo sus respectivos pseudónmos:

* A los flautos, mi fuente de inspiración más grande y mi apoyo incondicional. ¡Los adoroo como no tienen idea! son los mejores amigos del mundo. Soy su fan número uno.

*A mis socias de The Wualá Coffee Company, porque éste ultimo semestre me han apoyado y juntas hemos vivido muchas aventuras preparatorianas. Aunque la escuela se haya terminado, hay un fanfict enorme con páginas en blanco sobre las que tenemos que seguir escribiendo muchachas,la vida sigue. las quiero.

*A Kiki, que seguro no leerá esto nunca, pero que le deseo mil felicidades por su cumple donde quiera que este.

Sin más, me despido. Happy Mother's Day.

* * *

**9.- Confesiones de un arruina-bodas.**

* * *

Renéesme's POV

Los humanos suelen decir que el chocolate cura las heridas del corazón. Una asquerosa mezcla de cocoa con leche llena de excesivos carbohidratos.

Humanos… ¿Qué pueden saber ellos? ¿Qué se puede llegar a vivir en menos de cien años? ¿Cómo es que, irónicamente, el tiempo cura todas sus heridas, una por una, hasta dejar sus corazones sanos y vivos? ¡Cuántas veces no había querido ser totalmente humana!

Pero era imposible. Imposible.

Esperaba realmente que el pequeño bebé de Leah Clearwater estuviera en excelentes condiciones. Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerlo, aunque secretamente esperaba que se pareciese a su padre, en todos los sentidos. Lástima que había amanecido muy pronto y tuvimos que irnos del hospital.

El sol había empezado a salir desde muy temprano y había brillado todo el día, aunque fuera casi invierno y traviesas nubes de nieve se estuvieran formando en el horizonte, escondiendo los últimos rayos de sol que quedaban esa tarde.

¿Nevaría pronto? Para bien de nuestra sanidad, deseaba que fuera así. Generalmente nevaba después de mi cumpleaños…

Toda mi familia se encontraba amontonada en la casa, sentados en el sillón, memorizando la repetición del juego de los Marineros. Era tan aburrido, que incluso tío Emmett estaba de mal humor.

"Carajo, que daría por una tormenta de nieve ahora mismo" se quejó tío Emmett pasando un brazo alrededor de tía Rosalie, que leía entretenidamente una edición pasada de la revista _Cosmopolitan._

Ella, tío Emmett, tío Jasper, tía Alice, papá (que leía un libro también) y mis abuelos estaban todos sentados en los sillones contemplando el televisor sin ningún ánimo. Todos se habían reunido de nuevo después de _la gran noche de antro_ de tía Alice.

"Oh, y que lo digas" suspiró tía Alice recostándose sobre el regazo de tío Jasper "Pero ten paciencia, veo blanco por todas partes en un par de días"

"¡No tengo un par de días!" exclamó tío Emmett "La vida es muy corta"

Papá y tía Rosalie pusieron los ojos en blanco, los demás soltaron una amable carcajada.

Yo, mientras tanto, trataba de interpretar _Danza Húngara_ en el piano de cola de la sala. Estaba tan distraída dentro de mis propias cavilaciones, que tío Emmett trataba de persuadirme para que dejara de tocar. Generalmente no era tan mala, de hecho era casi tan buena como papá. Él me había enseñado a tocar el piano desde que era una niña pequeña.

"Algo suena bastante mal, Ness" dijo finalmente, ofuscado por la paciencia agotada.

Lo miré molesta.

"Los bemoles, Ness, son los bemoles" dijo papá como quien no quiere la cosa, absorto en _La Ciudadela._

"Edward, has leído ese libro cientos de veces" se quejó tía Alice.

"No veo porqué puede molestarte" respondió papá.

Tía Alice suspiró. La abuela Esme también suspiró.

"Por cierto Nessie, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo vas a festejar tu cumpleaños?" intervino tía Rose animadamente sin despegar la vista de su revista.

Oh! Claro, como había tenido tanto tiempo para pensar en mi cumpleaños. En prácticamente dos días las decenas del conteo de mi vida cambiarían a dos…"Err… no" confesé

"No todos los días se cumplen veinte años"

"No, supongo que no" dije finalmente sin mucho ánimo.

Tía Rose no pareció muy convencida, pero mi falta de entusiasmo acabó con su efusividad.

Decidí suspender mi fiasco-concierto y cerré el piano. No había dormido casi nada ese día; de hecho, tenía casi una semana sin dormir como Dios manda. La abuela Esme me había aconsejado tomar una buena siesta, y como estaba a punto de anochecer decidí retirarme definitivamente escaleras arriba.

"Tu ganas, tío Em" dije "Nos vemos mañana"

"Que descanses, Ness" respondió él "¡Ha sido un día duro! Con hospitales y bares y bebés…uff, espero que tengan planeado hacerlo más seguido, al parecer fue muy divertido ¿no?"

Puse los ojos en blanco, tío Emmett no podría nunca establecer una clara diferencia entre _divertido_ y _al borde de la muerte_ "Bye, tío"

"Buenas noches, Nessie" me desearon todos casi al unísono.

"Que tengas dulces sueños, princesa" sonrió papá cariñosamente.

Le respondí el gesto con una sonrisa; el haberme reconciliado con él había sido una de las cosas positivas del día. Tal vez si dejara de nadar en las cosas negativas (que hasta el momento rebasaban por más de la mitad a las positivas) dejaría de sentirme tan mal como me sentía esa tarde.

Pero era demasiado difícil, incluso para mí. El alcohol aún rondaba por mis venas y el cansancio no me dejaba levantar bien los párpados. Esperaba poder dormirme y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida durante todo el mes… o tal vez solamente las cosas que me recordaran a Jake, el dolor más fuerte de todos.

Pero tendría que borrar toda mi vida.

Me levante y subí pesadamente las escaleras. Vaya que había sido un día pesado. Había accedido a salir de antro con tía Alice la noche anterior planeando supuestamente olvidar a Jake, para encontrármelo a primera hora de la mañana en un hospital.

Irónico.

Parecía que entre más determinada a olvidar a Jake que estuviera, más difícil era hacerlo. El verlo en carne y hueso esa madrugada no me había hecho nada bien.

Pero tenía que soportarlo. Tenía que soportar perderlo, y asimilar que era feliz con alguien más; lo más importante era precisamente que estuviera contento. Eso debía bastarme para vivir en paz. Me sentía terrible por haberlo emboscado con todas esas preguntas que al final terminaron en una discusión que no debió de haber sucedido. Me hubiera gustado mucho despedirme de él, memorizar su rostro por última vez, su sonrisa, su voz… Después de ser tonta, se puede ser imbécil, y después de eso, se puede ser Renéesme Cullen.

Sentí mis ojos vidriosos de nuevo. Era la última lágrima que derramaría por Jake Black. La última.

Estaba llegando a mi habitación cuando oí ruidos en el ático. El ático era un cuarto en el último piso donde guardábamos cosas que casi no utilizábamos, como vajillas, el árbol de navidad (uhh pronto lo pondríamos) estéreos, focos, mesas, alfombras, manteles y otra cantidad de recuerdos y cosas absurdas que la abuela Esme no podía tirar.

Me asomé por el pasillo y vi que la escalera para subir estaba estirada. Seguramente mamá estaba ahí arriba. Así que subí con cuidado por la pequeña escalera desplegable.

El polvoroso ático era del mismo tamaño que mi habitación, tenía estantes en tres paredes y la cuarta estaba llena de marcos con pinturas y portarretratos. Unos eran muy antiguos y otros mucho más modernos. Era la pared familiar.

Arrecholado en una esquina, estaba recargado un espejo de cuerpo completo, cuarteado ligeramente, enmarcado por finas y garigoleadas molduras de madera.

Por el reflejo del cristal podía ver el pensativo y triste rostro de mamá, contemplándose a sí misma en el espejo. Sostenía con ambas manos un largo, blanco y frondoso vestido sobre su ropa, como si estuviera probándoselo.

"¿Mamá?"

Mamá se giró sobresaltada.

"¡Nessie! No te oí subir"

Fruncí el ceño. Debía de estar muy ocupada para ni siquiera haberlo notado.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté señalando la abundante tela blanca.

"Oh" dijo extendiendo la prenda, un poco avergonzada "Esto…eh… es el vestido que usé en mi boda"

Sonreí. Era ese hermoso vestido blanco, de chantú moderno con encajes que le daban el aspecto de ser una mezcla de épocas. La cola era larga y bordada, parecía incluso tener perlitas incrustadas. Soñaba con ese vestido desde toda mi vida, cuando era niña soñaba con poder crecer lo suficiente para que me quedara. Sabía que estaba guardado por ahí, pero no sabía bien dónde.

Me acerqué hasta el espejo, junto a mamá "Adoro este vestido" dije acariciando la fina tela "¿Puedes creer que nunca lo había visto de verdad?"

Mamá sonrió "Pues no, no lo he sacado en veinte años" y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

"Es hermoso" dije contemplando el reflejo también.

"Recuerdo que Alice lo arregló, originalmente no era así… ella le puso los encajes, también la cola y el velo…creo que deben de estar por ahí en algún lado" dijo observando a su alrededor, había muchas cajas "Estaba tratando de guardar el álbum de fotos que le regalamos a tu abuela en su boda y entonces lo vi…y… no sé"

"¿Quisiste verlo para ver si no tenía polillas?" sugerí sarcásticamente. Era obvio que mamá estaba dando excusas por su comportamiento. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo, mamá también estaba muy triste por todo lo que había sucedido entre Jake y yo; y sabía en el fondo que ella, más que nadie, quería que yo me casara. Traté de no mostrar tristeza por el bien de mamá.

Ella suspiró "Nessie, yo…"

"Lo sé" la corté antes de que dijera más cosas y retener las lágrimas se me fuera a hacer imposible "No tienes que jugar a la valiente todo el tiempo, ma; sé que también ha sido duro para ti y para papá, por eso es bueno que ya terminó" Agachó la mirada. "Deberías hablar con papá, no fue su culpa. No fue culpa de nadie"

Mamá aún parecía muy triste "Siento mucho no haberte dicho que fui a hablar con Jake" Me puse rígida, pero no dije nada "Tu padre había sugerido lo de la conversión, en el último de los casos, así que traté de que Jake lo supiera… debía de haber alguna posibilidad, Nessie"

La miré con una comprensiva y sincera sonrisa. Yo sabía que todas sus intenciones habían sido buenas, pero tenía que entender que todo entre Jake y yo se había terminado. Supongo que había guardado todas las esperanzas, incluso más que yo.

"Sólo quiero se seas feliz" dijo al fin, acercándose para abrazarme "Tu padre y yo tenemos la culpa de muchas cosas, no somos humanos, pero nos equivocamos igual"

"Ma…" dije estrechándola, más lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos "Claro que no, no puedo pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mí"

"Lamento que tengas que consolarme" rió cuando se separó de mí.

"Oh, mamá" suspiré tratando de secarme las lágrimas "Si yo fuera la mitad de valiente que tu eres…"

"Nessie, por favor…"

"No, ¡es de verdad!" exclamé "Hoy, por ejemplo, te hubieras visto salvar a Leah y a su hijo, con tanta sangre y tan poco tiempo…mamá, eres increíble "

Mamá sonrió negando con la cabeza "Era lo menos que podía hacer… tal vez nadie lo recuerde, pero Leah me ayudó a mi cuando estaba en la misma situación, cuando estaba embarazada, justo antes de que nacieras… todos los quileutes nos ayudaron con esas tonterías del tratado, cuando vinieron los Vulturis y mientras eras pequeña…"

Me secó las lagrimas de los ojos y acarició mi cabello, como si fuera una muñeca "Fueron tiempos muy difíciles, Ness, para todos. Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que nacieras y que vivieras, y sobre todo vivir para verte crecer, no importaba cual fuera el precio… por eso no puedo quedarme con los brazos si estas triste o si te falta algo, ni tampoco puedo ignorar a todas esas personas que de alguna u otra manera ayudaron a que vivieras"

Estaba segura de que mamá estaría llorando de ser posible, aquella expresión lastimosa y esa arruga entre sus cejas la dejaban en evidencia "Ma..."

"Te quiero tanto" dijo al final, acariciando mi rostro con su fresca y suave mano.

"Y yo a ti, ma" respondí abrazándola fuertemente "Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo"

"Claro" contestó dándome un suave beso en la frente "Buenas noches, cariño"

"Buenas, ma"

Me despedí y bajé las escaleras, un poco más abatida que cuando las subí, mientras escuchaba a mamá guardar el vestido en una gran caja.

Era muy egoísta de mi parte no considerar lo duro que era para mis padres y para toda mi familia lidiar con mis problemas. Siempre pensaba sólo en mí, en lugar de pensar que también a mis padres les afectaba verme tan mal. Decidí que era mejor proponerme parecer feliz desde ese momento en adelante por el bien de papá y mamá, que se habían distanciado por varias disputas desde lo de Jake.

Suspiré cansadamente mientras me ponía mi pijama y me metía a la cama, con la esperanza de que cuando despertara, todo mi sufrimiento se iba a esfumar, y que al amanecer, despertara siendo otra…

Pero no fue así.

A los pocos minutos, escuché un repiqueteo en la ventana, como pajaritos o piedras golpeando el vidrio. Al principio no hice mucho caso, pero el ruido no cesó y comencé a cansarme. _¿Y ahora qué?_

Me levanté pesadamente para examinar la ventana. No había ningún pajarillo por ahí. La noche era oscura y el cristal estaba un tanto empañado. Seguramente la temperatura por fin había comenzado a descender lo suficiente como para que nevara… el cielo, infinitamente oscuro, tenía un deje de algodón púrpura que avisaba copos de nieve pronto…

¡Pum! Otro golpe. _¿Qué demonios?_ La ventana había sido golpeada por una piedra pequeña, aunque de tamaño suficiente para armar una vibración escandalosa sobre el vidrio.

Abrí la ventana de un jalón. Si era algún chistoso niño que sólo quería molestar estaba en graves aprietos…alguien tenía que decirle que no era bueno tratar de enojar a los vampiros…

"¡Hey, allá abajo, iuuujuuu!" grité hacia la calle desierta "Quien quiera que seas, estás en graves aprietos, porque quiero dormir; y si no dejas de aventar piedras te juro que bajo y te chupo…"

"¿Nessie?"

_Oh mi Dios._

"…la…sangre"

Casi me caigo de la ventana. No. No era ningún chiquillo molesto. Ni tampoco un vendedor ambulante, ni tampoco un vecino ni nadie por el estilo.

"¿Jake?"

"Hola" respondió Jacob Black con un bonche de piedritas en la mano, mirando hacia arriba, con el cuello casi torcido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a mí?

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunté aún sin recuperar el aliento. La mariposas en el estómago aún no se recuperaban de la sorpresa y de seguro se preguntaban _Oh, ¿es que este imbécil no nos va a dejar en paz nunca? _Yo también me lo estaba preguntando. ¿Cómo iba a superarlo si se aparecía constantemente en mi camino? Jacob Black no tenía vergüenza.

"¡Shhh, baja la voz!" dijo en tratando de susurrar y gritar a la vez "Están todos en la sala" e hizo unas señales raras hacia la ventana que daba a la sala de estar de mi casa desde el exterior.

"¿Pero qué…?"Me callé de inmediato. Sí, tal vez era mejor para todos que bajáramos la voz. Quise imaginar a papá enterándose de que Jake estaba bajo mi ventana, pero fue tan malo que decidí espantar el pensamiento.

"Necesito hablar contigo" dijo viendo de reojo las ventanas del piso de abajo (donde estaba la sala), escondido detrás de un montón de hojas de la enredadera que crecía bajo mi ventana y que adornaba el frente de la casa.

"Ve al jardín, bajaré por la ventana del cuarto de mis padres"

"Ness, es de verdad, es mejor que no nos vean"

"Mmm…¿Tienes una capa de invisibilidad?"

Puso los ojos en blanco "Muy graciosa, Nessie. Tengo una idea mejor" dijo bajando la voz aún mas "Baja rápido e iremos a un lugar más seguro"

¿Por qué tenía que hacerle caso? Definitivamente era mejor que nadie se enterara, para bien de todos… literalmente. La parte madura y serena de mi misma (agobiada por el hecho de tener a Jake bajo mi ventana) me decía que tenía que bajar y avisarles a mis padres que Jake estaba ahí y que saldría a hablar con él… y enfrentar la furia de papá y disputas familiares. Y la otra, muerta de felicidad de verlo, pretendía esquivar todas las trivialidades que el hecho representara e huir con él.

Cerré los ojos y salté por la ventana junto a él.

Hacía bastante frió ahora que lo notaba. No había pensado en eso al tirarme del segundo piso sin nada más que mis pantalones de pijama y una blusa roída. Caí limpiamente.

"Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, Romeo"

"¡Shhhh!"

Tomó mi mano fuertemente y me obligó a correr lejos de casa, unas tres cuadras a gran velocidad, hasta donde estaba estacionada su moto. Soltó mi mano para pasarme el casco protector.

"Whoa, ¡espera!" exclamé enfadada "Jake, ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?"

"Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el perfume deje de funcionar"

"¿Perfume? ¿Qué perfume?"

Ahora que lo mencionaba, el aire alrededor de él olía raro, era un perfume algo desagradable, nada que ver con su propio aroma.

"Me puse un aceite de bacalao" dijo rápidamente, yo arrugué la nariz "Era para que no pudieran olerme al llegar, apuesto a que no me oliste"

"Ehh, pues no…"

"Intenté en tu teléfono celular, pero lo tienes apagado"

"Oh…" dije poniéndome el casco protector sin darme cuenta "lo siento"

"Naa… ahora vámonos antes de que noten tu ausencia"

"¿Qué?"

"Ness, confía en mí, será rápido"

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, sin moverme de mi lugar y con las manos en la cadera "¿Estás tratando de raptarme?"

"Ness, por favor, ¿podemos pelearnos en otro lugar?" preguntó con urgencia.

"¡Jake, estoy en pijamas! ¡El único lugar adecuado para estar en pijamas es mi habitación!"

"Nessie, por favor"

Tal vez él se había imaginado tan claro como yo el desenlace de nuestra historia si papá se enteraba de que Jake andaba por ahí… "¿Por qué debería ir?"

Jake lanzó un suspiro cansado. "Tenemos que ir a otro lugar, porque si te pones histérica, llamarás más la atención y tus padres se darán cuenta y van a matarme y …"

"¡Oh, claro, ahora _yo _soy la histérica ¿no?!" me quejé quitándome el casco.

"¿Ves?"

"¿Ver qué, Jacob? ¡Tú fuiste quien empezó todo esto!"

"¡¿Qué?!¡Claro que no!"

"¡Claro que sí! Además, no creo que debas estar aquí, ¿No está tu novia esperándote en Nueva York?"

"¿Todo esto es porque estas celosa?"

"¿Celosa, yo? Por favor…"

"Así es Ness, estas celosa de que yo también puede superar el haber roto nuestra relación y estar con otra persona, no sólo tú"

"Eres un…"

"Deberías estar con Nahuel en este momento ¿Ó que pasó, se fue de nuevo a Sudamérica? ¿Te dejó aquí triste y sola?"

"Oh, ya veo, sientes envidia de Nahuel y por esto te fuiste a Nueva York a revolcarte con cualquier chica ¿no?"

"¡No me levantes falsos! ¿Cómo voy a sentir envidia del estúpido de Nahuel?"

"¡Tal vez porque lo prefiero mil veces antes que a ti! ¡Eres un cretino!" grité, empezando a meter en la conversación mentiras grandotas. No prefería a Nahuel sobre una lata de atún en aceite ni por un millón de dólares, pero comencé a sentir el impulso de reclamarle todo lo que su ausencia me había hecho sufrir.

"¿Cretino, dices?" dijo acercándose a mí, lo que me hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. "¿Cretino?"

"¡Así es! ¿Cómo llamas a alguien que se enfurece y se larga sin dar una explicación alguna? Tú empezaste todo esto Jake, tú me diste a escoger entre mi familia o tú, te fuiste ese día, rompiste la relación…!"

"¡Yo no rompí la relación!¡ Me fui porque tu padre me obligó a irme y sí, estaba furioso con él y contigo porque siempre te doblegas a lo que él quiere, eres como Bella! ¿Por qué no luchaste por nosotros?"

"¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber si querías si quiera regresar o no? ¡Te fuiste sin decir nada! no regresaste, ni llamaste, ni nada…además papá tenía razón, Jake…"

"¡Regresé!¡Regresé por ti! Regresé porque parte de mi también sabía que Edward tenía razón, regresé a pedirte que me perdonaras, que iba a pedirle que me convirtiera cuando cediera mi poder para poder estar contigo y te encontré besándote con Nahuel!"

"¡¡Y te fuiste!!¿Cómo pudiste creer que Nahuel y yo teníamos algo? ¡Traté de explicártelo, te llamé hasta el cansancio, Y TU FUISTE A FOLLAR A NUEVA YORK! ¡Sabes de sobra desde cuando he rechazado sus atenciones!"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo iba a saber si habías considerado nuestra relación por terminada? ¿No sería Nahuel el primero en la lista de los que seguían?"

"¡¿Lista de los que seguían?!"

"Así es, no intentes jugar a la inocente y decirme que yo era el único hombre de tu vida cuando todos los hombres sobre la faz de la tierra querrían tener algo contigo"

"¿Te das cuenta que me estas insultando?...No debí de haberte escuchado" dije cerrando los ojos y volteándome para regresar a casa. La adrenalina y la rabia causando estragos en mí. Creo que hubiera podido drenar la sangre de quinientas cabezas de ganado en este momento de puro coraje.

"¡Si, vete! ¿Cómo exiges que te escuchen si tú no quieres escuchar? Eres una caprichosa"

"¡¿Disculpa?!" exclamé volviéndome para encararlo " _Nessie, Nessie, baja rápido tienes que escucharme" _dije imitándolo , acercándome a él y pinchándolo con el dedo sobre el pecho, con las traicioneras lágrimas asomándose sobre la comisura de mis ojos "Claro que te escucho, y me hace daño escucharte, odio escucharte, odio pensarte, oído recordarte, odio todo acerca de ti"

"No, claro que no" dijo aprisionando la mano con al que estaba pinchándolo en una de las suyas "No me odias"

"Claro que sí ¿hay cosas que no puedes saber, sabes?" dije tratando de soltar mi mano inútilmente y correr antes de que me viera llorar, ambos estábamos aplicando demasiada fuerza el uno sobre el otro, incluso tenía miedo de que entrara en fase en cualquier momento, parecía realmente molesto.

"No, te conozco demasiado bien" dijo con una voz más serena, pero igual de seria sin soltarme, asiéndome hacia él por la muñeca de manera que quedamos cara a cara, un poquito más cerca que una conversación normal. Obviamente eso me hizo sentir bastante nerviosa.

"Cállate" dije tratando de rebatir algo que en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

"Te conozco desde antes de que nacieras; fui el primero en conocer todos tus gustos, fui el primero en observar todos tus cambios…"

Lo miré a los ojos furiosa y tomé aire para responderle pero me cortó antes.

"Y tú te callas, porque sabes que es verdad. Sé cosas estúpidas como que odias la comida humana, que tu color favorito es el rojo, que quieres casarte en el vestido de novia de tu madre, que te encanta cuando nieva y que detestas estar sola. Pero también sé cosas importantes, como que te sientes extraña porque nadie es como tú, porque no eres una humana normal, ni un vampiro normal; que amas a tu familia por sobre todas las cosas y que darías todo para protegerlos; que eres sumamente inteligente, pero también algo cabezota y medio histérica; que eres hostil cuando te pones nerviosa; que eres bellísima, en todos los sentidos, pero siempre piensas primero en la belleza de los demás; que piensas que todo es tu culpa, cuando eres tú precisamente la solución de todos los problemas; que eres tenaz, que eres generosa, que eres amable, que eres justa, que eres lo único en este mundo que me mantiene vivo, que sin ti no soy nada y que daría todo, todo, por poder estar contigo por siempre"

Touché.

Hubo una gran pausa. Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, con la respiración agitada de tanto gritar. Estábamos muy cerca, su mano me sujetaba ahora por el codo, y hubiera intentado safarme de no ser porque no podía moverme de donde estaba, totalmente paralizada. Traté de decir algo, pero no encontré nada que decir, ni voz para decirlo.

Estaba totalmente hipnotizada por sus ojos, que habían cambiado de furiosos a dulces mientras las palabras habían salido de sus labios. La rabia había desaparecido de su rostro, pero la intensidad aún no. La fuerza de su mirada era intimidante, no me alcanzaba la vista para enfocar todo su rostro, arrugado por la tensión.

Me di cuenta después de unos segundos que había dejado de respirar, y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacerlo. A cada segundo su rostro me parecía más cerca, cada vez más cerca, y no estaba segura de que eso estuviera bien o mal. El viento frió jugaba con su cabello castaño y la bronceada piel de sus mejillas se había pintado de un tenue carmesí en los pómulos, su cálido aliento se colaba por entre sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos golpeando suavemente mi piel.

Pestañeé un par de veces, para desenfocar mis ojos de los suyos y poder concentrarme en contraatacar a lo que había dicho; pero una traviesa lágrima cruzó mi rostro. Era exactamente un limpio touché. No había nada más que decir.

La mano de Jake que sujetaba mi codo viajaba hacia arriba cautelosamente, acariciando mi piel a su paso, llegó a mi hombro desnudo, después a mi cuello y después a mi mentón, donde se quedó ahí sujetando mi rostro inmóvil. Secó mi lágrima con su pulgar.

Acercó su rostro hacia el mío lentamente cruzando las fronteras del último pedazo de aire que nos separaba. El extraño olor del aceite desvaneciéndose en el aire, de manera que sólo podía registrar el concentrado perfume de su piel…

"No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después" advertí.

Ahogó una risita y se mordió el labio inferior "Voy a arrepentirme si no lo hago"

Y bueno, sólo las mariposas de mi estómago son testigos de lo mucho que me costó no perder la razón en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos con el más suave y delicado de los roces, pidiéndole tiempo al tiempo. Su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, ardiendo en contacto con su piel mientras la boca se me llenaba del dulce sabor de sus labios. ¿Cómo pude vivir tanto tiempo sin eso?

No importaba nada en ese momento, ni siquiera estaba segura de dónde estaba, ni donde estaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Había perdido toda noción del tiempo, mientras mi boca se acostumbraba de nuevo a sus ardientes besos.

Uno de sus brazos me tomó por la cintura para asirme hacia él, profundizando el contacto; rodeé su cuello con mis brazos al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi espalda, provocando que exquisitos escalofríos viajaran por mi espina dorsal.

Todo el aire amontonado en mis pulmones luchó por salir en un suspiro, pero me negué a romper el beso. En lugar de eso aferré mis manos a su nuca; no quería dejarlo ir, no ahora, no ahora que por fin estaba ahí, rodeándome con sus brazos, acariciando mi piel y besando mis labios incluso mejor de cómo recordaba que era.

El aire empezaba a faltarnos, por lo que nos separamos un poco, su frente contra la mía, con los ojos aún cerrados.

"Nessie…" susurró él contra mis labios, antes de besarlos de nuevo una y otra vez.

No quería decir nada ni mover nada que pudiera terminar con la perfección de ese momento. Sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo que todo estaba en orden, me sentía completa y sumamente feliz. No importaba nada, nada, ni Nahuel, ni Nueva York, ni mis padres, ni la muerte…sólo que estaba ahí abrazándome y suspirando mi nombre suavemente. Era mágico…

Repentinamente algo fresco roció mi piel, era como gotitas de agua ligera acariciándome.

"¿Nessie?, ¿me escuchas?"

"¿Mphmm?"

"¡Nessie!"

"¿Qué quieres ahora, por Dios?" contesté enfadada de que hubiera terminado con el mágico momento.

"Mira hacia arriba" respondió Jake sonriendo, sin soltarme.

Al mirar hacia arriba, vi que el algodón púrpura cubría el cielo completamente y pequeños copos de nueve caían lentamente, haciendo que el horizonte hacia el norte se viera totalmente blanco. Lo que había rociado mi piel eran copos helados y suaves, pero la verdad, yo no tenía nada de frío.

Todo era tan hermoso cuando nevaba…_Diablos, él tenía razón, me encanta la nieve._ ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?

"Nieve" dije levantando mi cara hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados de manera que los copos cayeran sobre mí. "¡Por fin está nevando!"

Tenía ganas de reír y saltar. En un puñado de segundos, mi vida parecía estar emergiendo de un bache enorme, incluso tenía que esforzarme para recordar todo lo que me acongojaba hasta ese día. Todo era más fácil estando entre sus brazos, tenía miedo de soltarlo y perderlo todo otra vez.

Abrí los ojos. Jake me estaba mirando con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

"¿Qué?" pregunté molesta "¿Quieres seguir riñendo?"

"¿De qué quieres seguir riñendo?" preguntó muy tranquilo y aparentemente divertido.

"Tú fuiste quien vino aquí a reñir" Yo en cambio estaba medio nerviosa. No sabía bien que decir entonces…cuidé no tocar su rostro para que no viera nada de lo que cruzaba por mi mente en ese momento.

"Ya no tengo nada por lo que pelearme contigo, yo gané"

"¿Ganaste? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ganaste? ¿Viniste a ver como sucumbía en tus redes? ¿Uh? ¿Eso es todo?" pregunté un poco avergonzada, bajando la vista.

¡Dios!, era tan patética. Era como si tuviera en la palma de su mano el poder de manejarme como quisiera. Estaba ahí, abandonada en sus brazos, sin saber que decir o hacer, totalmente a su merced.

Jake lanzó una carcajada.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, Jacob?"

Dejó de reírse, sin quitar su sonrisa juguetona y me tomó por la barbilla, levantando mi rostro para que pudiera verlo "Gané porque tengo razón"

"¿En qué?"

"No puedes negar que te encanta la nieve, ¿o sí?" Negué con la cabeza "No, ni tampoco puedes negar que estas de buscapleitos por que estas nerviosa, ¿verdad?, y te afanas en pensar que caíste en mis redes, cuando fui yo quien cayó en las tuyas. Prefieres donarle a los demás toda la importancia" Traté de evitar una sonrisa. Y miré hacia otro lado, un poco apenada "Pero da igual, no vine a decirte eso"

"¿Ah no?"

"Nop" dijo él negando con la cabeza y metiendo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos. Los blancos copos de nieve se derretían al tocarlo, y parecían estarlo rociando delicadamente. Sacó su mano y la abrió.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción, abrí la boca para exclamar algo, pero no pude.

Ahí, en sus manos, estaba el anillo que rudamente le había regresado el día que papá lo había corrido de la casa, el día que todo ese lío había comenzado. Era el mismo, dorado y con un pequeño y brillante diamante incrustado. Brillaba incluso bajo la luz de los faroles, despidiendo miles de arcoíris.

"Jake…" gemí emocionada.

"Sé que esto es estúpido, pero yo soy estúpido así que va con mi personalidad. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un arruina-bodas"

Me reí entre dientes, y ahora ¿por qué tenía lágrimas en los ojos?...algo funcionaba mal conmigo.

"El problema es que estuve a punto de arruinar mi propia boda con la chica mas asombrosa sobre el planeta, y no me importaría suplicarle una segunda oportunidad"

"Tal vez sea difícil convencerla, tu sabes, fue muy duro para ella" dije como quien no quiere la cosa, tratando de ocultar mi emoción. Creo que incluso empecé a temblar "Además, tiene muchos pretendientes haciendo una fila enorme para casarse con ella" repliqué con algo de rencor en la voz.

"Sí lo sé" respondió Jake aún en su papel "Y también sé que ella es inmortal y que piensa que va a aceptar casarse con un pobre hombre que morirá _en un par de años_"

Ahí iba, la cosa más importante de todas…su mortalidad. Pero no me importaba, era el momento perfecto para decirle que me valía un rábano, y que estaba dispuesta a vivir con él lo que tuviera que vivir. "Jake, no me importa la muerte. Aún así sean cinco minutos… prefiero eso a nada, te lo juro, todo este tiempo me di cuenta que he malgastado todo este tiempo y que…

"Nessie, no voy a morir"

"tengo que ser valiente y …¿QUÉ?"

Jake sonrió "No voy a morir"

Me quedé sin aliento, abrí mucho los ojos "Jacob Black, no juegues conmigo"

Jake se rió. "Oh vamos, ¿estaría jugando contigo ahora?" Me quedé mirándolo sin decir nada. "Bueno, tendrás que darle las gracias el pequeño Chad, el hijo de Leah. Nació siendo lobo alpha, lo que quiere decir, que no tengo que ceder mi poder, por que el tiene el suyo propio"

"¿Qué?¿Dos lobos alpa?" repetí confundida "Pensé que era imposible"

"Si yo también, todos siguen discutiendo la probable causa de esta extraña mutación del poder alpha, pero es un hecho. El niño es un aplha…Leah tiene la teoría de que él nació alpha por que yo ya no puedo seguir con el cargo "

"Eso es ridículo, claro que puedes."

"A lo que me refiero es… que me estoy haciendo grande y necesito mi poder y mi inmortalidad para…otras cosas que no son proteger a la tribu"

"Oh" sentí que me sonrojaba.

"Así es…" continuó Jake "Al parecer, es un regalo del poder de la tribu, por mis excelentes servicios todos estos años (se rió de su propio chiste) y de no haber sucumbido ante la tentación de no ceder el poder…supongo que la tribu no soportó la idea de mi conversión en vampiro y esas cosas feas…"

Fruncí el ceño. "Jake, yo soy un vampiro"

"Naaa, no del todo"

"Wow…entonces…supongo que…no vas a morir…nunca" dije despacio, tratando de asimilar semejante noticia, era como tener pulmones toda la vida y de repente tener que acostumbrarse a vivir con branquias.

"No" dijo alegremente.

"No puedo creerlo" dije sinceramente, el corazón latiéndome fuertemente lleno de júbilo. "No puedo creerlo...Jake…esto es…"

Me llevé una mano a la frente. Jake se rió divertidamente, los copos de nieve derretidos lo habían empapado por completo ahora, de sus pestañas y su cabello caían gotitas de agua, nieve derretida.

"Ahora nos falta un problema por solucionar" dijo solemnemente.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunté cansada de tantas sorpresas. Mientras Jake seguía mirando mi cara de incredulidad divertido hasta las pestañas.

Entonces se hinco frente a mí, al mismo tiempo que me llevaba emocionada una mano a la boca y él prosiguió.

"Nada de lo que ha pasado en estos meses ha cambiado lo que siento por ti; sólo me ha permitido darme cuenta que no puedo vivir sin estar contigo. Te amo más que a mi propia vida, Nessie… ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?"

Cerré los ojos frustrada. No saben cómo se siente alcanzar la felicidad absoluta. Es increíble. Es como estar flotando en el aire, sin gravedad, como si todo a tu alrededor fuera algo efímero y sin chiste; como si dentro de ti sólo hubiera espacio para tu corazón hinchado de dicha.

La primera vez que había aceptado su propuesta sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero ahora, sólo lo veía a él a mi lado, juntos para siempre.

"Creo que ya te había respondido eso hace mucho tiempo" ¿Qué si quería casarme con él? Por favor… La voz se me quebró dos veces al responder "Por supuesto que sí"

Jake se rió mientras se levantaba "Bien…sólo quería estar seguro de qu.."

No sabía muy bien que iba a decir, pero seguramente eran puras sandeces.

En cuanto estuvo de pie, eché mis brazos a su cuello y lo besé con entusiasmo y arrojo. De verdad no puedo explicar con palabras lo feliz que me sentía. El corazón me iba a explotar dentro de las costillas, sentía el pecho inflado y enorme. Las lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

Jake no iba a morir, ni tampoco estaba con sus novias en Nueva York, ni había traicionado a su tribu, ni nada…estaba ahí. Ahí conmigo, empapados bajo la nieve blanca de invierno, estrechándome entre sus brazos para nunca dejarme ir. Era el mejor momento de mi vida.

Trató de separarse de mí para hablar, pero lo sujeté con fuerza y volví a besarlo.

"¿Nessie?"

"¿Mmmph?"

"¿Quieres ir a ver cómo se ve Harbor Island con nieve?"

"Mmm" dije pensativa, imaginando la reacción de mis padres en cuanto se dieran cuenta de que no estaba en la cama, y no había dejado ni una sola nota de dónde estaba y que la nieve había borrado mi rastro… "¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?"

* * *

Read&Review! A seguir : capítulo 10 _Un final feliz._ ¡Alerta constante!


	10. Un final feliz

**Dear Readers**: ¡Ya casi tenemos boda! Espero que les guste éste capítulo pre-wedding. Estoy teniendo una obstrucción horrible espero que éste capítulo les guste de todos modos. Es basicamente sobre como Jacob se arma de valor para seguir el protocolo y pedirle a Edward la mano de Nessie en matrimonio, por segunda vez...¿Aceptará? =O.

* * *

**10.- Un final feliz**

* * *

Jacob's POV

"¡Ni una sola nota, Renéesme!" gimió histéricamente Bella Cullen a las 7 de la mañana de una madrugada recién nevada. "No avisos, no rastros, no nada, ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos todos?"

"Lo siento mamá, de verdad" se disculpó Nessie por enésima vez desde que el sermón había comenzado. "No fue algo…planeado"

"No, no, ya lo creo que no" rió Bella sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos, aún mirándonos con desaprobación.

Nessie y yo nos miramos de reojo rápidamente. Aunque sabía que me culpaba por haber insistido en salir a Harbor Island sin avisar, me daba la impresión de que no estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho en lo más mínimo. Eso me gustaba bastante.

Apreté nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre la suave tela del gran sillón de la sala de estar de los Cullen, donde permanecíamos sentados como incriminados en el banquillo de acusados. Nessie sonrió y me devolvió el gesto.

Bien, nuestro delito (y digo nuestro porque fue un acuerdo mutuo) había sido "fugarnos" sin avisar y regresar a casa a elevadas horas de la madrugada. Me sentía como un niño pequeño. ¿A quién le importaba?

El problema era que a los padres de mi prometida, o mejor dicho, a su dichosa madre, se le había figurado un grave atentado contra las reglas del hogar (reglas que en cierto modo me incumbían a mí). Y, a sabiendas de estas, habíamos decidido pasárnoslas por el arco del triunfo.

¿Qué puedo decir? Fue muy bueno mientras duró.

"Espera a que llegue tu padre, Renéesme" advirtió su madre seriamente "Así tal vez dejes de ser tan cínica"

"Pero mamá, no es gran cosa" replicó Nessie

"¿Gran cosa?¡Todos salimos a buscarte! La nieve borró tu rastro, no teníamos ni idea de dónde podrías estar, sin abrigo, bajo la nieve fría…"

"¡Pero Jake me prestó su chaqueta!"

"¡Nada de peros, señorita!" le cortó su madre enfurecida. "¡Y tú!" exclamó después señalándome con el dedo índice "tienes muchos problemas"

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a tratarme como si fuera un lactante?" respondí entre enfadado y divertido "No entiendo por qué estas tan enfadada"

"Sabes las reglas de ésta casa, Jacob" acusó Bella

"Bella, ¿acaso somos unos niños?"

"¡Mientras Nessie viva bajo éste techo todo se hace conforme a las reglas, tú incluido!"

Bufé mientras me recargaba contra el respaldo. No podía decir que no sabía que eso pasaría. Bella dando vueltas por la sala, enfadadísima, en su papel de madre correcta e indignada, al saber que su pequeña hija se había fugado con su loco, malo y salvaje novio. Era imposible tener un argumento contra ella en aquellos momentos.

Peor aún, estábamos ahí encarcelados, esperando tener una reprimenda en grande cuando llegara el _señor todopoderoso_ Edward Cullen y tuviéramos que rogar por nuestras vidas. _Clásico_. Incluso puse los ojos en blanco de sólo pensarlo.

Pero en fin, a estas alturas, era mejor soportar unas cuantas palabras de Edward y Bella a vivir lejos de Nessie. Era un hecho, constatado y científicamente comprobado.

No digo que no mereciera mi castigo; ¡claro que lo merecía y lo pagaba gustoso! Sólo me estaban regañando como si fuera un adolescente buscapleitos y eso no me importaba en lo absoluto, había tenido casi cuarenta años de eso. Era tan feliz en ese momento que cualquier castigo se me hacia una menudencia.

El que Nessie estuviera ahí conmigo, tomando mi mano sin ningún remordimiento merecía cualquier pena. Y no sólo eso; no podía evitar sonreír al verla jugar nerviosamente con su anillo de compromiso en la mano izquierda, centellante sobre su blanca piel. De vez en cuando, cada que Bella se volvía de espaldas hacia nosotros, alzaba nuestras manos entrelazadas para besar la mano de Nessie mientras ella trataba de no sonreír. Era un hecho, íbamos a casarnos. Supongo que en nuestro caso, la segunda era la vencida.

Bella aún no podía digerir la noticia. Caminaba de lado a lado de la sala, murmurando cosas como _"niños, piensan que todo es un cuento de hadas"._

No cambiaba nuestra noche en Harbor Island por nada; después de convencer a Nessie de que subiera a la moto, habíamos ido a Harbor Island, blanco hasta las faldas, con la superficie del agua tan congelada, que daba la impresión de poder construir sobre ella. El muelle estaba cubierto de nieve y el cielo se teñía de rosa poco a poco sobre nosotros, sumidos entre besos y conversaciones idiotas… Muchos hombres podrían decir que me conformaba con muy poco, pero si estuvieran con una mujer como Nessie tampoco se pondrían sus moños. Yo así era más que feliz. El recuerdo de su suave y curvilíneo cuerpo contra el mío, el sabor de su boca…

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, Jacob?" preguntó Bella, observando mi cara de idiota.

"¿Ehhh?"

Nessie me dio una patada.

"He dicho ¡¿qué te parece gracioso?!"

"Ehhh pues…."

"¡Nessie!¡Jake!" exclamó la pequeña Alice, irrumpiendo en la sala, bajando por las escaleras de dos en dos, seguida de Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Esme "Con razón se oía tanto escándalo"

Nessie y yo les sonreímos a todos, por el contrario Bella gruñó. "Alice, ¿te importaría darnos un poco de privacidad? Estamos tratando un tema delicado"

Alice hizo caso omiso "OH! ¿Han regresado juntos?" preguntó ansiosa llevándose las manos al pecho.

Nessie apretó mi mano "Si, así es. De hecho, hemos reanudado el compromiso"

Alice chilló emocionada y dio varios saltos, los demás también parecieron bastante contentos con la noticia, sólo que no tan efusivos. Rosalie se limitó a sonreír, al igual que Jasper, mientras Alice daba saltos a su alrededor. Emmett gritaba "¡tendremos fiesta, tendremos fiesta!" y Esme corrió a abrazarnos.

"¡Oh, mis niños!" decía apretujándonos con fuerza sobrenatural y llenándonos de besos.

"¿Para cuándo es la boda?" preguntó Alice

"¿Dónde será?" interrogó Esme

"¿Puede ser de disfraces?" quiso saber Emmett

"Emmett, por el amor de Dios" atajó Rosalie

"¿Qué? Puede ser muy divertido, apuesto a que a Jake no le molestaría"

"Ehh…" no sabía bien qué tontería responder primero, y al parecer Nessie tampoco, todos nos miraban con el interés con que se mira la televisión cuando se transmite _Sports Ilustrated Swimming Suits_.

"¿QUIEREN CALLARSE TODOS?" exclamó Bella enfadada sobre todo el bullicio.

Todos la volteamos a ver, por un lado, no podía creer que quisiera continuar con su sermón sobre salir sin avisar, pero por otro, me encantó que pusiera orden al gran arguende que habían armado los Cullen en tan poco tiempo. Créanme, si alguna vez necesitan ambientadores para una fiesta, no duden en llamarlos, pero tómense una aspirina antes, todos juntos producen cefalea crónica.

"Bella, eres una aguafiestas" se quejó Alice "¡Nessie va a casarse!¿No estuviste llorando todo este tiempo porque Jake y ella no estaban juntos?"

"Alice, te lo advierto…"

"No, Bella, es muy tarde ya para que intentes meterte en sus vidas"

La verdad, yo sentía que tenía mucha razón, pero no dije nada. Con los Cullen, menos siempre es más.

"No intento meterme en sus vidas, Alice, solo quiero que no cometan errores"

"¿Todo esto es por el asunto de la mortalidad de Jake? ¡Gran cosa, Bella, deja que Nessie decida eso!"

"Alice…" traté de intervenir antes de que consiguiera enfadar a Bella más de lo que ya estaba, juraba poder ver sus relucientes dientes mientras trataba de detener un rugido de furia. "No voy a morir"

Todos abrieron mucho la boca y me miraron incrédulos, menos Alice y Bella, que siguieron con su ardiente pelea.

"Espera, Jake, yo me encargo" dijo Alice sin ponerme atención "Alguien tiene que decirte lo que está mal, Bella…"

"Alice, cariño…" llamó Esme, tratando de hacerla callar para que yo pudiera seguir contando la interesante noticia de mi inmortalidad.

"…si Nessie decidió estar con él a pesar de ese problema, ¡qué importa! Se aman y es su vida, Bells" continuó Alice

"¡Hey, enana…!" bramó Emmett tocando su hombro, buscando ponerle la mano sobre la boca.

"Te recuerdo que no eres la persona más indicada para calificar su decisión…"

"¡Alice, como carajo, ¿quieres escuchar?!" gritó Rosalie zarandeándola por los hombros "¡El peludo no va a morir!"

"¿Quéee?" exclamó Alice con los ojos muy abiertos.

Todos me miraron interrogantes, incluso Bella, que ya había oído la historia, me miraba con una expresión lastimera y preocupada. Me daba la impresión de que trataba de ocultar su aflicción con enojo falso para no parecer vulnerable. Tal vez eso de _"tienen que avisar antes de salir"_ era puro cuento.

La miré a los ojos, tratando de descifrar el porqué de su aflicción. Ella tomó la palabra "Así es, Jake no morirá"

"¿Qué?" demandó Alice de nuevo y ahora todos miraron a Bella "¿Tú lo sabías?"

Ella asintió, y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones. "Jake y Leah lo descubrieron cuando Carlisle y yo les llevamos al pequeño Chad, en Harborview. Al parecer el bebé nació con poderes alpha, los mismos que tiene Jake. Supuestamente, Jake podrá dejar sus responsabilidades dentro de la tribu quileute sin perder su poder"

Todos parecían asombrados, pero contentos.

"No puede ser" soltó Alice felizmente.

"¿Hay alguna explicación para esto?" quiso saber Jasper dirigiéndose a mí.

"No, aún no lo sabemos" respondí seriamente "Sam y los demás siguen discutiéndolo en La Push"

"De todos modos ¿A quién le importa?" preguntó Emmett fastidiado "Vamos a tener fiesta, ¡eso es lo que importa!"

"No es tan sencillo, Em" contradijo Rosalie "¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de una cosa o de otra?"

"¡Oh, vamos, nena!" exclamó Emmett alzando sus brazos como suplicando que ya nadie sugiriera más posibles problemas "Suenas como Edward"

"Es exactamente lo que dirá" dijo Bella de repente enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

Así que eso era. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? No estaba enfadada con nosotros. Estaba _preocupada_. Temía que Edward se echara para atrás en aceptar nuestra decisión aún con la firme sospecha de que conservaría mi inmortalidad. Y lo peor, es que estaría en lo cierto, ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro de las conclusiones que habíamos hecho hasta el momento? Diría que estaríamos cegados por el optimismo y que no estábamos viendo la situación de modo objetivo.

De repente me sentí derrotado de nuevo. ¿Cómo convencería a Edward de que tenía razón? ¿Cómo le confirmaría que no moriría? Diablos…por un momento de humor negro, pensé que la única solución era meter una solicitud de trabajo a su nombre con los Vulturis para que se lo llevaran a Italia para siempre. Pero naaa, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"No importa" sentenció finalmente Nessie "Van a tener que disculparnos, pero si papá se niega de nuevo… nos iremos"

Vaya, eso era nuevo. La miré consternado "¿Te vas a fugar?"

"Así es, nos casaremos en la Push, o en donde sea" respondió, ni un atisbo de duda en su mirada "Pero no quiero perderte de nuevo, Jake. Va a ser mucho más duro de lo que podré soportar"

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo. No pude evitarlo y me abracé fuertemente a ella "No, nada podrá separarnos de nuevo".

Bella parecía a punto de llorar. La pobre estaba hecha una pena; respiró hondo y giró su mirada hacia otro lado, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. Todos parecían bastante concernidos. Ni siquiera Emmett tuvo un buen chiste que decir en ese momento. Estábamos en un gran punto muerto.

Pero Nessie tenía razón. Yo tampoco quería arruinar todo de nuevo. Si a ella le importaba un pepino lo que dijera Edward, entonces ya éramos dos. Si ella estaba decidida vivir conmigo, aún en la incertidumbre de mi inmortalidad, entonces no había más que hablar. Mientras más pronto nos casáramos mejor. No iba a desperdiciar un día más de vida sin ella.

Sonreí. Sonreí ampliamente, de oreja a oreja. Por fin parecía que no había obstáculos en el horizonte. Nessie también sonrió y besó mi mano.

"De acuerdo, haré todo lo que pueda por convencer a Edward, pero no prometo nada" dije a todos.

Alice ahora parecía tan preocupada como Bella y Esme, seguramente debido a cambios en el futuro que estaba percibiendo en ese momento; cerró los ojos momentáneamente y se cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett no parecían tan contentos tampoco, aunque lo demostraban un poco más reservadamente. Era bastante reconfortante tener a los Cullen de apoyo moral; al menos sabía que la mayoría de ellos aprobaban nuestra unión.

"No estoy segura de nada" suspiró Alice, sentándose al lado de Bella "Veo dos diferentes finales para esto"

"¿Hay algo bueno?" preguntó Emmett

"Si, uno de ellos es un final feliz" dijo la pequeña vampira con una sonrisa triste "Pero como Edward no ha tomado su decisión no puedo estar segura, las posibilidades están 50-50"

"Tiene que haber una salida" dijo Emmett "Bella, ¿por qué no lo sobornas? Dile que si acepta le harás un striptease" Todos pusimos los ojos en blanco. Rosalie le pegó en el hombro. "¿Qué? ¡Soy el único proponiendo soluciones!"

"Emmett, sólo cállate" sugirió Alice de mal talante.

Emmett abrió la boca para contestar y defender sus brillantes ideas, pero en eso la puerta principal se abrió y el patriarca de los Cullen entró en la casa con su hijo predilecto.

Carlisle y Edward Cullen estaban bastante sorprendidos de vernos ahí, todos juntos en la sala, con caras de estar resolviendo problemas de cálculo integral por horas y no encontrar la respuesta correcta. Entraron animadamente, riendo de algo, pero se congelaron en la puerta y entrecerraron los ojos.

Todos guardamos silencio, incluso Emmett, tratando desesperadamente de esconder nuestros pensamientos y remplazarlos por…zanahorias, ó…bikinis. Traté de quitar "macetas" de mi lista de pensamientos de escape.

Nessie apretó mi mano todavía más fuerte.

"¡Hola, cariño!" saludo Esme un poco más efusivamente de lo normal "¿Cómo estuvo la caza?"

"Bastante bien" respondió Carlisle cautelosamente, con la ceja alzada, reparando en mi presencia y mirando a Edward de reojo"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Edward nos miraba a cada uno sospechosamente, sin protestar ni perder los estribos, gracias a Dios. Cuando llegó a mí y a Nessie frunció los labios pero no dijo nada hasta que llegó a su esposa, que trataba de no mirarlo.

"Bella, ¿tienes algo que decirme?"

"Nooo" respondió ella sobreactuadamente.

Bella era la peor mentirosa sobre la tierra. No podía decir ni una mentira piadosa sin ser descubierta. Esa negación era tan obvia, que cualquier persona hubiera creído más que yo había ido a la casa a pedir una taza de azúcar.

"Entonces ¿porqué tienes un escudo puesto alrededor de todas sus cabezas?"

"Er..."

"¿No puedes escuchar lo que pienso?" preguntó Emmett animadamente "Diablos, Bells, ¡me encanta cuando haces eso!"

Rosalie le dio una patada en el trasero.

"Esme, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Carlisle concernido.

Esme abrió la boca, pero dudó un poco y volvió a cerrarla, mirando a Bella de reojo.

"Está bien, mamá" sentenció Nessie decididamente "Déjalo, tenemos que hablar con papá"

Bella miró a Nessie y después a mí, sin decir nada y mordiéndose un labio. Supongo que en ese momento, el escudo que protegía nuestros pensamientos dejó de funcionar y Edward se apoderó de todos nuestros pensamientos, más rápido de lo que nosotros éramos capaces de recordar cuál era la idea original que teníamos en el cerebro.

Tengo que admitir que estaba un poco nervioso, ya que no fui capaz de censurar nada de lo que cruzó por mi mente; ni siquiera pude meter en la secuencia una pequeña zanahoria, ni una maceta ni nada. Quedé totalmente a la merced del delgado vampiro que nos miraba incrédulo a todos.

Aunque yo no pudiera leer mentes, estaba seguro de que Edward estaba muy enfadado, realmente enfadado. Por lo menos había guardado la compostura y no me había echado de la casa hasta el momento, pero créanme que lo estaba esperando. Sin embargo esta vez, me iría con Nessie a mi lado. (Si, Edward también escuchó eso).

"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó Edward dirigiéndose a mí con voz furiosa.

¿Hubiera sido muy estúpido de mi parte contestar _"¿Yo? ¡Nada!"_?

"Er… chicos… ¿por qué no vamos a la cocina? Tengo un par de tareas para todos" propuso Esme cariñosamente, tratando de aligerar la tensión. Y empujando a todos sus hijos para que la siguieran dando grandes zancadas hacia la cocina.

Alice fue la primera en levantarse, echándonos una fugaz mirada. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie la siguieron sin chistar.

"Tú también, amor" dijo Esme tirando del confundido de Carlisle y arrastrándolo hasta la cocina.

Todos entraron por la puerta, la dejaron entreabierta, y se amontonaron detrás de ella. A mi punto de vista se veía bastante obvio, pero a nadie pareció importarle.

Me sentía en bastante control de mi mismo. Seguramente por que dijera lo que dijera Edward, Nessie y yo íbamos a casarnos. Todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados nos hizo ver que simplemente no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro; era algo que ni Edward ni nadie podían discutir. (Traté de ocultar eso, por cierto)

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos; Bella mirando el piso, Edward enojado y Nessie y yo nerviosos, pero juntos.

"Papá, tenemos que hablar contigo" dijo Nessie después de la pausa.

Edward sonrió sarcásticamente "Así que han armado una campaña en mi contra" gaznó cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndose a Bella más que nada.

"Estas malinterpretando las cosas" reprochó Bella, mirándolo por primera vez desde que había entrado por la puerta.

"¿Has sido tú la que los ha traído para atormentarme?"

"¿Crees que uso a nuestra propia hija contra ti? Perdiste la cabeza totalmente" respondió con el rostro enfurecido y triste al mismo tiempo "No tienes porque buscar un culpable Edward, ésta situación no es culpa de nadie; si te sientes demasiado inexperto de manejarlo, pues que mal, pero no es mi culpa. Estamos los dos en esto, no sólo tú, ni sólo yo. Esto es difícil para todos. Si vas a tomar una decisión por tu cuenta, sin pensar en mí ni en Nessie, ni en nadie más, no esperes que te lo celebre"

Edward la miraba de hito a hito, con la respiración contenida, pero no dijo nada. Una pausa después, se giró hacia nosotros.

Nessie apretó mi mano de nuevo.

"Jacob, acompáñame al estudio" dijo secamente y caminó hacia el estudio, el cuarto más alejado de la planta baja, tres puertas después de la cocina. Bella me miró impaciente.

"Si no salgo en una hora, ve a mi rescate" le dije a Nessie medio divertidamente.

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco, pero ahogó una risita "Jake, no seas ridículo"

"De acuerdo" sonreí y besé su frente. "Vengo en seguida"

Bella me sonrió, y también besé su frente. "Gracias por todo, Bells"

"Ya, ya, vete"

Seguí el camino de Edward hacia el estudio, pasando por la cocina, donde todos murmuraban cosas como _"Hey, apuesto cincuenta dólares a que no lo deja casarse"_

¡Qué engorro esto de la familia! Aquellos estudiosos que afirman que tener una familia es lo más saludable, es porque nunca se han casado y no han visitado a sus padres en miles de años.

La puerta del estudio estaba abierta. Edward estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de madera que daba la impresión de ser antiquísimo; sobre él había muchos papeles, plumas, y varios portarretratos, en los que reconocí a todos los hijos de Carlisle. La habitación por si sola parecía una especie de set cinematográfico de la Europa del siglo XIV, con las paredes tapizadas de finas telas, y cuadros con molduras barrocas colgadas sobre ellas. Las ventanas estaban enmarcadas por cortinas gruesas de estampados dorados. Había estantes con libros muy viejos y otros no tanto; también había reliquias como plumas, cajas de música, pergaminos, periódicos etc. Total, era un museo de siete metros por seis metros y techo a dos aguas, lo que lo hacía parecer más una sala de juicios.

Edward extendió su brazo invitándome a sentarme frente a él en una de las dos sillas del otro lado del escritorio.

Hice como me dijo, y traté de empezar un discurso decente. Creo que en ese momento no había presión por lo que me respondiera, por lo que me encontraba más dentro de mis cabales. Seguramente Edward estaba intrigado por mi seguridad, y se preguntaba por qué demonios.

"No vine a iniciar una pelea" comencé.

Edward sonrió muy a penas "Eso es nuevo" y comenzó a jugar con una pluma.

"He venido a pedirte la mano de Nessie en matrimonio, en son de paz"

Edward no se rió, ni se molestó como la primera vez que lo había intentado. También parecía muy en control de sí mismo. Tardó unos segundos en contestarme.

"Espero que recuerdes las objeciones que tenía respecto a ti y Nessie contrayendo matrimonio"

"Si, lo sé" respondí seria y honestamente "He de confesar que fueron tus objeciones las que nos hicieron dudar de nuestra relación, por lo cual la interrumpimos por un tiempo…"

"Estoy al tanto" intervino Edward aún jugando con la pluma tranquilamente.

"Pero estoy enamorado de ella; y hemos reanudado el compromiso" proseguí "Te juro que no lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque creo haber encontrado una solución para no perder mi inmortalidad. Te agradezco haber pensado en la solución de la conversión, Bella me lo hizo saber hace unos cuantos meses"

Edward asintió.

"Pero al parecer no voy a perder mi poder. Ayer exactamente nació el hijo de Chad y Leah, y es un hecho que lleva en su sangre el poder alpha de la tribu, único en su especie como sabes. Aún no encontramos explicación para esa extraña mutación del poder, pero es un hecho que yo no he perdido mis habilidades de la manera que Leah las ha perdido a raíz de su embarazo. Sigo siendo lobo alpha"

"¿Cómo están seguros de que el chico es un alpha?"

"Es posible para nosotros detectarlo, no es algo que las personas normales o los vampiros puedan hacer. Leah y los demás en La Push están de acuerdo conmigo, el chico tiene poderes especiales"

"Pensé que era imposible que hubiera dos lobos alphas"

"Nosotros también, te aseguró que buscaremos una explicación; pero por lo pronto es un hecho. Sam y Leah tienen la teoría de que es porque el linaje de mi abuelo Eprahim Black termina conmigo y no tengo planes de dejar descendencia humana, por lo que el poder ha mutado de linaje, para que pueda seguir pasando de generación en generación. Puede haber muchas causas, incluso el embarazo de Leah fue algo nuevo, no ha habido muchas mujeres que tengan el poder, tu sabes, generalmente son hombres… ha sido muy duro para Leah cargar con esa responsabilidad"

Edward guardó silencio.

"Lo demás no nos representa un problema; ambos trabajamos, Nessie será más que bienvenida en La Push, que no está lejos de aquí…"

Entonces Edward se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la ventana, aún con la pluma entre los dedos. La mañana era fresca y blanca a través de la ventana, el cristal no estaba empañado porque el estudio era realmente un lugar frió. Seguramente Nessie no frecuentaba ese lugar; todos los demás rincones de la casa estaban acondicionados.

Supuse que era su turno para hablar, así que guardé silencio.

"No voy a pretender que no me conoces, Jacob" dijo seriamente, pero ya no había enfado en su voz "Eso sería muy grosero de mi parte"

Lo miré, aunque él miraba por la ventana.

"Sabes todo lo que soy y lo que no soy" continuó "Te debo demasiadas cosas, cuando veo en retrospectiva los últimos veinte años de mi vida, los más importantes, te veo a ti también. No puedo verte como alguien inferior a mí " sonrió "No sabes cuantas veces desee sacarte del mapa, pero ahora me alegro que seas tú quien está aquí sentado"

Ahogue una risa, y me abstuve de decir algo así como _"Right back at you"._ Lástima que si lo pensé.

Edward rió. "Te debo una disculpa… o tal vez muchas disculpas. Pero fui lo suficientemente orgulloso para callarme" dijo negando con la cabeza "Siento de verdad haberme comportado de esa forma, pero tienes que creerme que lo hice para proteger a Nessie"

Se giró para mirarme y continuó "Tú, sobre muchas personas, sabes lo importante que es ella para mí, y lo mucho que la amo. Tú, que la has visto nacer y crecer, tan de cerca como Bella y como yo, tienes que entender que traté de no exponerla a ese dolor. Si estaba en mis manos evitar que se casara contigo para verte morir…tenía que detenerla a toda costa"

Sus ojos claros eran sinceros e intensos. Su rudeza era la máscara del dolor encerrado dentro de él. Ahora todo lo que veía era súplica y arrepentimiento. No sentí vergüenza por la gran empatía que sentía hacia él en ese momento.

"Sé que te ama y sé que la amas, pondría al fuego mi mano para jurarlo. Pero hay cosas que simplemente están fuera de tu control. No sabes cómo me dolió negarme a darles mi permiso, pero sabía que me dolería más verla sufrir… fue muy egoísta y lo siento mucho, de verdad. Espero que no estés cansado de perdonarme"

No. En ese momento, tenía un agujero en el estómago de pensar lo mucho que Edward había sufrido. Si él era egoísta, entonces yo también lo era. ¡Él tenía miles de razones para saber lo que era soportar la idea de que la persona a quien amas va a morir y tú nunca! Él sólo estaba tratando de ahorrarle eso a Nessie, aunque ni ella ni yo pudiéramos entenderlo de primera vez.

"Pero sé que nunca será verdaderamente feliz si no experimenta la vida por sí misma, cuán dura que sea, con muerte o sin muerte. ¡Qué mejor que seas tú a cualquier otra persona, Jacob! No dejaría a Nessie en manos de otro, confió ciegamente en ti."

El aire se atoró en mis pulmones ¿Acaso estaba dando su consentimiento?

"Espero que dándote la mano de Nessie veas lo agradecido que estoy por todo lo que has hecho por ella, por Bella y por mí todo este tiempo."

"¿Estas…aprobándonos?"

"Así es" dijo sonriendo, la voz se le quebró dos veces "Con la mínima advertencia de que si ella no es feliz…" y dejó la frase en el aire, para que recordara lo mucho que me desagradaría enfrentarme en serio con él.

Era como si de repente, después de ser mi enemigo toda la vida, fuéramos camaradas de mucho tiempo. Y en realidad lo éramos, en realidad lo éramos…

"Edward…esto es…muchas gracias" las palabras salían como podían de mi cuerpo loco de emoción.

Edward me tendió una mano, y yo la estreché con fuerza. Me di cuenta de que incluso él estaba temblando.

Estoy seguro de que leyó mi pensamiento, por que se rió elocuentemente "Me siento más humano hoy de lo que me sentí cuando lo era de verdad"

"Humanos… les pasan cosas extrañas"

Ambos reímos del chiste idiota, con la humanidad que nos quedaba a flor de piel y una extraña sensación de que estábamos viviendo juntos otro final feliz.

* * *

Siguiente capítulo: _Mesa de regalos_


	11. Mesa de regalos

**Dear Readers**: Disculplen la tardanza, pero sufrí de obstrucción de imaginación por semana y media y no podía terminar este capítulo. Además estuve muy ocupada por que fue mi prom night =D y estuvo super padre! pero hay mucho trabajo detrás de verte super bien por una noche.

Así que aqui les dejo el capítulo 11 _Mesa de Regalos; _es pre-wedding =D siento como si la estuviera preparando yo misma ^^

Tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que agregaron _The Wedding Ruiner_ a sus favoritos hasta hoy:

_- LuNiiTta -_

_aerithsephy_

_anichu90_

_Arsshel_

_Bruja Vampirita_

_Candy Belle Cullen_

_carliitha-cullen_

_CintiaSwanMasenCullen_

_escorpiotnf_

_estrella'black_

_geckito_

_ing-ver0_

_Kokoro Black_

_Laire Elizabeth Masen_

_lau1993_

_LuciiS_

_M.-Way_

_Maria Alejandra19_

_MariaSimmenthalBlack_

_meldark_

_Miko kikyou105_

_Nagini31_

_nekoclau-xd_

_ninnia depp_

_Potter and Charmed's world_

_sarlia_

_Shadow Noir Wing_

_twilove18_

_VamPiRE cUllEn giRL_

_Zai110791_

_Zero Uchiha_

Y también a los que escribieron reviews del capítulo pasado:

**Candy Belle Cullen**: Si sigue la boda dentro de dos capítulos espero que te guste.

**Nancy**: Muchas gracias por tu review, lamento haber tardado tanto.

**meldark**: Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por terminarlo ya, keep in touch!muchas gracias por tu review.

**Psique46**: Me rei tanto con lo de "Por fin Edward se ha bajado del burro"! gracias por tu review.

**danixKullen**: Lamento mucho no haber podido subir el capítulo para tu cumpleaños, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien! En éste nuevo capítulo Nessie también cumple años; espero que te guste.

Mis eternos agradeciemientos a todos los que me han dejado reviews en capítulos pasados =D se la vuelan de lindos.

* * *

Capítulo 11.- Mesa de regalos

* * *

Renéesme's POV

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Nessie!"

Fue lo último que escuché antes de que tío Emmett estampara mi cabeza contra un enorme pastel de chocolate.

"¡Emmett!" regañó la abuela Esme mientras todos reían a carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que trataba de sacar mi acalorada cabeza del mazacote de pan y betún.

Hace cerca de cuatro meses, me hubiera parecido un gesto idiota, y el sabor del cremoso betún una aberración culinaria humana; pero ese día, el día de mi cumpleaños número veinte, todo se me hacía fabuloso. Estallé en carcajadas divertida mientras trataba de quitarme el chocolate de los ojos.

Toda mi familia, incluidos el abuelo Charlie y Sue, junto con Seth y Jake por supuesto estaban tronchados de risa a mí alrededor. La abuela Esme y mamá trataban de quitarme el chocolate con servilletas mojadas.

Era el mejor cumpleaños en muchos años. No sólo porque había pastel y eso, y no sólo porque toda mi familia estaba ahí, y no sólo porque Jake estuviera ahí, sino porque ese mismo día habíamos ensayado la ceremonia de la cena de mi boda. Estaba tan feliz, que creía que tendría que clonarme para poner en otro cuerpo toda la felicidad y la dicha que sentía.

Mi boda sería bastante sencilla y hogareña. Hacía ya frío y aparte Jake y yo no le habíamos dado tiempo a tía Alice de hacer casi nada, pues decidimos casarnos lo más pronto posible. Ella había alegado por supuesto que necesitaba más tiempo para organizar decentemente una boda, pero yo argumenté que ya la habíamos aplazado demasiado. Jake, en su defensa, trató de persuadir a tía Alice de no hacer la boda muy lujosa y extravagante porque temía echar a perder algo en su propia ceremonia matrimonial, así que tía Alice pareció ceder ante ese comentario y prefirió no hacer el cuento más largo.

Según ella faltaba mucho por hacer, pero según yo, no faltaba nada. Teníamos al novio, que era lo más importante, y el pequeño y escurridizo detalle por el cual no estaba casada hasta ese día. Era capaz de casarme con Jake en jeans, lo demás me valía un comino. Pero todo sea por la felicidad de tía Alice. La mía ya estaba completa.

Miré de reojo a Jake, que estaba riéndose de algún chiste con Seth y el abuelo Charlie, con su espalda descansando sobre el refrigerador relajadamente. Sus ojos brillaban por la diversión, y los míos de sólo mirarlo.

Todo en mi vida parecía de nuevo en su lugar. Incluso la vigilancia constante sobre nuestros propios pensamientos. Ahora que Jake y yo íbamos en serio de nuevo, era esencial que cuidáramos lo que pensábamos; por lo que idee un código mental para reprimir un pensamiento que no era saludable para papá. Macetas, por ejemplo, me recordaba a Jake, y lo feliz que deseaba ser a su lado para siempre. Lo que más quería en ese momento era que llegara el día de nuestra boda, no podía aguantar más.

Tía Alice, mamá, Jake y yo habíamos terminado la lista de invitados después de varias horas de seleccionar y descalificar candidatos. Toda mi familia, incluida Tanya y las chicas de Alaska, Carmen y Eleazar, Peter y Charlotte, estaban invitados, así como todos los quileutes y las hermanas de Jake. Mamá también había decidido invitar a mi abuela René, la mamá de mi mamá, a quien no frecuentábamos mucho debido a la enorme distancia que nos separaba y a que solía ponerse nerviosa cuando había muchos vampiros a su alrededor, pero había hecho jurar a mamá que le haría saber de cualquier evento en mi vida, así que ella era prioridad en la lista. Sin embargo, había quienes habían sido descalificados, como Nahuel. Jake estaba furioso de que tía Alice lo hubiera siquiera contemplado, y no era como si yo lo quisiera por los alrededores el día de mi boda. ¡Quería que todo fuera perfecto!

Aunque, a decir verdad, también estaba algo nerviosa. Desde que habíamos vuelto juntos, y habíamos acordado casarnos, tenía algunas inquietudes nuevas que parecían no haberme molestado antes, opacados por problemas aún más grandes. Pero ahora que Jake estaba ahí, con todo y su inmortalidad, a menos de una semana de convertirme en su esposa, me preguntaba constantemente a mi misma ¿Podría hacer feliz a Jake, en todos los sentidos? … Jake podía estar seguro completamente que yo no me sentía defraudada de ninguna manera; yo no pedía más que amor a cambio. Pero una parte de mi estaba preocupada de que él no se sintiera totalmente satisfecho en ciertos…sentidos, y que llegara a esperar más de lo que yo podía ofrecer. Sí, éramos felices juntos, como lo habíamos sido siempre; pero…ahora que íbamos a ser marido y mujer, teníamos que llegar al último paso _físico_, y no yo no podía calificar peor mi poca experiencia …

No era bueno tener cosas así en la cabeza en presencia de papá. Así que sacudí la cabeza fuertemente para reprimir el pensamiento. Afortunadamente para mí, papá tenía la cabeza muy ocupada en las facturas y recibos de las compras que tía Alice y mamá habían hecho para la boda.

Me terminé de chupar los dedos que tenía llenos de betún.

"¡Emmett, se casa en una semana! Y ahora parece Oprah Winfrey" comentó divertida tía Alice, sacando otro paquete de servilletas de la alacena.

"Oprah Winfrey es muy guapa" alegó él.

"Oprah Winfrey es una gorda" enfatizó tía Rosalie de mal talante.

"Rose, ya sabemos que eres muy guapa" dijo papá monótonamente, medio concentrado en su trabajo de contador.

Tío Jasper se rió fuertemente, pero tía Rose lo miró furiosa y se calló de inmediato.

"Eres un…"

"Déjalo Rose" le consoló tío Emmett "Está un poco alterado…desde que descubrimos eso de que _el papá de la novia paga la boda_ no hay que hacer bromas cuando él esté carca"

Papá lo miró sombríamente mientras seguía revisando las facturas de las compras que tía Alice y mamá habían hecho. "Bella, ¿Para qué demonios queremos cincuenta adornos florales?, ¡apenas caben veinte aquí!...Oh, carajo, ¿De qué va a estar hecho el pastel? ¿De oro?..."

"Edward, cállate y firma más cheques, aún faltan todos nuestros vestidos" atajó tía Alice enjuagándose las manos llenas de betún bajo el chorro de agua, junto con la abuela Esme y mamá.

"_El papá de la novia paga_… ¿Quién rayos dijo eso? Esto no pasó en mi boda" susurró para sus adentros.

El abuelo Charlie soltó una carcajada.

"Tu boda, cariño, fue el resultado de un considerable número de chantajes" explicó mamá pacientemente, pero visiblemente picada.

Todos reímos mientras papá entrecerraba los ojos.

"Además, ¿Por quién tomas al buen Charlie?" preguntó burlón el tío Emmett "¿Pagar para que te casaras con su hija? ¿Con Alice organizando la ceremonia? ¿Acaso es idiota?"

"Oh, es una hermosa tradición, hijo" intervino la abuela Esme acariciando los hombros de papá para calmarlo. "¡Deberías estar muy contento!"

"Bien" sentenció tía Alice, secándose las manos con una toalla. "¡Hora de abrir los regalos! Todos a la sala"

Todos nos levantamos y nos sentamos en la sala, Jake se sentó a mi lado, con un brazo sobre mis hombros.

"Yo sólo espero salir vivo de esto" susurró él cerca de mi oído "Por cierto, aún tienes chocolate en la oreja…"

"¡Jake!" alegué tratando de alejar sus labios de mi oreja, mitad convencida, mitad no tanto.

Tío Emmett, tía Rose y tío Jasper estaban sentados frente a nosotros, papá y mamá estaban recargados sobre el descansabrazos del sillón en el que los abuelos Carlisle y Esme estaban y el abuelo Charlie estaba plácidamente acomodado en un reclinable, con Sue y Seth a cada lado. La mesa de centro estaba llena de cajas de regalos.

"Como todos saben, hoy es el cumpleaños número veinte de mi sobrina favorita, que por veinte años ha dado de que hablar en ésta casa y ha sido nuestra constante fuente de alegría"

Tío Emmett soltó un "Urraaaaa"

Tía Alice entrecerró los ojos ante la interrupción y continuó "Es un poco triste que vaya a casarse, porque va a irse a divertir a la playa con los hombres lobo y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí con el gruñón de su padre, pero bueno, esperemos que se divierta"

Todos rieron de buena gana, incluso papá, a quien el sombrío humor de los últimos meses se le había disipado por completo. Sí, era verdad que se quejaba de injusticias hacia su persona todo el tiempo con eso de que _el papá de la novia paga la boda_, pero había sido él en secreto quien había insistido en hacerse cargo de todos los detalles. Tía Alice decía que estaba pasando por el trance de _padre de la novia_ y que teníamos que comprenderlo. Pero mis tíos todo el tiempo le gastaban bromas pesadas, sobretodo tío Emmett. Afortunadamente tenía a mamá como apoyo moral; y de quien no podía separarse ni un segundo ya que las peleas entre ambos habían cesado de una vez por todas.

"Así que me toca darle su primer regalo de cumpleaños fusionado con regalo de bodas, espero que lo entiendas, era muy estúpido regalarte algo hoy y algo dentro de seis días, créeme todos hicimos lo mismo" me dijo a modo de disculpa.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Jake "Eso significa que también a mí me toca regalo"

"Injustamente, si" observó tío Emmett.

"Como sea" prosiguió tía Alice cansada de interrupciones, y tomó uno de los regalos que descansaba sobre la mesa. Era un álbum de recortes, blanco, liso y con un listón que decía _Mi boda_ "Lo hice yo misma"

"Oh, tía Alice, muchas gracias" dije tomándolo entre mis manos y abriéndolo. Tenía fotos y recortes de periódicos de las fechas en las que las fotos fueron tomadas, con adornos de muchos colores. La primera hoja tenía una foto mía y de Jake; era el bosque de Forks, totalmente nevado, él era idéntico a como era entonces, sonriendo bajo los copos, pero yo era una niña pequeña, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con dos coletas a ambos lados de mi cabeza sostenidas por listones rosas y cara de boba viendo la nieve. Jake se rió al ver la foto. Las demás fotos que seguían siendo de Jake y yo a media que yo iba creciendo.

"Wow, Alice, ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto? Es genial" preguntó Jake.

Tía Alice sonrió "Que bueno que les guste, todavía falta que pongan las fotos de la boda"

Los demás regalos fueron igual de significativos; Sue y sus hijos me regalaron un medallón de oro en forma de corazón para poner una foto en cada lado; el abuelo Charlie nos dio una licuadora (más para Jake que para mí, quien saltó de júbilo al verla); Los abuelos Carlisle y Esme nos regalaron un cupón de Ikea, por casi diez mil dólares, para poder adecentar el taller de Jake en la Push; pero tío Emmett y tía Rosalie llegaron demasiado lejos.

Ambos reían como tontos cuando nos entregaron su regalo; podía ver que tenía la forma de un libro empastado, envuelto en papel blanco con decoraciones temáticas.

"Jacob, Nessie, el matrimonio no es un juego" fingió decir solemnemente mientras tío Emmett se moría de risa detrás de ella.

"¡En realidad espero que disfruten su regalo!" exclamó tío Emmett apenas con aire.

Jacob recibió el regalo y comenzó a quitar el reluciente papel, todos observaban curiosos, incluido papá, al mismo tiempo que yo me preguntaba en qué estarían pensando tío Emmett y tía Rosalie para no estropear la sorpresa.

"Ehhh…" balbuceó Jake nerviosamente.

"¿QUÉ?" rugió papá con los ojos como platos "¡SUELTA ESO, AHORA MISMO!"

Jake quitó las manos del libro y las levantó como si le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola.

"¿EL KAMA SUTRA?, ¿A QUÉ JODIDOS ESTÁN JUGANDO?"

Voltee a ver el presente para descubrir que efectivamente, mis tíos me habían regalado el Kamasutra.

Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras mis ojos recorrían la portada super explícita sobre el contenido del útil manual popular, su etiqueta de actualización garantizada y la dedicatoria de tía Rose y tío Emmett, que ahora daba golpes al piso tronchado de risa

Tía Alice se tapó la boca sorprendida, pero ahogando una risita; al igual que tío Jasper.

Jake estaba muy rojo, extremadamente rojo, con las manos aún por encima de la cabeza, inspeccionando asustado a mamá y a papá, cuya furia era evidente. Los abuelos Carlisle y Esme también miraban a papá cautelosamente, con miedo a decir algo que pudiera enfadarlo aún más.

Entonces el abuelo Charlie explotó en carcajadas y todos volteamos hacia él con una extraña sorpresa.

"¡Vamos, Edward!" le animó "Es una simple broma, Nessie ya no tiene cinco años, no hay porqué enfurecerse tanto…"

"Ahhh, Oh Dios…debieron haber visto sus caras" suspiró tío Emmett desde el suelo tratando de calmar su estómago.

"¿Esta es su idea de una broma?" preguntó mamá quitándole el libro a Jake del regazo y escondiéndolo detrás de unos cojines.

Papá seguía bastante crispado, respirando con dificultad, escudriñando a tía Rose y a tío Emmett rabioso. "Cuando tengas una hija, Emmett, espero que comprendas cuando le regale un manual sobre cómo tener relaciones sexuales"

"Naaa, por eso nosotros usamos protección" respondió irónicamente y mirando de reojo a tía Rose.

"¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?" respondió papá perdiendo los estribos y abalanzándose sobre tío Emmett. Mamá y el abuelo Carlisle lo atraparon por los hombros.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" intervino tía Alice, tratando de apaciguar su risa "¡Calma todos! Jake, ya puedes bajar las manos"

Jake dejó caer los brazos, aún con las mejillas enardecidas. Bien, el chiste de tío Emmett y tía Rose no había sido nada gracioso. Tal vez un poquito si no lo hubiera hecho en presencia de papá. Mamá tenía razón, algún día de estos iba a sufrir un espasmo cardiaco o algo parecido.

"Eso fue ir muy lejos…" admitió tía Alice a modo de reproche para tía Rose y tío Emmett que volvían a ocupar su lugar "Pero… ¡Tu cara, Edward! ¡Debiste de haberte visto!" y comenzó a reírse mucho. El abuelo Charlie también lo hizo, y poco a poco todos comenzaron a dejar que la risa aligerara la tensión del momento. Incluso Jake tuvo que toser para enmascarar su diversión.

Mamá salió en defensa de papá casi de inmediato "Muy bien, graciosos, creo que es momento de entregar el último regalo"

Papá gruñó.

Mamá se acercó a la mesa y tomó una gran caja larga y envuelta en un lindo papel color azul.

"Tu padre y yo no sabíamos que regalarles" admitió con una sonrisa "Además, no creo que necesiten nada de verdad"

Sonreí mientras miraba los sinceros y alegres ojos de mamá. Ella continuó.

"Nunca creí que fueras a casarte tan pronto…quiero decir, no es pronto, pero para mí lo es… una parte de mí no quiere dejarte ir, así que decidimos darte algo que también fue parte de nosotros"

Me extendió la gran caja larga que sostenía con ambas manos. La tomé con emoción, y empecé a quitarle con cuidado el papel azul con ayuda de Jake mientras todos miraban, destapamos juntos la caja con cuidado… y "…Oh, mi Dios"

Me llevé las manos a la boca cuando vi que ahí, cuidadosamente guardado, estaba en hermoso vestido blanco de novia de mamá, con las centellantes perlitas y el suave chantú, con el velo, la cola y una pequeña peineta azul.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Había soñado toda mi vida casarme en ése vestido. "Mamá, no puedo…"

"Claro que puedes, es tu regalo de bodas y de cumpleaños" dijo sonriendo. "Viene con todo y algo azul"

"¡Oh, mamá, muchas gracias!" solté entre lágrimas y me levanté haciendo a un lado la caja para echarme en sus brazos.

"Bien, otra cosa solucionada" dijo tía Alice alegremente, aunque sabía que ella sabía que mamá me iba a regalar el vestido, si no estaría histérica buscando algún Vera Wang por todo el país "¡Ya tenemos vestido! Bien hecho, Bells"

El transcurso de la tarde fue fantástico, los humanos acabaron con el pastel de chocolate, incluso yo comí una rebanada. Hasta ese día juraba que sabía horrible. Nadie habló más del regalo de tío Emmett y tía Rosalie por el bien de la sanidad mental de mi pobre padre, pero de repente alguien hacía alusión al presente y todos estallaban en carcajadas menos papá, por su puesto.

Era bastante vergonzoso admitir que me había fijado muy claramente bajo qué cojín se encontraba el dichoso libro. Traté de pensar en eso muy esporádicamente, ya que papá prestaba mucha atención a los pensamientos de todos para poder defender su honor. No quería ponerme en evidencia de ninguna manera, sin embargo, mi mente tenía un conflicto muy grande entre si había considerado el regalo como un insulto o como mi primer libro de autoayuda. Argg….

Los abuelos Charlie y Sue, al igual que Seth tuvieron que irse temprano por que iban a tomar carretera así que Jake y yo que salimos a despedirlos.

"Muchas felicidades, muñeca" dijo el abuelo Charlie cuando se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla "No te veré hasta el gran día, así que cuídate"

Asentí contenta mientras Sue y Seth se despedían de mí, asegurándome que Leah y los demás me mandaban sus felicitaciones y que esperaban ansiosos el día de la boda.

Los abuelos Carlisle y Esme, así como tía Rose, tío Jasper, papá y mamá salieron de caza enseguida, ya que el día anterior sólo habíamos ido tío Emmett, tía Alice y yo

"No tardaremos mucho, Ness" aseguró mamá poniéndose un abrigo "No le causen muchos problemas a Alice y a Emmett"

Jake y yo volteamos a ver a tía Alice y a tío Emmett pelearse a muerte por el control remoto de la televisión, rodando por el piso uno encima del otro.

Jake miró a mamá con las cejas levantadas "Lo juro honestamente"

Mamá puso los ojos en blanco y salió por la puerta.

"¡Emmett! Esto es una ridiculez, ¿cuántos años tienes, cinco?"

"¡No! Tengo…tengo… ahhh rayos, no lo recuerdo en éste momento, pero ese no es el punto"

"No vas a ver la repetición del juego de los Yanquis, ¡es una repetición, por Dios!"

"¡Pero hay cosas que te pierdes la primera vez! Además ¿Qué puede ser más importante?"

"¿America's Next Top Model?"

"¿Qué? …Oh! ¿Next Top Model?¡Espera!¿Son modelos?"

Jake suspiró ante el cómico e infantil comportamiento de tío Emmett, al mismo tiempo que este se levantaba del suelo junto con tía Alice y se sacudían la ropa.

"¡Oh, mierda santa!" exclamó tía Alice reparando en su reloj de muñeca "Tengo que ir a recoger los arreglos florales"

"Nosotros podemos hacerlo" le sugerí a tía Alice

"No seas boba, tu eres la novia, no puedes hacerlo"

"Pero vas a perderte America's Next Top Model"

"No importa" dijo restándole importancia y dirigiéndose a tío Emmett "Para eso crearon las repeticiones… además ya lo sé"

Tío Emmett la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Pues que te vaya muy bien… rómpete una pierna, o algo"

"Ah no, mi vida, tu vienes conmigo"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque necesito cargar muchos arreglos, ¿Qué va a pensar la gente cuando me vea sosteniendo cincuenta arreglos con una mano? Además, haces mal tercio"

Tío Emmett la miró y después a nosotros y después a tía Alice de nuevo. "Está bien" dijo al final resignado. "Pero no se pongan cochinos en la sala, ahí me siento todos los días"

"¡Tío!" exclamé sonrojada, muy sonrojada.

Tía Alice se rió mucho, pero Jake se atragantó con el último pedazo de pastel que quedaba.

"Muy bien, tortolos" sentenció tía Alice poniéndose un abrigo y tomando una sombrilla "Cuiden la guarida, regresamos en media hora"

"Eso es más que suficiente para un polvo" susurró Tío Emmett a tía Alice, se metió un gorrito, una chaqueta, un par de guantes y salieron por la puerta principal, riendo del nada gracioso comentario.

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí, cuidando que la ventisca de aguanieve no entrara a la casa.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté a Jake mientras trataba de regresar su sistema respiratorio a la normalidad.

"Cla…coff coff…claro" dijo aún tosiendo un poco tomando el control remoto para subir el volumen del programa.

Traté de olvidar los simpáticos comentarios de tía Alice y tío Emmett. Aunque la verdad tenían razón, ¿habría antes de mi boda una oportunidad mejor que ésta para probarme a mi misma que podía o seguía siendo lo suficientemente provocativa?

Tomé asiento a su lado, lentamente, frente al televisor. Procuré caminar algo provocativamente, aunque no sabía muy bien si lo estaba haciendo correctamente…aún así di gracias por no estar frente a un espejo y terminar avergonzándome de mí misma. Discretamente, desabroché tres botones de mi vestido.

Maldita sea, me sentía bastante estúpida. Sólo esperaba que el Kamasutra explicara todo paso por paso. _No puedo estar pensando esto, de verdad…_

Jake no despegó los ojos del televisor, concentradísimo en el rechoncho comentarista de ESPN, que alegaba acaloradamente sobre el desempeño de los Yanquis.

Puse los ojos en blanco. _Hombres… _Su comportamiento no hizo más que acrecentar mis inseguridades. ¿Qué? ¿En lugar de tratar de aprovechar la comodina situación de estar solos se ponía a ver una repetición deportiva? ¿Qué necesitaba para atraerlo, una serie de luces navideñas enredadas al cuerpo? No me había puesto un ajustado vestido azul marino, vaporoso y con botones en el escote por mera coincidencia… una parte de mi cerebro, freudiana y medio perversa, acababa de descubrir que tal vez necesitaba empujar un poco más mis propios límites para saber si de verdad iba a ser capaz de ser…_complaciente._

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, por encima de la nuca, fingiendo arreglar mi cabello. Me deshice de los zapatos y pasé las piernas lentamente por encima de las suyas, dejando que el vestido llegara no más allá de cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla.

Pero Jake parecía inmutable, totalmente hipnotizado por el estúpido comentarista de voz chillona. "¿Qué dice? ¡Ésta ha sido la mejor temporada de los Yanquis en años!"

"Jake…" traté de comenzar a distraerlo, acariciando su nuca. ¿Estaba de verdad enfadado con el comentarista? ¡Era un comentarista! ¡Al diablo con él!

"Mmmph" respondió él sin mirarme.

"Estaba pensando…" Aunque de verdad no estaba pensando en nada más que en darle una patada en el trasero por preferir un programa de televisión sobre mis atenciones. ¿De verdad lo hacía tan mal? "Preguntándome, de hecho…"

Jake siguió con su vista al frente.

Fruncí los labios, enfadada, pero no dio signo alguno de notarlo. _Estúpido base ball._

"Jake, ¿eres feliz conmigo?" pregunté con voz melosa, besando el hueco que había debajo de su oreja, acariciando su rostro con mi otra mano.

"Ajá" fue su monosilábica respuesta, sin quitar su vista del maldito aparato.

Me mordí el labio, sintiendo cada glóbulo rojo de mí sangre enojarse con él.

¡Urg! ¿De qué se trataba? ¡Estábamos a seis días de casarnos y no mostraba ningún interés en mí! … Claro, como yo no era ninguna sexy rubia neoyorquina exuberante, Jake no se sentía incitado de ninguna manera… ¿Pero qué podía hacer? El enojo se fue transformando poco a poco en decepción, al comprender que no era Jake, sino yo, la que funcionaba un poco por debajo del promedio. Por un momento, me vinieron las ganas de saber qué tipo de trucos habían aplicado las chicas de Nueva York con él, pero imaginarlo fue tan insoportable…

No quería recurrir a decir lo que sentía, ni a _hacerle ver_ lo que sentía; tenía que lograr excitarlo por mí misma. No es que no lo hubiera conseguido antes, pero parecía que ahora había perdido por completo mi habilidad de hacerlo… éste hecho me entristecía bastante. ¿Así iba a ser nuestro matrimonio?

"¿Me amas?" volví a probar mi suerte con otra pregunta idiota, susurrando las palabras a su oído con voz sensual y rozando mis piernas con las suyas.

"Ajá" contestó de nuevo.

Bien, el vaso derramó la gota. Le di un fuerte golpe en el brazo "Tu ganas" solté ofuscada, levantándome del sillón, yendo hacia el comedor, lejos de él, y de la vergüenza de me hacía sentir.

"¡Auch!" exclamó "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Un golpe, idiota"

"¡Ya sé que fue un golpe!" dijo sobándose el brazo "¿Qué tienes ahora?"

"Nada" mentí mientras buscaba entre el montón de centros de mesa, manteles, platos, copas y cubiertos que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor, la lista de invitados a la boda.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Busco la lista de invitados. He decidido invitar a Nahuel"

Nahuel había sido excluido formalmente de la lista de invitados por acuerdo mutuo; era increíble que tuviera que usarlo como chantaje ahora, pero no tenía otra opción…quería enmascarar mi vergüenza por la nula atracción que tenía sobre mi prometido, a quien tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza en ése momento.

"¿A QUIÉN?" preguntó atónito

"A Nahuel, un hombre moreno y alto…"

"¡Recuerdo muy bien a ese infeliz, gracias!" me cortó "¡Y no vas a invitarlo, no señorita, sobre mí cadáver!"

"¡Es mí boda, yo hago lo que quiero!"

"¡He dicho que no!"Rugió

"¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Es un gran tipo!" respondí alzando la voz, bastante enfadada como para no darme cuenta que estábamos teniendo una discusión estúpida de matrimonio de veinte años tipo mis padres… ¡Oh, Dios, qué horror!

"¡Es un idiota!"

"No lo creo, él por lo menos me presta atención..."

"¡¿Prestarte atención?! Nessie, ese hombre es un descarado, no lo quiero ni mil kilómetros cerca de ti"

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"¡Porque detesto como te mira!" atajó furioso "¡Porque detesto cuando te mira y se detiene en cada parte de ti como si fuera un escáner y reparara en lo preciosa que eres!; en tu cabello, tu rostro, tu cuello, tus hombros, tu…. argh, olvídalo" Su frase se quedó en el aire. Al mismo tiempo que enunciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus ojos viajaban con sus palabras, pero entonces se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, sonrojado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Respiró hondo como para calmar su enojo. Sus hombros subían y bajaban conforme lo hacía y su ancha espalda parecía estremecerse.

Bien, si la situación era mala, había logrado convertirla en pésima. ¿De verdad Jake quería casarse conmigo, así? ¿Soportaría toda una eternidad de mis niñerías?

"¿Jake?" quise llamar su atención.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él. Descalza, Jake me parecía bastante más alto. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoye mi mejilla contra su espalda. Podía oír su corazón acelerado, y su respiración irregular, tal vez por la furia reprimida.

Ahora me sentía algo culpable. No debí de haber metido el tema de Nahuel por ningún motivo, ni siquiera para hacerlo sentir mal por su falta de interés. Fue un golpe bastante bajo de mi parte.

Recargué mi frente sobre su omóplato, mientras con mis manos recorría su firme abdomen y su pecho por encima de la suave tela de su camisa blanca. Sentí como sus manos apartaron mis brazos para poder girarse hacia mí.

No sé que hay más allá de sentirse estúpida, pero era exactamente como me sentía.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos. Bajé mi mirada, incapaz de sostenerla. Cuidé no tocarlo con mis manos tampoco, no quería que mis vergüenzas estuvieran más expuestas aún. No era necesario que viera por sí mismo cómo me sentía, seguramente se me notaba mucho.

Tragué saliva. "Lo siento," me disculpé apenas, cabizbaja, "No debí…"

"Nessie" me cortó tajantemente y mirándome a los ojos intensamente.

"Jake, de verdad es mi culpa, no lo dije enserio…"

"Nessie"

"Yo tampoco quiero que venga, es sólo que…"

"¡Nessie!" me pidió enfadado, tomándome con fuerza por los hombros. "Cállate de una vez"

Desprevenidamente, antes de que pudiera alzar una ceja y retarlo de nuevo, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con fuerza, y me besó con un poco más que simple entusiasmo. Con mucha más fuerza de la normal; aprensivamente. Tal vez para que cerrara la boca de una vez por todas…

Sin embargo, ese enfurecido beso no me estaba disgustando para nada. Su lengua abrió mi boca y sus brazos eliminaron cualquier pequeño espacio entre nosotros enérgicamente, despertando extrañas sensaciones dentro de mí…

Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa, le respondí el beso con todas mis fuerzas, parándome de puntitas para alcanzarlo mejor.

Con los ojos cerrados, sentí como se agachaba y estrechaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para levantar mi peso y no tener que inclinarse. Mis dedos se enredaron sin que lo notara en su suave cabello y el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos se hacía más profundo.

En un par de segundos, la decepción y el enojo se transformaron en otra cosa muy, muy diferente. No quería que me dejara de abrazar, no quería que me dejara de acariciar, así que me pegué con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

Sentía un curioso hormigueo por las piernas, enroscadas en acto reflejo a su cintura, de un brinco seco. Me faltaba el aire y de un momento a otro no conseguía llenar mis pulmones con suficiente oxigeno como para dejar de jadear ruidosamente.

Sin saber cómo, estábamos de regreso en el largo sillón de la sala, recostados; su peso cernido sobre mi cuerpo y nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Créanme, traté de rebobinar la escena en mi cabeza para reparar en qué momento habíamos dejado de discutir, pero era como si la cinta fílmica de mi memoria su hubiera atascado en un recóndito rincón y mis intenciones de buscar explicaciones y de pensar en causas y consecuencias se esfumaron por completo. ¿No era eso lo que yo quería?

Oí el sillón crujir bajo nuestro peso en un pequeño lapsus de lucidez, mientras sentía los cálidos labios de Jake trazar un camino hacia mi cuello. Sin pensármelo dos veces, (aunque sinceramente no lo pensé ni una sola vez), llevé mis manos a los botones de su camisa, luchando contra la inseguridad y la premura, para después deslizarla por sus brazos y deshacerme de ella. Mis manos recorrieron sin permiso su pecho, terso y suave, acelerando el latido de mi corazón.

Mi respiración era embarazosamente ruidosa, tenía la impresión de estar respirando con la garganta. No era tan nueva en eso, sin embargo era la primera vez que deseaba llegar hasta el final con todas mis fuerzas. Quería probarme a mi misma que podía hacerlo, ya no importaba nada de lo que antes importaba; sólo él y yo, fundidos en uno solo.

Las mariposas en mi estómago comenzaron a sospechar de mis oscuras intenciones, por lo que armaron un escándalo dentro de mí cuando una de las manos de Jake bajó suavemente desde mi cintura hasta la parte de atrás de mi rodilla, pasando por el costado de mi cadera y mi muslo. Sentí cómo la sangre ardía sobre mis mejillas, y sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo que él tocaba.

Me percataba del calor de sus manos a través de la vaporosa tela de mi vestido, y me dio la extraña impresión de que estorbaba demasiado; así que me armé de valor, y utilicé mis fuerzas para darme la vuelta y cernirme sobre él, de manera que él quedara debajo de mí, aprisionado entre mis piernas. El gesto fue tan imprevisto que ambos abrimos los ojos para encontrar nuestras miradas.

No podía dejar que la razón regresara a mi cabeza y reparara en todos mis errores; así que tiré de los botones de mi vestido lo más rápido que pude, pero él atrapó mis muñecas sobre mi pecho antes de que lograra desabotonar el último botón.

"Nessie, detente" trató de decir con voz ronca, a modo de advertencia. Pude ver cómo la urgencia y el deseo desaparecían de su mirada. Tuve que morderme el labio y cerrar los ojos antes de que la imagen me atormentara. Era un hecho, no era lo suficientemente buena. ¿Qué acaso hay clases de cómo satisfacer a un hombre? _Podría pagar mucho por unas clases intensivas…_

Pero me sentía muy decepcionada de mí misma como para no seguir intentando inútilmente.

"No" atajé enfadada y traté de soltarme para poder seguir desabotonando mi vestido. Forcejé con mucha fuerza, tratando de ocultar mi decepción. Mis ojos me picaban irritados por algunas lágrimas que se asomaban por el enojo.

Pero él no me soltó "Nessie, por favor"

"¡Suéltame, Jake!"

"Nessie, Nessie, espera…"

"¡Déjame!"

"No, espera, no, no…ahhh!"

Apliqué tanta fuerza que al final logre que cayéramos de lado, sobre el piso. Esperé el impacto, no habría sido nada. Pero de todas formas, Jake alcanzó a poner la palma de su mano entre mi cabeza y el piso, amortiguando el golpe.

Abrí los ojos, ofuscada por las lágrimas traicioneras. Jake estaba sobre mí, había caído de rodillas, una a cada costado de mi cuerpo; mi cabeza descansaba sobre su mano.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó preocupado.

_Ay, por favor, ¿qué soy ahora, humana?_ Pestañé un par de veces y procuré mirar hacia otro lado. No quería verlo a los ojos, sentía como si hubiera perdido, como si me hubiera rechazado, como si no hubiera dado el ancho. No era que estuviera muy acostumbrada a la humillación de ninguna manera.

"¿Nessie?" insistió

"Jake, no me cortaron la cabeza, tranquilízate" espeté agresivamente.

Jake bufó y se dejó caer de costado, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano y mirándome inquisitivamente. Bien, ese era un lado positivo de todo el arguende. Sin camisa y recostado de ésa forma se veía sumamente sexy. "¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?"

"Nada"

"¿Nada?"

"¡Nada, Jake! Nada de nada" gruñí sopesando la posibilidad de levantarme y subir y encerrarme en mi cuarto ó darle una patada por desconsiderado. ¿Era acaso muy difícil de entender? ¡Me estaba entregando a él y él me estaba rechazando, a seis días de nuestra boda! ¿Era muy exagerado sentirse algo molesta?

Jake abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de nuevo, suspirando cansadamente, haciendo una pausa para después continuar despacio.

"Nessie, mira…"

"No te molestes" le corté alzando una mano. Yo aún seguía tendida en la misma posición en la que había aterrizado de la caída "No trates de dar explicaciones"

"¿Explicaciones?" Preguntó molesto "¿De qué? ¿De por qué no vamos a tener sexo en el sillón de la casa de tus padres?"

"No" corregí enojada dándome la vuelta sobre mi costado para estar en la misma posición que él "Explicaciones de por qué no quieres tener sexo conmigo, de por qué no te provoco. Yo lo sé ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Qué?"

"No importa ¿vale? Voy a mejorar con el tiempo. ¡Voy a ser mucho mejor que toda la población femenina de Nueva York y vas a arrepentirte no haber tenido sexo conmigo en este maldito sillón…!"

Mientras yo despotricaba, Jake me miraba con el seño fruncido "Alto, detente, para" me ordenó poniéndome una mano sobre la boca, me siguió mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de calcular las palabras perfectas para decir lo que tenía que decir "¿Estas enfadada conmigo…porque piensas que no quiero tener nada contigo…porque no me provocas?"

Lo miré a los ojos, sin decir nada.

Al darse cuenta de mi respuesta implícita negó con la cabeza, con expresión de desaprobación absoluta "Renéesme Cullen, de todas las ridiculeces que has dicho por veinte años…ésta es la más grande" Y después comenzó a reírse "Menos más que sólo es eso"

"Gracias, Jake. Me hace muy bien que te rías de mí"

Jake se rió aún más fuerte y no reprimí el impulso de darle un golpe en el hombro. "Calma fiera, calma" soltó divertido.

¿De qué se trataba eso? ¿De hacerme sentir peor cada vez que decía algo? No era una ridiculez, de verdad lo sentía. ¿Qué no veía que estaba a punto de llorar? ¡Dios!

"Estas consiente que es una verdadera tontería ¿verdad?"

"¡No lo es, Jake!" espeté furiosa, sentía mi pecho arder "Voy a ser tu esposa en seis días y quiero hacerte feliz, en todas las formas en que se puede hacer feliz a una persona. Quiero ser mejor que las chicas de Nueva York, quiero ser la única mujer en tu vida; ¡y tú te estás riendo de mí y me rechazas en la sala de estar de mí casa, estando completamente solos!"

Jake sonrió, y me miró por mucho tiempo antes de reírse de nuevo.

"Eres un imbécil" renegué y traté de levantarme para irme muy, muy lejos. Pero él me detuvo y me obligó a quedarme en mi lugar y mirarlo.

"Amor, estás totalmente fuera de contexto" dijo aún con una sonrisa divertida arrancándose de sus labios "Estoy muy consciente de que vamos a casarnos en seis días; es el día que he esperado toda mi vida, obvio lo recuerdo. Y te agradezco tu consideración por mi felicidad, pero ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer. Soy demasiado feliz"

Hice una mueca.

"No sé por qué te dio por compararte con las _chicas de Nueva York;_ en realidad no hay _chicas de Nueva York_, sólo fue _una_, y con ella no llegué a nada porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti, y en lo mucho de deseaba que fueras tú mi primera vez. Soy la única persona en el planeta entero que no ha tenido sexo por casi cuarenta años ¿y sabes por qué? Porque te quiero a ti, te deseo a ti. Sólo a ti. No me importa lo que tenga que esperar"

Pestañé varias veces sin decir nada. ¿Qué? ¿No había _chicas de Nueva York_? Leah me debía varias explicaciones…

"Y no voy a tener sexo contigo, aquí, en el sillón de la sala, a veinte minutos de que toda tu familia regrese, en un momento de cachondez porque sé que esto no es lo que tú quieres" siguió con voz seria, intensa, mucho menos juguetona "No has esperado todo éste tiempo para gastar nuestra primera vez en esto. Yo también quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que sea romántico, espontáneo, sin presiones. No quiero que te preocupes por dar el ancho o cosas así, quiero que seas tú misma, si me permites ser exigente de alguna manera"

Nos quedamos así, los dos recostados de costado, apoyando nuestras cabezas sobre nuestras manos, mirándonos el uno al otro. De repente me sentí ligera, contenta, con las mejillas encendidas y las mariposas en mi estómago revoloteando aturdidas. Me dejé de sentir estúpida poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta de una pequeña sonrisa que se estaba formando en un lado de mi rostro.

"Que no me provocas…eres una tonta, de verdad" desaprobó juguetonamente mientras con el brazo buscaba un cojín en el sillón para aventármelo.

"¡Hey!" me quejé esquivando el golpe.

"Esta vez he sido yo el mezquino que ha arruinado el momento, pero te recuerdo que ha habido miles de veces que tú has arruinado el momento, pidiendo a gritos que esperáramos, que no era el momento y bla bla bla" dijo mientras se levantaba para ponerse a horcadas sobre mí y enterrar su rostro en mi cuello, besándolo dulcemente.

"Mmm" murmuré como si tratara de recordarlo.

"Voy a cobrármelas todas la noche de nuestra boda" susurró contra la piel de mi cuello.

"¿Ah sí?" pregunté con la ceja lazada "Ya lo veremos"

"¿Acaso me estás retando?" rió, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento mientras me retorcía bajo su cuerpo. "Por cierto, me encantó éste vestido…" dijo acariciando mi cintura.

Me reí con ganas. Al final el vestido había funcionado. "Pues a mí no, puedes deshacerte de él cuando quieras"

"¿Quieres dejar de hablarme así? El vestido ya distrae bastante"

"¿Sólo te distrae?"

"No" dijo y se separó de mí para poder verme a los ojos "Me vuelve loco"

No pude evitar sonreír triunfante. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente de emoción. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo en los labios apasionadamente.

No quería perder el control de nuevo. Faltaba muy poco para que llegaran los demás, y era una indecencia rodar por el piso de la sala semidesnudos, pero ahora que me sentía mucho más segura de mí misma, tan bonita, tan cómoda entre sus brazos, sintiendo mi piel derretirse con cada caricia… todo era un poco más difícil de detener.

Cuando por fin una de las manos de Jake había llegado al tirante izquierdo de mi sujetador. La puerta principal se abrió, dejando entrar a tío Emmett y tía Alice con muchos arreglos florales.

_Mierda._

"¡RENÉESME CULLEN, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!" exclamó tía Alice alarmada dando un salto, casi derribando a un muy divertido tío Emmett.

"Tienen que admitirlo, mi regalo era el mejor"

* * *

Do Read & Do review. Currently Writting chapter 12 =D


End file.
